Puppet Master
by ElizaXMr. Spears
Summary: If I could live just one more time for a little bit longer to get revenge on those who put me to rest I would and I think I have found a way...
1. Prolouge

**Hello. This is my new story that I partly worked hard on. I got the idea from Dead Silence and if any of you have seen that movie then that's why this kind of sounds familiar but it's a completly diffrent plot. I only kept one name which is from the movie, but I can assure you that's it.**

**Dead Silnce and Storm Hawks is not owned by me.**

**- **Wiliam T. Spears Lover

* * *

Prologue

Puppets are puppets and they have to have masters and that's what they had. A master for over 60 puppets. You'd be dead and your body would be used for a life sized puppet. My friends are dead and things didn't go well. But after the horror was over, everything…well everything went alright. I was married, had a son and I'm sure they all are resting in piece right now. If not then I pray to God that they will…you have no idea what I'm talking about huh? Then I'll begin when I was a young boy…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Dark Ace turned around fast and grabbed Aerrow's blade. "Hello Sky Knight."

Aerrow looked at Dark Ace and his blade and the hand. "Doesn't this hurt?" he asked.

"No." he squeezed his hand tighter as blood dripped to the ground. "I'm insane. Didn't you figure that out by now?"

"No."

Aerrow pulled the blade away and kicked Dark Ace in the chest, sending him back. "Good one, kid." Aerrow growled and launched forward, his blade aimed at Dark Ace. But he moved and the blade entered the ground. "Pathetic. Are you loosing your skill?" Dark Ace asked pulling Aerrow up and having Aerrow's arms held behind his back.

"Fuck you."

Dark Ace smirked and as he rose the blade an awful smell swept around them. He let Aerrow go and waved his hand in front of his face as Aerrow held his nose. "What is that stench?" he asked.

"I don't know. But it's worse the Finn's dirty socks."

Dark Ace followed his nose and moved branches away as he got closer, but he slipped on something and fell. He lifted his head and saw what was making that smell. "I found it!" he called to Aerrow.

Aerrow made his way and saw what Dark Ace had found. He had slipped in blood and fell into a pile of guts. He stood and tried to wipe himself of blood. "Looks like the poor guy was killed then gutted." Aerrow said kneeling down. He opened the dead guy's eye, but it was gone. "How disgusting."

"That it is." Dark Ace said watching the blood wash away as rain fell. "What do we do with him?"

"I want to say leave him, but we need to-"

"If you say bring him back, then think. How is it going to look a Sky Knight brining in a dead and gutted body?"

"Then you-"

"I'm not helping." Dark Ace said crossing his arms.

"Why?"

He laughed. "Take a guess. I don't help people. Even when their dead." Aerrow rolled his eyes. He stood and wiped blood on Dark Ace's arm. "Thanks." he said sarcastically.

"It's the least you could do."

Dark Ace rolled his eyes and looked at the body. Lighting flashed and Dark Ace took a step back. "Shit."

"What?"

"I thought I saw…never mind."

Aerrow raised a brow and shook his head. "Alright then. Let's just leave the body. Someone will find it."

"Some Sky Knight."

Aerrow smirked and walked back to where his blade was still stuck in the ground. He yanked it out and sheathed it away. "We're ending this fight. When we meet again, we…might end it."

Dark Ace smirked and mounted his skimmer. "I suppose."

Aerrow smiled and watched Dark Ace fly away. He mounted his own skimmer and before starting it, he watched the Talon skimmer fly, but it was hit by lighting and the engine blew, heading straight for the wastelands.

Aerrow blinked and the skimmer was gone. He quickly started his skimmer and flew back to the Condor. He landed and cut the engine, quickly going to the bridge. "Hey-"

"Not now Finn." Aerrow said a little out of breath. He quickly picked up the radio and dialled the number for Dark Ace's room. "Please, please, please, pick up." Nothing. Aerrow placed the com down and sat on the couch. "He left only a little while ago. I'll call later on today and see if he answers."

It was around dinner when Aerrow tried calling Dark Ace again. He seemed to press the numbers in slow motion, almost frightened of what he would or wouldn't hear on the other end.

"Domino?"

"Oh thank the heavens."

"It's you. What do you want?"

"I wanted to…who's Domino?"

"No one. What do you want?"

"Is she a lover?"

"No. Now what do you want?"

"I thought I saw your skimmer be hit by lighting and crash to the wastelands."

"No, I'm alive. Is that it?"

"Ye-"c

He heard a click and looked at the radio. "Nice man." He hung up and looked at Finn who came into the room from the kitchen, holding a sandwich. "Hi."

"You were worried about Dark Ace?"

"Yes. I didn't want to be bored when fighting Talons."

"Makes sense."

Aerrow smiled and fell on the couch. But talking with the man made him wonder what he saw when the flash of lighting struck.

Puppet Master


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dark Ace stared at his radio. Waiting for her to call. The last time he picked up it was Aerrow, hoping if he was okay. How odd. But he was waiting for her to call, because she and him had a date. He was dressed in a blood red button down shirt, black dress pants and fancy shoes. His hair was out of the raven shape and brushed down. He let out a breath he'd been holding and fell back on the bed. "She's not-" knocking. He got up and opened the door and saw no one. He cautiously closed the door and turned around into the empty space. "Stupid Talons." He sat on the bed, but immediately felt something message his shoulders. He placed his hand over what hand there was and held it. "Domino." The hands were visible now and so was the rest of the person. She sat beside him and fixed her white, almost see through dress. Her bleach blond hair was down and hanging around her shoulders. As her bangs covered her green eye and the blue one stood out. Her skin was perfect and tan. She was an angel.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked after placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Lucky guess. If it wasn't then I guess I'd be screwed." Dark Ace said as he held her close, stroking her hair. "Next time I'll try to sneak out of Cyclonia."

"Good. Sneaking on here is a pain."

"It is."

Dark Ace laid down and took her with him as he stroked her hair. Domino smiled and admired his body. Strong and well built. "God Ace. How did I ever find a guy like you?"

"Lucky. I don't go for just any girl."

"Really? What kind of girl do you go for?"

"The hot, sexy, angel kind. And it's lucky you fit that description."

Domino smiled and breathed in his scent. He smelt of black cherry blossoms and the summer breeze. She figured it was from where he was born. She learned, Dark Ace grew up as a farm boy. He trained his horse, fed the animals and did his chores. He knew how to play the guitar and sing as well. "Your to amazing."

Dark Ace smirked and kissed the top of her head. "Your everything to me."

"I love you."

"I lo-"

Once more there was knocking at the door. Dark Ace looked at Domino and she looked back at him. "What do I do?"

"Hide. Cloak yourself."

Domino nodded and did.

Dark Ace stood and moved to the door, opening it. "Yes?"

"Master Cyclonis wishes to speak to you."

"Alright. Now, leave before I'm even more tempted to rip your head off your shoulders."

The talon left and Dark Ace turned around the door sliding shut behind him. "You have to go?" Domino asked uncloaking herself.

"For a tiny bit. But I promise I'll come back."

Domino frowned, but kissed his lips. "Alright."

Dark Ace dressed in his Talon uniform and left. He walked to the throne room and bowed to his master. "Master."

"Dark Ace. I need to ask you about the battle with Aerrow."

"Oh. Well it was fine. The normal fighting, however we called the battle off-"

"You did what?" she asked sending shivers up his spine.

"Let me finish. We called it off because I slipped in blood and landed in a pile of intestines. There was a dead and gutted body." Master Cyclonis contemplated the situation. She turned back to Dark Ace and sent a crystal bolt at him, he dogged and the crystal bolt, disintegrated a talon behind him. "I'm sorry." he said.

"You let a dead body stop your battle?"

"…yes." Dark Ace left quickly, before she shot another bolt of energy at him. Making sure to step over the talon's ashes. He left back to his room and closed the door locking it. "Shit. She has lost her mind."

"Who?"

"My master."

"Why? What happened?"

"She flipped out because Aerrow and I ended a fight over a dead body."

Domino lifted a questioning eyebrow, but shrugged. "As long as my sexy man is okay."

"He is."

Domino smiled and pulled the man down to her lips. They had a height difference and a age difference. Dark Ace was 6 feet and Domino was 5'9 as Dark Ace was twenty-seven, she was nineteen, the same age as Aerrow. She pulled away and looked at her watch. "I got to go."

"What? Why?"

"Early day tomorrow."

Dark Ace sighed and kissed her. "Fine. Call me so I know your safe."

"You know for a ruthless Talon. You're really overprotective."

"I got to be."

Domino smiled, kissed his lips again, cloaked herself and left the room and off Cyclonia.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Aerrow lay on his bed. Eyes closed and sleeping peacefully. Soft movements of the blankets, from his calm breathing. Nothing could wake him from his sleep. Except for a scream. His eyes opened and he sat up, wiping crust form his eyes. He pulled the covers away and stood. Slowly he stumbled onto the bridge, where Finn and Piper were. "What's going on?" he asked.

Piper turned to him and quickly embraced him. "I'm so, so sorry Aer. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Didn't mean for what to happened?"

Piper pulled out of the embrace and grabbed his hand and brought him to what they were looking at. Their was broken glass and a frame with a scratched picture in it. Aerrow fell to his knees and picked up the frame. He brushed glass off the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of his family and him. However Aaron's face was scratched out, his mother had blood pouring from her eyes and Aerrow had a bullet wound through his chest. "Who the hell did this?" he asked with a sad tone.

"We don't know dude. We just found this like that." Finn said watching Aerrow stand and keep looking at the picture.

"We're sorry though." Piper said.

"It's…it's fine."

They both could see the sadness on their Sky Knights face. The picture meant the world to him. It was the only thing that was left of his parents and him.

They watched him leave to his room and they heard the door close and the click of the lock. They turned to each other. "He's really upset." he said.

"Yeah. But what can we do? We can't fix the picture."

"No. But we can try to figure out who broke it."

"I guess."

"For Aerrow?"

"For Aerrow."

Finn smiled and they both went to their rooms.

The morning sun shone through the windows of the Condor. Aerrow sat up and looked at the picture. He slept at his desk, trying to fix the picture, but it was no use. It would stay vandalized. He stood and walked out of the room and raised a brow to what he saw. "Piper. Finn. What's going on?" he asked as the ship was covered in police tape.

"Aerrow. Dude we're going to find out who broke the photo." Finn said.

"There's no need for that. It was probably just an accid-"

"I wouldn't say that. Look at this." Piper said.

Aerrow and Finn walked to Piper and she was holding a piece of paper and written in blood was a note. _You all let me die. You all shall pay the price of what you put me through. _They looked at each other and swallowed. "Who wrote this?" Finn asked looking at the note

"I don't kn-" Aerrow quickly went to the controls and stopped making everyone jolt forward

"What the hell?" Finn asked.

"Dark Ace is right there."

Finn looked out and saw the Cyclonian on the flight deck, knocked out and bloody. "And? Let's kick him off."

Aerrow shook his head and quickly ran to the flight deck and knelt by the man. His skin was cut and deep gashes were in his chest and arm, however none of the wounds were fatal. "Finn!"

The sharpshooter walked to the Sky Knight and crossed his arms. "Yes?"

"Help me get him inside and on the couch."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Finn rolled his eyes and helped Aerrow bring the surprisingly light man onto the bridge, there placing him gently on the couch.

"What are you doing? That's the Dark Ace." Piper said hiding behind Finn.

"He needs help."

"But he's a Cyclonian."

"Whether Cyclonian or Atmosian it's still is our duty to help."

"You Sky Knights really like to obey the laws huh?" Dark Ace asked sitting up as he winced at the cuts.

"Dark Ace. What happened to you?"

"How the hell should I know? I only remember being on the Cyclonian cruiser testing out the blasters with a few other talons, when the engine blew and the ship went down. I was hit on the head with one of the falling pieces of metal and was knocked out."

"How did the cruiser's engine blow?"

Dark Ace shrugged. "I don't know."

Aerrow shook his head and held his hand to Finn and Finn handed him the note. "Do you know anyone with this kind of writing?"

Dark Ace grabbed the note and studied it. "How can you recognize someone's writing if it's in blood?" he asked handing the note back to Aerrow.

Aerrow took it and sighed, while shrugging. He handed the note back to Piper. "Are you good to fly?"

"I don't know."

Dark Ace stood and groaned as the cuts expanded. "Shit, that hurts."

"Sit and let Piper look at the wounds."

"Look Sky Knight, they're enough for me to handle. I'm not a little boy."

"I know. But you should still get them looked at."

"Fine." Dark Ace sat down and Piper sat beside him. They ignored the awkwardness and she looked over him. Although she looked at his metal arm for a while. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"How did you get this?"

"My forth battle."

"Could you tell us?"

"Perhaps when it's story time. Now finish up. I need to go."

"Where?" Aerrow inquired sitting on the other side of Dark Ace.

"Places."

"What kind of places."

Dark Ace sighed and turned to look at Aerrow with a dull expression. "If you must know, I have a date. One that can't be missed. Now I need to go." Dark Ace stood and ignored the feeling of pain.

"What's her name?"

"Why?"

"Because it's funny the Dark Ace has a date."

"Her name is Domino Doomlet. Happy?"

"That's the girl you were expecting a call from."

"Yes. Now go-"

"How long have you been seeing her?"

"A few years. Now I must leave…I'm 'borrowing' your skimmer." he said then walked out, taking Aerrow's skimmer to the skies.

Aerrow frowned a bit and turned his head to Piper as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you jealous Dark Ace has a girlfriend?" Finn mocked.

"Finn." Piper scolded.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to Aerrow. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I guess seeing how you, Finn _and_ Dark Ace have lovers makes me feel unloved."

Piper smiled and kissed his cheek. "We love you."

"I meant the way Dark Ace loves his date."

"Oh."

"Dude. You're a hot guy. Of course not as hot as myself, but hot. And eventually you'll see a girl that you love and then…well then you can get a girlfriend."

Aerrow and Piper looked at Finn. "That was a semi smart thing to say."

"Thank you."

Aerrow smiled and stood. "Alright. Clean all this up and I'll be working on my spare skimmer. Making sure it works properly."

"Alright."

Aerrow left and the two cleaned up the mess.

Everything was clean. Stork was now flying the ship and Radarr sat on Aerrow's shoulder as he rested on the couch. "Some morning." Finn said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah."

"Hey guys." Junko said turning to them as he walked in. "What were you guys doing last night? I heard a glass break?"

"A picture of Aerrow and his family broke and Finn and I were just trying to figure out how and who left this note." Piper said handing it to Junko, who took it in his large hand.

"That's odd, but who's blood is this?"

"We don't know."

"Perhaps we should figure that out." Aerrow said scratching Radarr's head. "Might help with who wrote it."

"Good idea. I'll take it to my lab and run a few tests. Be out in an hour or so."

Piper took the note back and left to her room.

An hour past and Piper came out holding the note. "Did you find out who the blood belonged to?" Junko asked as the boys turned to face her.

"I got a last name, just not first. Anybody know a guy with the last name Wisen?"

"Wisen? No, never heard of that." Aerrow said.

"I have actually." Junko said.

They turned to face him. "Really? Who was he?"

"His first name was An-" a knife was stabbed through his back and exited out his chest, blood splattering on Aerrow, Radarr and Finn. Aerrow and Finn tried to save Junko, from the knife wound, but a flock of knives flew, most hitting Junko, while the others hit the wall. Junko fell and the knives ceased. Aerrow and Finn looked at each other then their dead friend. "What the hell?" Piper screamed.

Aerrow looked at her and then the note in her hand. "We're paying the price for what we put him through."

"That's crazy. We don't even know the first name of who wrote the note."

"Yes, but he's angry."

"…then what do we do?" Finn asked turning Junko over.

Aerrow knelt and began yanking out the knives, cringing at the sound of the knives scraping bone. "We give him a funeral and we tell the council."

"What are we supposed to tell them? Some dead guy is going around killing people?"

"Yes. Stork. Head to Atmosia."

The Merb nodded and he flew them off.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Condor reached it's destination. "Piper. Stay with Junko and Stork. Finn, Radarr and I will talk to the council."

Piper nodded and hugged Aerrow, not caring if he got blood on her. "I'm so scared."

"It's alright. I promise you nothing bad is going to happen." he kissed the top of her head and they separated. "Come on Finn."

Finn nodded and they left. People stared as they were covered in blood and the council gasped as they entered. "What happened to you two?"

"Sir we have a murderer and a victim. Our strongman, Junko, was killed before our eyes. Thus the blood, however the murderer is dead himself."

The council looked at each other then back at Aerrow. "We have a hard time believing that."

"I suspect you would, but please. Explore the supernatural and believe us Atmos is under the attack of the dead."

"I'm sorry. But did you just say attack of the dead?"

Aerrow turned around and her beauty made his heart skip three beats. But he stayed collected. "Yes. Our friend was murdered by a dead man."

She shook her head and almost fell back but Aerrow caught her. "That's impossible."

"I know it seems that way, but it's true.

Well. If you insist this is real then we will alert the Atmos."

"Even the Cyclonians?"

"Even the Cyclonians. Now why don't you two go clean up. You're a real mess."

"Yes sir." Aerrow and Finn we're about to leave, when she placed her hand on Aerrow's shoulder. "Yes?" he asked turning to face her.

"Would you mind giving me a lift to my home terra?"

"Not at all, but what's your name?"

"Domino."

Aerrow blinked to get her name through his mind all the way. "Is your last name Doomlet?

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"When your on the Condor you'll know."

Domino shrugged, smiled and walked with them as they began to walk back to the ship all the time, Aerrow thinking of how she could be in love with Dark Ace.

Domino watched as the Condor became closer and she grabbed Aerrow's hand. "What's wrong?"

"Just cruiser scare me on the outside. I hate things that look so large."

"It's fine. The Condor can't do anything. Except for fly and stay still."

Domino smiled and they finally climbed on bored. "Everyone. This is Domino Doomlet." Aerrow announced.

"Oh my God. Dark Ace can sure pick his women. You are gorgeous." Piper said admiring her.

"Thanks, so that's how you knew my name…how'd you know Dark Ace and I were a couple?"

"He told us." Finn said. He turned his head to look at where the body of Junko was. "Where is he?"

"We called someone to get him and I cleaned the blood, while Stork and I got rid of the blades."

"Oh."

"Speaking of calling. Mind if I call Dark Ace and tell him where I am." Domino asked pushing her hair out of her face.

"No. Go right ahead."

"Thanks."

She picked up the radio and they watched as she called her lover. After three minutes, Domino hung up blushing. "Wow."

"What is it?" Aerrow asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Dark Ace is so romantic."

"Romantic? I've never heard him be called that before."

"Well, you're not his lover." she smiled.

He returned the smile. "So what'd he say?"

"He told me that he was glad to hear that I was okay and if he couldn't hear my voice again he'd die. Darkness would be his life if I was not there to be his light."

"Awwww. That's so cute." Piper said.

"Cute? I'm never cute."

Their heads turned to Dark Ace as he stepped through the bridge doors. His footsteps echoing through the quiet halls. Quiet until Domino hugged him "Acey. Oh I'm glad you came." she said then kissed his lips.

"How else would you leave this place?" he asked holding her close.

"I don't know. The Storm Hawks or Aerrow could give me a ride."

"Ha. I'm not letting any of them touch you. Except the girl. I wouldn't mind seeing a bit of girl on girl."

Domino smiled and kissed him again. "You are the horniest man I know."

"Thank you."

"…Dark Ace. Never seen you in this kind of light before." Aerrow said scratching the back of his head.

"That's probably because you've never seen me around the girl I love."

"I guess."

Dark Ace smirked and kissed Domino deeply on the lips before pulling away and holding her tight to his chest.

"Aerrow? I should of known you and the Dark Ace were working together."

"Carver?" Dark Ace asked turning to face the ex-Sky Knight.

"Yes idiot. It is I."

Dark Ace clenched his hands into fists, but Domino calmed him, by a kiss to the cheek.

"Carver." Piper cheered greeting the man with a hug and kiss to the lips.

"She's dating that loser?" Aerrow asked Finn, not meaning for his words to be spoken out loud.

"What'd you say, Sky Knight?"

"I just said loser."

Carver moved from Piper and closer to Aerrow. Quickly pinning him against the wall. Fist raised and about to hit, when he was flipped backwards and arm pinned behind his back. "And I thought I over reacted." Dark Ace said putting pressure on Carver's arm. "Leave him alone and your arm will be free of any broken bones."

"Fine, fuck head."

Dark Ace smirked and twisted his arm, causing a loud _snap_. "Oops. My hand slipped." Dark Ace said. He let go and stood as Aerrow quickly moved behind the Cyclonian.

"Carver." Piper said moving to help her lover.

Aerrow turned Dark Ace to him. "Thank you."

Dark Ace put his hand on Aerrow's shoulder and nodded a small smile on his lips. "The least I can do for making sure Domino was alright."

Aerrow smiled as they parted and Domino hugged Dark Ace and kissed him. "I love you."

"As I love you my dear princess."

Aerrow invited Dark Ace and Domino to stay the night. Of course the rest of the Storm Hawks disagreed and was sure Dark Ace was going to kill them in the middle of the night. So Aerrow showed them when he and Domino went to bed, Aerrow brought them to their room and they saw Dark Ace asleep, holding Domino close, arms tightly wrapped around her. He didn't snore or seem to breathe. But he did. "See. He's fine." Aerrow whispered closing the door.

"I guess." Piper agreed. "Well. I think it's best for the rest of us to go to bed."

They nodded and went their separate ways.

Morning came and the Condor was able to wash all images of Junko's death and the blood off their uniforms. Now, as Finn walked into the kitchen, he found Dark Ace sitting at the table, hands folded behind his head and staring off into space. "Morning." Finn said cautiously walking past the Cyclonian.

"Morning." Dark Ace replied folding his hands on the table then resting his forehead in the space on the table.

"You okay?"

"…fine."

"You don't look or sound fine."

"How do you propose to someone way younger then yourself and your not aloud to leave Cyclonia or be infatuated with an Atmosian?" he asked looking up at the blonde with a dull expression.

"That's an excellent question. Ask Aer. He usually knows what to say."

"Aer?"

"Short for Aerrow. His nickname of sorts."

"Ah."

Dark Ace stood and Finn looked at him. Eyes trailing to his right arm. "Are you ever going to tell us how you got that?" Finn asked.

"Maybe. Why is it you want to know so badly?"

"It's just. Well. I don't know. Information we want to know but can't have I guess…and I'm scared your going to hit me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're the Dark Ace."

Dark Ace placed his hand on Finn's shoulder and lightly squeezed. "Believe me. You and I have never fought and we never will. So there is no point in starting a rivalry if we are never going to fight."

Finn nodded and watched Dark Ace leave and after the Cyclonian was out of the room he breathed out. "Hey Finn."

The blonde jumped and held a spatula. "Oh. Hey Aer." he said putting the spatula on the counter. "I thought you were Dark Ace come back to kill me."

Aerrow raised a brow and sat where Dark Ace sat. He looked at the table and noticed the man had left a black box. He picked it up and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring. "Wow. This is really nice. Who's is it?"

"I don't know. Dark Ace was sitting there before. He does want to marry that chick."

"Then I'll go return this." Aerrow stood and made his way down the hall, looking at the ring.

"Aerrow." He looked up and saw Dark Ace standing a few inches away. "My ring."

"Yeah. I was going to return it. It's really nice."

"Thank you. It took me seven months to pay for that ring."

"How long have you and Domino been dating again?"

"A few years. However to be exact it would be two years."

"Wow. Well, here." Aerrow said handing back the ring. Dark Ace took it and closed the lid, holding it tight.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure. What?"

"Let's speak in private. Where's your quarters?"

Aerrow led the man to his room and they entered it. The door sliding shut behind them. "So what's this about?"

"How do you propose to someone way younger then yourself and your not aloud to leave Cyclonia or be infatuated with an Atmosian? And that is exactly what I asked Finn."

"Oh, you asked Finn for romantic advise?"

"Yes, but he told me to come to you."

Aerrow smiled and sat on the bed, motioning the Dark Ace to sit with him, which he did. "Well, you can quit being a Cyclonian or she can become a Cyclonian. That's, I think, all that you're able to do."

Dark Ace nodded and looked at the box. "Could you hold onto this?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust Cyclonis. She could find it."

Aerrow took the box and looked at Dark Ace. "You're not as evil as everyone thinks."

"I know. Just don't tell anyone that."

"I won't."

Dark Ace looked at the clock on the wall and hung his head. "Cyclonis expected me back yesterday. I'm going to be in so much shit."

"Then you're leaving?"

"Yes. Tell Domino I left and I love her." Aerrow nodded and Dark Ace stood. Aerrow followed the man to the hanger bay and grabbed his arm before he mounted his skimmer. "Yes?" he asked.

"Thank you. For not allowing Carver to hit me."

"As I said before. I was repaying a favour."

Aerrow nodded and stood back as the Dark Ace started the skimmer. But he turned to Aerrow and threw something to him, which he caught. "What's this?"

"Open it and you'll see."

Dark Ace sped off and Aerrow looked at his hand. In it was a gold Storm Hawks locket. He opened it and it was his mother and father and him as a child. Aerrow blinked as he started at the picture. "Why did Dark Ace have this?" he walked to his room and placed the locket on his desk. His head turned to the door. "Aerrow? Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

The door opened and Domino walked in. "Where's Dark Ace?"

"He left, but he told me to tell you, that he loves you."

She sighed and held her stomach. "Oh god." she whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"…he's going to be a father."

"Huh?"

"I'm pregnant with his child. I was going to tell him this morning, but he left." she said as she swayed to the left.

Aerrow stood and caught her as she fell. "Domino, are you alright?"

"Yes. Just the kid keeps kicking." she smiled. "I can't wait to tell him."

"I'm sure he'll be excited."

"I hope."

Aerrow smiled and kissed her cheek as he stood her. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Most men, well men from certain royal family, kiss cheeks a lot."

"But I'm not royalty."

"You seem like it."

Aerrow smiled, but the smiled was wiped from his face as they both covered their ears to stop the screaming.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"What is that?" Domino asked covering her ears.

"I don't know."

"Aerrow!"

Aerrow ran out of the room and followed the scream. He found Piper crying over a body. Carver was gutted and eyes gouged out. "Piper, what happened?"

"I don't know. I woke up and found him like this."

Aerrow knelt, but fell back as Carver sat up laughing. "You are the most gullible person I know." Carver said wiping black makeup from his eye lids.

"You ass. Where'd you get all this fake blood and guts?"

"We got them last night. Wanted to see if you'd believe it."

Aerrow stood rolling his eyes. "Well, you gave me a heat attack."

"Good. Show's you for calling me a loser."

"I thought a grown man like you wouldn't let a simple word like, loser, get on your nerves."

"It did and you even got Dark Ace to help you. I thought you could pull your own weight."

"I can. But in that moment I needed help and he helped me." Carver rolled his eyes and stood. Aerrow saw his broken arm in a sling. "But I am sorry for him breaking your arm."

"Whatever. Now clean this up."

"Me? Why must I clean your mess?"

"Because I said so."

Aerrow rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Piper following. She grabbed his arm and made him turn to face her. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry about Carver. I know he can be a real jerk sometimes."

"Yeah. Why are you dating him? I mean. I knew you were dating someone, but why Carver?"

"I chose Carver, because…I don't know why. He was charming and he was good looking and he asked me."

"Do you not remember what he is? He betrayed Atmos and tried to kill me on two occasions."

Piper hung her head and sadly stated, "I remember."

Aerrow sighed and lifted her head to look at him. "I'm sorry. I guess I thought a pretty girl like you would find a better man."

"I did have a crush on you for a bit. But then I thought it wouldn't really work."

Aerrow smiled and hugged her. "I love you Piper. You're like my younger sister."

Piper retuned the hug and smiled. "I love you too Aerrow."

They stayed like that for a while. Then when they pulled away Domino was standing behind Aerrow. "Um."

Aerrow turned around and smiled at her. "Yeah?"

"What was the screaming?"

"Carver played a cruel joke on Aer. He pretended he was dead. So when Aerrow got close he scared the living daylights out of him." Piper answered.

"Oh. I thought something serious happened."

"Nope. Just a jack ass pulling a prank."

Domino smiled, but they looked to Carver as he walked out of the room. He was holding something in the palm of his hand. "What is it sweetie?" Piper asked.

"A black checker piece."

"A black checker piece?" Aerrow asked.

"Yes." Carver held the piece between his forefinger and thumb. Aerrow took it and held it. "Heavier then most checker pieces, huh?"

"Yeah." Aerrow scratched off the black paint and under that was a marble black stone with a red skull and crossbones. "…this is poisonous?"

"What?"

"It has a skull and crossbones. Isn't that the symbol for poison."

Carver looked the marble and chuckled. "Well isn't that stupid."

"Stupid? That's death right there." Stork said.

"What do you mean?"

"That sign is meant as a death threat. I remember on Terra Merbian, almost everyone got a message like that. If they didn't heed the warning they would die."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment until someone was calling them. Aerrow picked up the com and a doctor told them to come to the morgue. "We've got to go to a morgue?" Piper asked.

"Finn and I do. The rest stay here."

"I want to come too." Domino said standing by Aerrow side.

"Are you sure? It may not be a pleasant sight."

"I'm sure."

"Alright. Come on guys."

The three walked down the open hatch and to the morgue.

Aerrow had to cringe at the sight. Junko lay upon a table. Chest open and his stomach, kidneys and heart lay on the table beside the body. "Storm Hawks. I'm glad you came." said the doctor wiping blood off his scalpel with a cloth.

"No need to thank. But why are we here?"

"Because we found something inside your friends stomach. Which one of you is the bravest?"

"That would be Aerrow." Finn said pushing the Sky Knight forward.

Aerrow glared at Finn, before he walked to the doctor. "We're going to open his stomach. What we saw from he X-ray's was interesting."

Aerrow nodded and watched the doctor slice open Junko's stomach. Fluid spilled out, but what came with the fluid was a checker piece. The doctor wiped off the fluid and Aerrow looked at it. "That is odd."

"You have no idea do you?"

"Huh?"

"A man. A long time a-"

In-between the doctor's eyes came a scalpel. Aerrow gasped and pushed the doctor's body away. "Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"I…I don't know." Aerrow slowly backed away from the body. He stopped. Squinting he could see movement. Little movement. But he fell to this knees as another scalpel was logged in between his lungs. Blood flowed from the wound as Aerrow tried to stop the bleeding. Domino and Finn rushed to his side and tried helping him. "Finn. Help me. Domino warn Carver." Domino nodded and she left as Finn helped Aerrow to a hospital.

Domino got on bored just as blood sprayed across the whole bridge. Carver's headless body was on the ground as brains were splatters as well as bone. "Piper! What happened?"

"C-Carver and I were walking down the hall and then the p-pipes burst and then crushed together crushing his head." Piper sobbed.

Domino shivered and grabbed the com. She called Dark Ace and he was there under two minutes. "…bloody hell."

"Ace." Domino said hugging him.

Dark Ace wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but Carver's dead and Aerrow's in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"A scalpel pierced his chest."

Dark Ace blinked and looked at Domino. "We need to go to the hospital."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her off.

Dark Ace and Domino, quietly entered the room. Finn sat beside Aerrow holding Aerrow's hand. Aerrow's heartbeat was steady, but a little on the slow side and his chest was bandage. "How is he?"

"Fine. Well, that's what the doctor said."

Dark Ace nodded and held Domino to him. "He's going to survive right?" Domino asked leaning her head on Dark Ace's chest.

"Yeah."

Domino nodded and closed her eyes, but they looked at Aerrow as he stirred and sat up. Finn tightened his grip on Aerrow's hand and watched his Sky Knight. His green eyes opened and looked at each of them. "Hi."

"You're okay?" Finn asked.

"Soar, but yeah. Did I need surgery?"

"Yeah. They needed to cut out the scalpel, it was in so deep."

"Oh."

Aerrow blinked the sleep from his eyes and smiled. "How long do I need to stay in here?"

"The doctors said they want you to stay over night, so they can keep an eye on you." Finn answered as he slowly loosened his grip.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"I never left your side, but they just came."

"Then it was nice of you to come."

Dark Ace nodded and slightly smiled at the Sky Knight as Aerrow smiled back. "But you know the black checker piece Carver has?" Dark Ace's eyes seem to widened as he muttered words in a different language and crossed his heart. "What was that?"

"That piece you speak of is death in it's own way. But you don't stay dead."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked as the three looked at the man in curiosity and fear."

"Once you are killed by some sort of 'accident' then you're body is used to help this man. His name was Andrew Wisen. He was a puppet maker. But a morbid one at that. He killed many people and used them to make the dolls. There was one body he used to make a clown. Once he was caught and brought to justice, he was sentenced to death and as he finished his last doll of his life, he placed it in a case with all the rest of the dolls. Then, as they say, his ghost came back and possessed the last doll. His name is Billy and he will kill you and take your body for a puppet." Dark Ace finished, after crossing his heart.

"I think that's what the doctor was going to tell me, before he was killed." Aerrow said, before he swallowed hard. "Wasn't Wisen the last name of the man who wrote the note?" Aerrow asked Finn

"…Andrew wrote it in his own blood."

"That man's a freak." Aerrow turned to the Cyclonian. "Dark Ace?"

"Yes?"

"You're not going to die, are you?"

"I don't know, Aerrow, why?"

"The doctor was going to tell me about Andrew's history and he died and you just told us about it, so will he kill you?"

"I don't know. No one knows how he chooses his targets." Dark Ace answered as he felt Domino tighten his grip on him. "It's alright love."

"I don't want you to die."

"Nor do I want to die. But I've escaped death many times. So I hope that lady luck will shine on me when I need her."

Domino pressed her head to his chest and felt like crying. But she held it in and looked up as the doctor walked in. "Excuse me. But visiting hours are over and Mr. Nomaice needs rest. You can see him tomorrow." said the doctor.

They nodded and left, Finn waving at Aerrow as he left. "I hope he's okay."

"He should be. The doctors said he would live." Domino said holding Dark Ace's hand. "What do you think Ace?"

"I agree with Domino. They said he would be and he will be." Dark Ace said. He looked out the window and watched the sky turn dark.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Aerrow wasn't aloud to move that much. He had to stay resting and he didn't have a problem with that. Dark Ace and Domino stayed on the Condor. Stork and Radarr didn't trust Dark Ace, even though Aerrow, Domino and Finn trusted Dark Ace with not killing them as they slept.

The Talon entered Aerrow's room and looked at the Sky Knight reading. "Hello Aerrow."

Aerrow looked up from his book and smiled. "Hi Dark Ace. What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to see if you doing okay."

"I'm fine. You remember what you told us about that Andrew guy?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Were all the puppets life sized or were they all small puppets?"

"Over sixty small puppets and one life sized clown puppet."

"Creepy."

"He was a strange man."

Aerrow smiled and looked at his desk seeing the locket. "Why did you have that locket?"

Dark Ace turned to the desk and picked it up, opening it to see the picture. "Your father gave it to me. When I was going away for a little bit to be with my dying mother. He said "This is your home away from home." I remember when you were this young. You had a lisp and were missing your two front teeth. You were the cutest kid. Now look at you."

Aerrow smiled and giggled. "I'm still cute."

"Whatever you say." he smiled. Aerrow smiled back and shifted on his bed, making him wince. "Still soar?"

"A little. Hurts when I move, but I do need a bath or something though." Aerrow said running his hand through his hair that felt greasy to him.

"I can carry you to the tub." Dark Ace said.

"You are strong enough."

"You're a light kid."

Aerrow smiled and put the book down. He lifted his arms and Dark Ace smirked. He placed his arms under Aerrow's knees and on his back, lifting with ease. Aerrow wrapped his arms around the Talon's neck as Dark Ace walked out of the room, but turned as Finn tapped his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Why are you carrying our Sky Knight?"

"He needs a bath so I'm carrying him to the bathroom. Why?"

"Just looked odd."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to run off with him."

Aerrow looked at Finn and smiled. "What are you doing?"

"I was bored. Nothing to do around here."

Aerrow nodded and Finn walked off. Dark Ace turned back to the bathroom and opened the door. He set Aerrow on the toilet seat and kneeled by

the bath, making sure the water was just right. "There you go." Dark Ace stood. "Just call if you need anything."

Aerrow nodded and watched Dark Ace leave, before undressing and stepping into the tub, slowly sitting down. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. After he washed himself he let himself have a little nap.

Dark Ace sat at the bridge and watched the clouds go by. Stork kept an eye on him, not trusting any of his movements. "Dark Ace. Are you infected with mind worms?"

"No, why?"

"Only mind worms would make a co-pilot betray his team."

"I betrayed them because…" now that Dark Ace thought about he didn't know why. It wasn't for power and it wasn't for love. "I don't remember why. It was so long ago."

Stork nodded and turned to the Talon Commander. "How can we trust you?"

"I haven't killed Aerrow, even though I've gotten so many chances. None of you are dead because of me and I could kill you with a snap of my fingers."

Stork nodded and turned back to the controls. "Hey Stork!" Finn asked as he stepped into the bridge. "Seen my guitar?"

"No, but it would be good fuel for my baby."

Finn rolled his eyes and looked at the Cyclonian. "Have you?"

"No, however, I can help you look for it." Dark Ace offered.

"Cool."

Dark Ace stood and followed Finn to his room. The blonde's room was messy, but reminded Dark Ace of his own room when he was a teen. "Interesting living area."

"Thanks. So help me look."

Dark Ace's eyes were caught on a instrument in the corner of the room. He took away shirts and saw Finn's guitar. "Is this it?"

"Where'd you find it?"

"Right here."

"You're a miracle worker."

Dark Ace smirked and Finn sat on his bed and started playing. Dark Ace covered his ears as they felt like they were bleeding. Finn stopped and looked at him. "You okay?"

"Yes. Just, the sound-"

"You're right. It would sound better in a more open area." Finn left and Dark Ace followed him. Aerrow was out of the bath and sitting with Piper and Domino. "People. This song is for all the ladies." he winked at the two girls.

He began playing as they all covered their ears, but Dark Ace grabbed the guitar from Finn. "Can I give you a few pointers?"

"Sure."

Aerrow looked to Domino and whispered, "Is he any good?"

"He said he can play, but I've never heard him play before."

Dark Ace sat on the arm of the couch, closest to Domino and placed his fingers right, as he began to strum. Dark Ace played music and they all listened carefully. Even Finn. Once he played a whole song, they clapped for him. He handed the guitar back to Finn and Finn knelled. "It is an honour to stand before a Rock God."

Dark Ace chuckled. "I'm not a Rock God. Just someone who is really good at playing the guitar."

"How did you get so good?" Aerrow asked.

"My father taught me."

"Amazing." Aerrow said.

"Thank you." Dark Ace stood and looked at the female on the other side of Aerrow. Her head was down and he saw a tear fall from her eye and onto the floor. "Are you alright?" he asked in a surprisingly gentle tone.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" she asked looking at the Talon a fake smile plastered on her face.

"You seemed upset."

"Me? Upset? No. Why would I be upset?" Dark Ace looked away and didn't bother answering the rhetorical question. She missed Carver. "I'm going to go tidy up my crystal lab and have a little nap." she said and stood.

"Alright." Aerrow said. They watched her walk off, before Aerrow turned to the commander. "Were you checking if one of the Storm Hawks was okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you the Dark Ace?"

The man smirked and nodded. "Yes dear boy. I am the Dark Ace."

Aerrow smiled a little, then looked at the radio. "Isn't your master going to worry about you?"

Dark Ace looked at Aerrow with a raised eyebrow. "What master?"

"Master Cyclonis. M.C. The ruler of Cyclonia. The lady you pledge allegiance to."Dark Ace smacked his forehead with his palm and sighed. "Damn it. I forgot she doesn't know I'm here. Hell, she doesn't even know if I'm still alive."

"How could you forget you had a master?" Finn asked setting his guitar on his lap as he sat on the other side of Aerrow.

"I don't know. I guess I got caught up in all this, I forgot."

"So, are you leaving?" Aerrow asked.

"Yes. May Domino stay on bored with you?"

"Of course."

"Good. And please protect her."

"We will."

Dark Ace smiled and kissed his lovers cheek, before walking to the hanger bay and taking to the skies.

Domino smiled and touched her cheek. "I love him so much. I hope he's not in to much trouble from his master."

"I hope not either. But he can handle it. Now, I'm going to check on Piper."

Aerrow stood with the help of Finn and Domino. He slowly walked to Piper's door and as he opened it, he needed to hold the wall for support. His heart lurched forward and he felt it stop. There was Piper. Hanging, with a rope around her neck. "Finn!" he called.

The blonde came in and his whole body shaking with terror. He walked in and helped her from the rope, lying her lifeless body on the bed. "She killed herself?" Finn asked.

"Yes."

Domino and Stork were now in the room and ignored her body as Radarr climbed up Aerrow's side and wrapped his tail protectively around Aerrow's neck. The Sky Knight, looked to her desk and saw a piece of folded paper. He picked up the note from Piper's desk and read it aloud. "_Dear Aerrow, Finn, Radarr, Stork, Domino and Dark Ace if your still there. I'm sorry you'll find my body hanging from the pipes. But I miss Carver. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. So I killed myself to be with him. I'm sorry. I love all of you, especially you, Aerrow. You were like my older brother and my long-time crush. But now, I plan to be with Carver. So as my finally words to all of you I say, I'm sorry__.__"_Silence spread between all of them. Mourning for their lost friend. "She threw her life away to be with some…asshole." Aerrow whispered.

"She was in love and his life was unfairly taken away."

Aerrow shrugged and placed the note back on the desk. "I'm going to miss her though."

"We all will." Finn said putting his hand on his friends shoulder. "She was what made us the Storm Hawks. Actually Junko and her made us the Storm Hawks. With out them, who are we?"

"I don't know Finn. But we aren't going to give up yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. We need to warn the council to step up their protection and we need the Dark Ace to stand with us."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Dark Ace bowed in front of Master Cyclonis. She was not happy. "Master. I apologize for my absence."

"You should be apologizing." Dark Ace nodded and rose. He crossed his arms behind his back "You're lucky I don't kill you were you stand." he nodded again. "But since you are my best Talon, I'll let you off with a warning." a third nod told the master she was not getting to him. His mind was set on something else. "Dark Ace!"

He blinked and looked at the shorter girl. "Yes master?"

"Did you hear I word I said to you?"

"Uh…something about apologizing?" he asked.

She sliced his cheek wither her crystal staff and a small amount of blood seeped from the cut. Although Dark Ace made no attempt to stop it. "I said I won't punish you and this is a warning."

"I'm sorry master and thank you master." he bowed his head and placed a closed fist to his heart.

She waved her hand and he went off. He stopped when an irritatingly familiar voice rang in his ears. He turned as Ravess seductively walked to him. "Hello whore."

The women looked shocked, but she continued her seductive act, by caressing his chest. "Why be like that Acey?"

"I am _not _Acey. I am the Dark Ace and would like to be called that." he said grabbing her hands and placing them at her sides.

Ravess frowned. "Fine. But you will beg for me to be yours one day." she slapped him, turned around and walked down the hall as Dark Ace held his red cheek and started walking away.

As soon as he entered his room, the radio beeped. He picked up and angrily asked into the com. "What?"

"Ace?"

He calmed his voice and breathed in then out. "I'm sorry sweetie. Now what can I do you for?"

"We need you to come with us to the Sky Knight council. Your our alibi."

"But…" he looked to the door. "Never mind. I'll be there soon." Dark Ace hung up and looked to the doors that led to his balcony over looking the rocky depths of Cyclonia. He walked to it and opened it, stepping out into the balcony. He looked down as the wind blew around him, just seeing a Talon's skimmer just come close, he jumped and landed behind the talon. He threw him off and flew to Atmosia.

Domino shuffled uneasily as she stood by Aerrow. "Are you okay?" he whispered to her.

"Yes. I'm just worried about Ace."

"Why?"

"He's not here yet."

"He'll-"

The doors open and Dark Ace stepped through. He put his arm around Domino. "I got here as fast as I could."

"The Storm Hawks weren't kidding. You are their support."

"Yes."

"Now that we're all here can you tell me what happened."

"Yes. As you know, Junko has died. Now two more people are dead. Carver died and Piper committed suicide because of Carver's death." Aerrow said.

The council member folded his fingers and set them on the ledge. "Now tell me who do you think is doing this?"

The Storm Hawks looked to Dark Ace. He stepped forward and bowed in respect. "I know we are on opposite sides. But I agree with what Storm Hawks that are left. A dead man is killing these innocent people. You and I are equally old. Are we not?"

"Well in the elder years, yes."

"Then you should know a man. His name was Andrew Wisen."

"Him? We sentenced him for death over nineteen years ago. You were just thirteen."

"That I was. But my father told me about him. The dead bodies he used for puppets. Well his sprits back, so they believe, and he's killing these innocent people for more materials and I believe them as much as I can."

The council conversed with each other then turned back to Dark Ace. "How do we know we can believe anything you say?"

"Alright. One. I was away from Cyclonia for two days being with them. Two, I didn't pay attention to when my master was talking and three, I disobeyed her orders of telling her where I was supposed to be." he said counting on his fingers. "So you tell me if that is not trustworthy."

"You have? You, Dark Ace, are an extraordinary man."

"Thank you." he bowed. "Now what are we going to about this?"

"Leave it to us. Now why don't you Storm Hawks go off and warn Rex Guardians. We didn't get through to them last time."

"Yes sir, come on guys." Aerrow said. They walked out of the Sky Knight building, Aerrow turning to Dark Ace. "Do you want to join us?" he asked with an almost pleading look.

"I really shouldn't. My master has her eyes on me."

"But we need you. You're like a body guard and the greatest fighter in the Atmos."

Dark Ace smirked and crossed his arms, looking at Domino. He sighed. "Fine. I'll go with you."

Aerrow smiled and Domino hugged her lover around the waist. "Thank you Acey. I love you."

"I love you too." he replied returning the embrace.

"Alright."

"To Terra Rex then?" Finn asked turning to his Sky Knight.

"Yes. Dark Ace, can you leave the Talon skimmer here?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

Dark Ace followed the group as Domino held his hand. He watched Aerrow move a little slowly, but he seemed to be getting better. "How is he?" he asked looking at his lover.

"He doesn't want to lie down anymore. He thinks he's better and thinks he can move around a lot more. But he winces when he bends over, like to sit or lay." Dark Ace looked at Aerrow and sighed. Domino squeezed his hand, turning him to look at her. "Why? Are you caring for him?"

"No. Just I want to be the one to finish him off and not some chest wound." Dark Ace said, all words a lie.

Domino looked cautiously at him, before they climbed the ship. Stork started it and they took off.

Dark Ace looked at Aerrow and he was standing leaning his one arm on the table for support as he watched the clouds go by. "What are you looking at?" Domino asked.

"Nothing." he turned his attention to her and smiled, kissing her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They separated and Dark Ace went to the Sky Knight. "Good day." he said stepping beside him.

"Hi."

"Shouldn't you be resting like the doctors said?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm completely healed."

"Really? Then why does it hurt to lean over and sit?"

"It doesn't."

"Are you restless because of Pipers death?"

Aerrow went silent. He saw the sadness deep in the boy's green eyes. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because, a person disobeys orders when they are either deeply upset or depressed. They feel like something is their fault when they could of done nothing to of stopped it."

Aerrow looked at Dark Ace and he felt like hitting the man because he was right on the spot. "Fine. But why do you care if I die or am hurt?"

"Because you're the best Sky Knight the Storm Hawks have ever had."

"My father was the best Sky Knight, not me."

Dark Ace cracked a smile and looked at the younger boy, arms crossed. "Your father was a bitch, forgive me saying."

"What?"

"He was nice to family and all, but when it came right down to his squadron he would flee, then take all the credit for what we did. If he had to chose between saving someone or saving himself, he'd choose himself. No doubt about it. I should know." he said now holding his metal arm out and looking at it.

Aerrow's eyes wandered to it and was still very curious about how he got his arm. "Is this where your going to tell us where you got your arm."

"Might as well."

Aerrow smiled a little and went with Dark Ace, sitting beside the man as he sat by Domino. Finn looked at the three of them and leaned on the wall. "What are you three doing?"

"He's going to tell us how he got his arm."

Finn's eyes widened and sat on the arm of the couch by Aerrow as Stork and Radarr turned to listen. "What the hell?" Dark Ace asked. "I say I'm going to tell Aerrow and all of a sudden the whole crew wants to know?"

"We always did, but you never told us. So now it's story time." Finn said.

"Story time?"

"Yeah. You told Piper you would tell us about your arm when it was story time."

Dark Ace nodded. Still curious why everyone wanted to know how he got his arm. "When I was seventeen, I was part of the Storm Hawks, as you all know…"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"_Aaron!" called a younger Dark Ace. He looked for his Sky Knight here and there but there was no sign. "Aaron!" he called again._

"_Michael. Sweetie, calm down. He'll be back in a little while." the crystal specialist, Melody said._

"_Where'd he go?" Ace asked looking out the window. "The Cyclonians won't wait forever to strike."_

_Melody laughed and set Ace on the couch. "You're to paranoid."_

"_Okay, so where'd he go?"_

"_He went to the Sky Knight council."_

"_Why?"_

"_Don't ask so many questions, Michael."_

"_But…" Ace sighed and crossed his arms. _

"_Now why don't you go and check up on everyone."_

_Ace frowned and stood. But sped to the hanger bay, hearing a skimmer land. "Aaron!" Ace yelled. "You're back."_

"_Of course I am. Now out of the way." Aaron pushed Ace put of the way and the young co-pilot followed the Sky Knight._

"_It's good to see you again." Melody said._

"_I wish it was for you. Now give the status report."_

"_The Cyclonians didn't attack, yet. But we have a feeling they're going to do so soon."_

"_Then why don't we bring the fight to Cyclonia."_

"_Wouldn't that be suicide?" Ace asked crossing his arms._

"_You're my co pilot Michael. You do as I say and don't ask questions."_

_Ace nodded and followed Aaron. "Now we're heading to Atmosia."_

_Once they reached Atmosia. Aaron walked out with his crew behind. But some Talons were trying to take over the terra. Aaron looked at them all and left. "Where are you going?" Ace called._

"_Talk to the council!" and he was gone._

"_Michael!"_

_Ace turned around, just in time to dodge a blade. He looked at the talon and drew his blade. The Storm Hawks fought with no Sky Knight, but Ace went down as another Talon came from behind and grabbed his arms, holding them behind his back. The Talon sliced Ace's arm off. From his elbow and down was missing. Ace took deep breaths to keep from screaming, but ended up fainting because of lose of blood. _

_Melody watched this and killed the two Talon's, helping Ace onto the ship. There she was able to attach a metal arm and heal the wound…_

"So that's how you lost it?" Finn asked.

"Boring isn't it?"

"…I found it cool."

Dark Ace smirked and looked at Aerrow. "How do you feel about hearing your father acting like that?"

Aerrow sighed and looked into the ruby red eyes of the Talon. "I hate it. I trust you were telling me the truth about him, but he cost you, your own arm and everything. You should still be all human."

"Aerrow, calm down. Your father may not of been the best Sky Knight, but he raised you and you _are _the best Sky Knight."

Aerrow took in deep breaths. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For you loosing your arm."

Dark Ace looked at it and ran his human fingers along it. He smirked. "There's no need to be sorry. It gives me the more intimidating look."

Domino smiled and kissed his cheek. "Arriving at Terra Rex." Stork announced.

Everyone stood and Stork opened the hatch. Aerrow lead them down and onto the terra, where they were greeted by the Rex Guardians. "Storm Hawks…and Dark Ace?"

"Yes."

"Why is he here?"

"He's here to help protect us." Aerrow said crossing his arms

"Protect you? From what?"

"It be best if we talked in private."

Harrier nodded leading them to the main building. There they entered the dinning hall and they sat, Storm Hawks on one side, Rex Guardians on the other. "Now explain to me, what is he to protect you from?"

Aerrow looked at Dark Ace, silently asking him to speak for them. Dark Ace cleared his throat and folded his hands together on the table. "I'm here to protect them from…a dead man."

"A dead man?"

"Yes. His name is Andrew Wisen and he was the man killing people and using them for the puppets."

"I remember. That-"

"Asshole? Bitch? Slut? Whore? Bastard? All those mixed together?" Dark Ace asked as Aerrow grabbed his arm. "What?"

"What if he can hear you and you're his next target?" Aerrow asked not wanting to loose the man who protected him once already.

"Then give me my death sentence." he said.

The doors opened and a servant walked in carrying a box. He placed it in front of Harrier. "A package came for you."

"Who is this from?"

"There was no note."

The servant left and before Harrier could opened it, Aerrow stood quickly, wincing and walked to the box. "Be careful." Dark Ace warned.

Aerrow nodded and slowly opened the folds of the box. When nothing popped out at him, he slowly leaned forward, but fainted at what was in it. Dark Ace stood and looked in the box. He wanted to faint as well, but he kept looking at the severed head. Carver's head had been put back to together and looked horrible. Everything was placed where it was supposed to be, but the skin was missing and the eyes were gone with some of the eye residue in the sockets, teeth were missing, hair was as well and he noticed something in his moth. He knelt, lifted Aerrow and placed the boy on the chair as Finn made sure he didn't fall. Dark Ace turned back to the box, reached in it and opened the head's mouth. The sound of bone moving made him cringe. He pulled out a black checker piece and looked at Harrier. "What is it?"

Dark Ace slid the checker piece to Harrier. "Your death sentence."

Harrier picked up the piece and almost started laughing. "Am I going to die by playing a game of checkers?" Dark Ace took the piece back and used his metal finger to scratch off the paint, revealing the skull and crossbones. Harriers face fell. "Oh my."

Dark Ace nodded and looked at the head, but it moved. It looked at him and tried speaking with decayed teeth. "You'll pay for what you did to him." then the head launched itself out and bit hard on Dark Ace's shoulder, causing a painful grunt. Finn stood and pried the head off Dark Ace. He through it on the ground and stomped on it as blood and brain went everywhere. "Thank you." Dark Ace said holding his shoulder and pressing his back against the wall, not caring he was partly covered in blood.

"Do we need to get you to a hospital?" Finn asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Someone, wake Aerrow."

Domino turned to Aerrow and shook him. Slowly emerald eyes opened and he blinked twice to clear his vision. "What happened?"

"You fainted."

"I agree why he would. The smell and the thing itself was disgusting." Dark Ace said looking at the teeth marks in his uniform and in his skin.

"Are you okay?" Aerrow asked. Dark Ace nodded and kept a hand on his shoulder. Aerrow stood slowly and made his way to Dark Ace. He moved his hand and looked at the wound. "Does it hurt?"

"A bit."

Aerrow bit the lower inside of his cheek and hoped to dear God, that his wound is not fatal. "We just have to make sure Harrier is not in any danger. We have to keep an eye on him."

"Easier said then done. We can't keep watching him twenty-four seven." Finn said wiping blood off himself.

"Believe me, I'll be sure to stick around with you." Harrier said. He called in a servant and they cleaned up the mess. "Thank you." the servant left and Harrier looked at Dark Ace. "How are we going to sleep?"

"Each of us can take shifts. I'll take the-"

"No. I will dude." Finn said.

"Are you sure? You know your not aloud to sleep."

"Yeah, but you need the rest more then I do." Finn said gesturing to the wound in his shoulder.

"Thank you. Now Harrier, show us to our accommodations."

Harrier stood and showed them to their rooms, but they had to pair up. Aerrow with Dark Ace, Domino with Stork and Finn with Harrier as Radarr slept with Domino and Stork.

Aerrow turned to Dark Ace and watched the man look at the teeth marks in his shirt. Aerrow looked at the wound on Dark Ace's shoulder and didn't like the look of it. It was black and blue around it and didn't look the least bit healthy. "Are you sure it's not going to get infected?"

"Yes. Just let it heal." he pulled his shirt over his head, then placed it on the back of the chair at the desk and looked at the bed. "Have to share, huh?"

"Yeah."

Dark Ace shrugged and pulled the blankets back. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his boots and socks. Aerrow did the same and looked at Dark Ace, without his temple protectors. He looked like a young boy. "You look so much younger without any temple protectors."

"Thank you. Now lay down and go to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow." Dark Ace said as he laid down, Aerrow laying beside him. "Goodnight Aerrow."

"Goodnight Dark Ace and thank you for protecting us."

"You are truly welcome, Aerrow."

Aerrow smiled and closed his tired green eyes. Settling into black, he fell into his own dream world.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Morning came and when Aerrow opened his eyes, he saw the bed was his own. Dark Ace was missing, but he left his things. He sat up and pulled on his socks and boots. "Dark Ace?" he asked into the empty room.

"Yes?"

Aerrow looked to the sound of the voice and noticed a door, leading into the bathroom. Aerrow opened the door and Dark Ace was standing looking at the wound in his shoulder. It didn't look any better then yesterday. "Are you sure it's not going to get infected?"

"Yes." Aerrow heard the uncertainty in his voice. "Absolutely-"

"Ace! Aerrow!"

The men looked at each other, before they left the room quickly and to where Domino and Stork were sharing a room. Dark Ace swung open the doors and saw Domino crumpled on the floor, holding herself. He dropped to his knees and held her, moving her blonde hair from her face. "What happened?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burring her head into his chest and he could feel the tears.

"I had a nightmare."

"About what?"

"This man killed you and Aerrow and was skinning you two and I had to watch as he made the skin wrap around these doll models." she sobbed.

Dark Ace stroked her hair and Aerrow looked at Stork. "You okay?"

"Yes. She scared me is all."

Aerrow nodded and felt Radarr climb on his shoulder. "What's going on in here dudes?" Finn asked.

"Domino had a bad dream. Aren't you supposed to be watching Harrier?"

"He's fine. Still sleeping."

"You know that's the perfect time to kill a target." Dark Ace said standing and holding Domino in his arms.

Finn backed out of the room and ran back to where he left Harrier, the rest following. When Finn opened the doors, Harrier was still asleep. "See. He's fine."

They blew a sigh of relief. Dark Ace looked at Domino and kissed her on the lips. He walked back to his and Aerrow's room, setting Domino on the bed, while putting on his socks and boots. He slipped on his shirt and looked at his lover. She was holding her stomach and looking away from him. "What's wrong?"

"…are you a family man?"

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it." Domino nodded and smiled nervously at him. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm pre-"

Dark Ace and Domino turned toward the door as it swung open. A headless Carver stood there. Moving like a rag doll toward them. Domino screamed and Dark Ace stood protectively in front of her. The headless man walked forward and Dark Ace kicked his chest, knocking him back. He picked up Domino and quickly ran out of the room. He found the rest and set Domino on her feet. "What's going on?" Aerrow asked trying to comfort Radarr.

"I don't know." Dark Ace said and was quick to hold Domino, Aerrow and Finn to him. They held him close and looked around as their dead friends came back. Dark Ace looked and saw an open door. He pushed them inside. Closing and locking the door. His arms outstretched on the door, his head bowed and thinking of what to do next. He stood straight and turned to face them. "I'll distract them and the rest of you head the other way."

"No, I'm not loosing you." Domino said hugging him.

"You're not going to loose me."

"If your going then, I am too." Aerrow said standing from the bed, wincing a tiny bit.

"No. In your condition, you shouldn't be doing anything."

"I've told you already, I'm healed."

Dark Ace placed his hands on Aerrow's shoulder. "No your not."

"…fine. Just be careful."

"I will."

Dark Ace unlocked and slipped out the door. They waited a moment, before slipping out and running the opposite direction. When, finally reaching outside, Aerrow stopped. "Where'd Harrier go?"

The rest stopped and looked around. "I don't know." Finn said.

Aerrow looked back and started to run back. But before he could enter the doors, his arm was grabbed. "What the…Suzy Lu?"

"You alright, eh?" she asked.

"Yes. Why are you here?"

"We got a call from the Sky Knight Council that Harrier was under attack. We were able to get here, just in time to see the culprit." She stepped aside and Dark Ace was handcuffed and being held by Bill Rex.

"Let go of me!" he yelled.

"And thanks to you, Aerrow, we knew he was the killer." she brought out a tape recorder and pressed play. _"Sky Knights. This is Aerrow Nomaice and I have news for you. The Dark Ace has killed four people, most Sky Knights while two were part of my crew. As well, he has a secret relationship with an Atmosian, name is Domino Doomlet. That is all." _the message ended as Ace wrestled his way out of the grips of the blizzarian and stood in front of Aerrow. "I can't believe you ratted me out. Even about things I didn't do." Dark Ace whispered to Aerrow.

"I didn't. When could I have had time to send that or say any of that?"

"Last night."

"But I-" Aerrow was stopped as Dark Ace was dragged away. He turned around and saw Domino crying and Finn held her. "I'm sorry Domino."

"Whatever." She said.

"You know how long someone goes to prison for? Especially for murder and breaking the no Cyclonians dating Atmosian law?"

"A lifetime."

"Exactly! How am I supposed to raise a child by myself? He was the one with the job and the money."

"I'm sorry Domino. But if I break Dark Ace out of jail, then would it be possible for you to forgive me?"

"If you get him out." Aerrow nodded


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Dark Ace was shoved into a jail cell. His hands were un-cuffed as the guard left and closed, locking the cell door. "Let me out of here! The whole Atmos is in danger!"

"You are insane." a guard said. He stood in front of the cell and crossed his arms.

"I'm not. I know I'm the Dark Ace and have killed many of you, but you have to believe me and if not me then Aerrow of the Storm Hawks."

The guard rolled his eyes. "You are fucked." Dark Ace growled and tried to reach for his throat but couldn't reach. "Pathetic. I can't believe you let yourself be captured."

"I didn't let myself be captured. I was…I was trying to protect my lover."

The guard punched Dark Ace through the bars and hit his gut. Dark Ace grunted and fell to his knees. "You whore." The guard left as Dark Ace lifted himself onto his bed. "Domino. Oh Domino. I'm sorry I left you."

"_You should be sorry. We left her alone with Aerrow."_

Dark Ace lifted his head and saw him. "What the hell?"

"_Hello. I never thought I'd see us in here."_

"Go to hell."

"_Aren't we already there?"_

Dark Ace stood and punched the wall, going through the other him. _"Now, now. Instead of trying to hurt yourself, think about Domino."_

"What about her?"

Dark Ace sighed and placed a translucent hand on his shoulder. _"She's with a horny red head. We know that he has something for her, but he's to chicken shit to do anything about it."_

"I trust Aerrow not to do anything to her. I mean I told him I want to marry her."

"_He's Aerrow of the Storm Hawks. Have you forgotten that he's our enemy?"_

"No. But I can feel our rivalry disappearing. I'm sure he can feel it too."

His eviler side placed his hands on Dark Ace's temples and closed his eyes. He looked into Dark Ace's brain and saw he forgot the rivalry. _"You have forgotten."_

Dark Ace stepped back and clenched his hands into fists. "Leave me alone."

"_How can I leave myself alone?"_

Dark Ace leaned against the wall and stared daggers at himself. "What do you want me to do?"

"_Kill Aerrow. Make sure that there is no interruptions when carrying on our line."_

"Kill Aerrow?"

"_Yes. Like we set out to do before. Kill the red head and the rest of the Strom Hawks. Cyclonis will be pleased and Domino will stay only ours."_

The man bowed his head and thought about all he was saying. It made sense, but Domino and Aerrow did have a relationship and if he killed the Sky Knight, she may not forgive him. "No, I'm not killing Aerrow."

His evil side slowly disappeared, but he could still hear in his mind, _"Kill Aerrow. Kill Aerrow. Kill Aerrow!" _Dark Ace sat on his bed and placed his head in his hands. "This puppet thing is starting to get to my head." he said. "I wonder if Cyclonia has been warned? If not then they all could already be dead."

Dark Ace laid down and placed his head on the pillow. He folded his hands on his chest and closed his eyes. "I love you, Domino." he soon fell asleep.

Dark Ace sat alone in the cafeteria of Atmosian's Stockade. No one wanted to be near him. He was the Dark Ace and everyone was afraid to talk to him. However a female sat across from him, setting her tray of prison food down. "So you're the Dark Ace?" she asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" he asked putting his fork down.

"Salem Stone."

"S.S for short?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Funny, but no. My nick names Cut Throat."

"You cut throats?"

"Yes. This is my seventh time in here and I'm not getting out."

Dark Ace leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "You're the one you killed all those people during the Sky Knight announcements."

"Yep."

"Interesting."

"And you're the infamous Dark Ace. Killed so many Sky Knights and Atmosians and the heartless cruel man all of us here admire." she said.

Dark Ace leaned forward putting his forearms on the table. "Admired?"

"Yes. All of us are in here, because we tried to be like you. Although I am scared of you." Dark Ace smirked and watched her grab his hand. "You are my villain though."

"Thank you. I never thought I could be admired, but if it's by criminals then I guess I could understand." Dark Ace placed his hand on hers and pulled it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. She blushed and he put her hand down. "And a romantic."

"I can be."

He let her hand go and looked out the barred windows near the roof. "I need to get out of here."

"You know it's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible. You just need the strength and ability to go for it."

Salem smiled and stood as Dark Ace did. "You can help me and then come with me."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Dark Ace." He nodded and went back to his cell as she followed, but he stopped seeing something on his bed. He picked up and he felt his heart stop beating. In his hand was a black and red checker piece. He slipped it into his pocket and turned to the girl. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

"I need keys. Are you good at seduction?"

"I liked to think so."

"Good. I need you to seduce one of the guards. I would, but I'd rather be dead then touch a guy."

Salem nodded and went off.

Dark Ace took out the piece and looked at the checker piece and the symbol that was not bothered to be covered in paint. "Shit. Please don't let me die. Not yet."

"What are you talking about?"

Dark Ace quickly slipped the piece in his pocket and turned around to see Salem. "Back already?"

"Yep." she giggled.

Dark Ace shook his head lightly and held out his hand. "Give me the keys."

She handed him the keys. "He doesn't know that you took them, right?"

"Of course not. He may find out soon, but how would he know to go to you?"

"Good job. You might make a good talon one day. Perhaps even a Top Talon Commander." she smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Yes. Well get out of here. We can't be seen talking to each other. I'm supposed to be in solitude. So go."

Salem left and Dark Ace closed his door, locking it. He got on his knees and leaned down, lifting the blankets. He put the keys in-between the mattress and box spring, then sat on the bed and laid down. A quick nap and he would be good for the night.

He sat up straight and looked at his cell doors opening. A guard wasn't opening it, someone else was. He stood and got into a fighting stance. "Stay away from me."

"Dark Ace. It's me."

He calmed a bit. "Aerrow?"

"Yeah. I would of come sooner, but it's hard trying to get in here."

Dark Ace almost lost it. He grabbed Aerrow and hugged him. "God, you gave me a heart attack, but I'm so glad I can see you." Aerrow returned the hug, but they pulled away quickly. "I need to get somebody before we leave."

"Who?"

"A friend."

Dark Ace grabbed the keys from under the mattress and turned to Aerrow, throwing him the keys. "These will get us out of here."

"How?" Aerrow asked.

"My friend did."

Aerrow nodded. Dark Ace smirked and walked out. He looked at the smashed camera in the left corner of the ceiling. "I never knew you would be breaking me out of jail."

"For Domino. You know she's missed you so much. She's been crying ever since you were taken away and I really didn't send the Sky Knights any information. I know I was set up."

Dark Ace placed a hand on Aerrow's shoulder. "I believe you more then I did, but that's the past. We need to get her and leave."

"Wait. Her?"

"Yes. How else could I've gotten the keys. Someone needed to seduce a guard and I wasn't going to do it."

Aerrow looked at him suspiciously but followed the man. "Do you even know where she is?"

"No. I'm guessing."

Dark Ace looked up and down the cells. Until he found his friend. "Salem." the girl sat up on her bed and smiled. She got up and walked to the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Aerrow unlocked and opened the door. Salem stepped out, but her eyes and Aerrow's slowly locked. "You." they said together.

Dark Ace looked between them. "You two know each other?"

"Yes. She's my cousin." Aerrow said. "I never thought I'd see you in here again."

"Well, I am. Why are you here?"

"To help Dark Ace."

Salem looked at the man. "You needed a red head's help?"

Dark Ace rolled his eyes. "He's useful."

Salem looked at Aerrow and slapped him. "That's what you get."

"It's not my fault I couldn't get to the radio in time. I was having a shower."

"With your little boyfriend?"

"Hey. One time and you don't let me live it down."

"This isn't the time or place. Now let's go." Dark Ace said grabbing their hands before leading them down the hall. Aerrow had destroyed the cameras and made all the security traps visible, so it was easy for them to make it out.

Once out Dark Ace turned to Salem. "Where are you going to go?"

"Back home. To mom. I hope she doesn't know I was put in jail again."

"Aaron had a Sister?"

"Uh huh. Her name's Aeryn."

"Why didn't I know this?"

"Because dad didn't like talking to anyone about his personal life." Aerrow said.

"And may I ask, what incident with a boy and Aerrow?"

"Aerrow and his friend, Jacob, were play fighting outside and then, Jacob had a thing for Aerrow, he kissed him right on the lips. Aerrow didn't enjoy it, but in ways he was being kiss raped. I caught them and have never stopped making fun of him."

Dark Ace looked at the Sky Knight, his face was as red as his hair. Both with anger and embarrassment. "I told you never to tell anyone that story and you promised."

"Fingers were crossed."

Aerrow crossed his arms and rolled his eyes causing Dark Ace to snicker. "Shut up."

"Come on Aerrow. Laugh about it. It is kind of funny."

Aerrow cracked a tiny smile, but that was it. "Come on. He's right, hilarious." Salem said putting her arm around her cousin.

Aerrow rolled his eyes. "I hate you."

"I hate you for not answering your radio."

"Like I said before. I was in the shower. What did you want me to do? Run out naked in front of my whole team just to answer?"

"Yes. You know the drill. One call. _One_."

"Whatever. If you didn't kill all those people then you wouldn't have been in there again."

Dark Ace watched the two argue. He found it amusing, but decided to break them up. "Do you think this is the time to be fighting outside of the stockade?"

They looked at him. "You're right." they said.

"Now come on." he said grabbing Aerrow's arm. "I need to get back and see my lover."

"You're dating someone?" Salem asked.

"Yes. Didn't I mention that?"

"No."

"Oh." Dark Ace looked at her. "Well, I am. Now come on." he pulled Aerrow off leaving Salem in the dust.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Domino fainted into her lovers arms. "Oh Ace."

"Domino." he kissed her lips and she melted into his arms.

"Now you're on the run from Sky Knights." Aerrow said sitting on the couch with Radarr on his lap.

"In case your forgot. I'm the Dark Ace. I was always on the run from Sky Knights."

Aerrow shrugged and continued petting Radarr. Dark Ace looked from Domino to Aerrow and smiled at him as Aerrow returned the smile.

Radarr looked at the man and scampered from Aerrow and up Dark Ace's side, resting on his shoulders. "…he likes you?"

"I suppose so." Dark Ace said stroking the animals head.

"Huh…anyone smell that?" Finn asked

They smelt the air and indeed, there was an unusually stench. "Smells like leaking oil." Dark Ace said.

"That doesn't sound good." Domino said.

"Stork and I will check it out." Finn said.

"Good idea. Dark Ace and I will go and find something to patch it up with."

They nodded and went their separate ways, Domino staying on the ship. They walked on Atmosia, people staring at them and whispering as two known enemies were walking together. "Isn't this strange?" Aerrow asked.

"What?"

"Walking on Atmosia with me?"

"No. I've gotten used to hanging around you kids."

Aerrow crossed his arms. "We're not kids."

"Sorry. Children."

He playfully punched Dark Ace's shoulder. "Jerk."

"I know." Aerrow rolled his eyes and hooked his arm around the older mans. "What are you doing?" Aerrow shrugged. "Good answer."

"We can't walk like this?" Aerrow asked looking at the older man.

The man smirked and slipped his arm out of Aerrow's grasp and put it around his shoulders. "No. But we can like this."

Aerrow chuckled and smiled a little at the older man, before hugging him around the waist. "Dark Ace."

"Yes?" he asked returning the embrace.

"Ever since that one day when you protected me against Carver. I felt like me and you could be more then friends and I was right. But with each moment we spend together, I feel like you're my older brother."

"Good. For a second there I thought you were going to say you loved me."

"I do, but as a brother and nothing more."

"Well, I feel like you're my annoying little kid of a brother."

Aerrow rolled his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They stayed like that for a minute or so, until a loud _boom_ came from behind them. They looked and saw smoke and flames roar into the sky. They parted and ran to the source of the flames. Aerrow held on tight to Dark Ace's arm as he saw the Condor blown up. Hunks of metal here and there, melting as some of it was till on fire. Atmosians stood around and looked at the mess. "How could this happen?"

"I don't know. Storm Hawks! Answer!" he called.

What seemed like hours went by, until they got a reply. "Ace! Aerrow!" The males went to the sound and saw Domino's legs crushed under still burning metal. Aerrow got on one side and Dark Ace got on the other as they both lifted together. Aerrow winced at the pain from his scar but was glad Domino was able wiggle out. They dropped the piece and Dark Ace kneeled to Domino. He lifted her into his arms and wiped away her tears. "It's okay. It's okay. You're safe now."

"My legs hurt Acey."

Dark Ace nodded and stood with her in his arms. They walked away from the wreck as Aerrow had tears run down his face. "My friends are dead. I'm the only Storm Hawk le-" Finn hugged him tightly. Aerrow looked at his friend and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go. "Finn." They pulled away. "You guys are okay?" he asked seeing Stork walk with Radarr on his shoulders.

"Yeah. I'm glad to see Domino is too, but where are we going to go?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could live in an apartment?" Aerrow suggested.

"To many bugs and mind worms." Stork said his voice depressed more as he looked at the remains of his sanctuary.

"My old farm house is still standing. Why not live there." Dark Ace suggested.

"You'll let us live at your old house?"

"Yes. Unless you do want to rent an apartment."

"No, your house sounds better."

Dark Ace nodded and looked around. He found three unused skimmers. "You don't mind stealing, right?"

"In this case, not right now."

They paired up, before mounting on the skimmers. Dark Ace set Domino in his lap, Radarr was on Aerrow's shoulder as he was on the second skimmer and Finn and Stork were on the third. They started their engines and flew off.

After a few hours of flying, they reached a terra. It wasn't the nicest terra, because of all the weeds, high grass and vines hanging around the crumbled structures of houses, but there was one house that was still standing strong. Vines and such were still hanging off it, but still looked appealing. "Is this it?" Aerrow asked getting off his skimmer.

Dark Ace did the same and lifted Domino into his arms. "Yes. It looked better a few years ago."

"What happened to it?"

"The Cyclonians attacked here, but didn't do much damage, except scare everyone off the terra. My brother and I stayed, however, and tried to fight them off. Although, two young teenagers against a whole Cyclonian army. You can imagine what happed."

Aerrow nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We had good memories." Aerrow felt the mans pain, but he tried not to think of it. "Now, let's go inside." They followed Dark Ace into the house. Outside may not look attractive, but inside looked welcoming. Sophisticated, but warming.

"Wow. This is nice." Finn said. He picked up a picture of a tall man and a shorter women. Their hair was jet black and pale skin. His eyes were red and hers were blue. "Who are they?"

"Those were my parents."

"She's pretty."

Dark Ace smirked and placed Domino on the couch. "Anything I can get any of you?"

"I'd like a glass of water." Domino said.

Dark Ace nodded and placed a small kiss on her lips, before leaving to the kitchen.

Aerrow watched Dark Ace leave, then sat beside Domino. "How do you think he is?"

"I don't know. At first he seemed upset, but now he seems okay. Maybe he's just having a hard time adjusting to seeing his home again." She suggested.

"Maybe. But on a different note, how are your legs?"

"Soar. That metal was heavy. But my Acey saved me."

Aerrow chuckled. "Why is it okay if you call him Acey and if the rest of us do he wants to kill us?"

"You're not his lover, are you?"

"No. Not that I want to be."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me stay with you and letting me trust you."

"Then you're welcome. You can tell me anything and I won't say a word to anyone."

She smiled and lifted her head from his shoulder as Dark Ace came in with the water. He handed it to Domino and she smiled. "Thanks sweetie."

"You're welcome. Now, follow me Aerrow. I need to show you where you're staying."

Aerrow stood and followed Dark Ace up the stairs. They entered a door and into a nice room. It looked like Dark Ace's old room, but when he was less evil. "Was this your room?"

"Yes, but you and Finn can sleep in here. Domino and I will share my parent's room and Stork can have the spare room. Or do you want Finn and Stork to be together?"

"I don't care…" Aerrow was too amazed by the room. Dark blue walls and red carpet, pictures of friends and family. Clothes scattered by the closet and art supplies covering the whole desk. A honey colour, polished acoustic guitar sat on its stand perfectly. No markings or anything. "So this is how you learned to play so well?"

"Yes. It was my fathers, but I kept it."

"Could I hold it?"

"Be my guest." He gestured to it.

Aerrow smiled and walked over to it. He carefully picked it up and held it. It was light and Aerrow ran his fingers long the steal strings. "This is amazing."

"Thank you." Aerrow sat on the king sized, red sheeted, soft bed and strummed a few strings. "You know how to play?"

"Huh? Oh, no, just a few stings. Not as good as you."

Dark Ace sat beside Aerrow and placed the younger mans fingers on certain cords. "I'll teach you then."

"Really?"

"Why not?"

"Thanks Dark Ace. Although you have to have a lot of patience with me. I'm not that fast of a learner."

"Believe it or not, but I have a lot of patience."

Aerrow smiled and after awhile if not more, Dark Ace stopped and yawned. "Sorry. What time is it?"

"Somewhere close to eleven. Tired old man?"

Dark Ace smirked and nodded. "Yes."

"Then-"

"Hey Aer. Wow. This is a cool room." Finn said admiring the room as he walked in.

"I know."

Dark Ace smirked and stood stretching. Aerrow carefully placed the guitar back on the stand as Finn looked to Dark Ace. "Dude, can we borrow some clothes? I don't want to sleep in a blood stained uniform."

Dark Ace nodded and gestured to the messy floor by the closet. "Rummage through some of my teenager clothing. Most of it should fit you." he said. He walked to the doorway. "Goodnight."

"Night Dark Ace."

"Yeah, night."

Dark Ace nodded and walked out, closing the door. Aerrow dropped to his knees in front of the closet and moved clothes aside trying to find something. Soon he pulled red and black stripped PJ pants from the pile of clothes. He stood and unclasped his belt, sliding the tight blue pants down his long legs. He kicked them away from his feet and pulled on the pants. "Comfy."

"Yeah." He looked at Finn and he was wearing the same pants as him, but blue and black stripped. "Awkward wearing Dark Ace's clothes though."

"I guess." he shrugged.

Aerrow made his way to the bed and pulled the blankets back laying in the bed as Finn laid beside him, pulling the blankets over themselves. "Night Aer."

"Night." Aerrow turned to his side and lifted his head to see the door open. Radarr walked in and jumped on the bed, sliding under the blankets in between Finn and Aerrow. "And night Radarr." Radarr chirped and closed his eyes. But Aerrow sat up as he saw Dark Ace pass. "Dark Ace." he said.

The man walked back and stood in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Come here."

Dark Ace walked to Aerrow and sat by his hips. "Yes?"

"I want to look at your wound."

Dark Ace rolled his eyes and moved closer to Aerrow as the red head looked at it. The man was topless and wearing black PJ pants. "How is it?"

"It doesn't look healthy. I still say we should get a doctor to look at it."

"It's fine."

Aerrow frowned and Dark Ace looked at the stitches on Aerrow's chest. "Tell me honestly if they hurt or not."

"They do when I move sometimes, but not as much as they did. They're healing."

"Good." He kissed Aerrow's forehead and was about to stand, but he pulled him back down. "What?"

Aerrow reached up and took off the temple protectors and handed them to the man. Dark Ace blew hair out of his eyes, as the hair that was pushed back came forward. "You look twenty." Aerrow said.

"Much older then that. Now good night."

"Good night."

Aerrow laid down and Dark Ace pulled the blankets over him, before leaving and closing the door. "You two dating?"

"No. We're like brothers."

"Good."

Aerrow smiled and closed his eyes. Settling into a goodnight sleep and preparing for the next day.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Dark Ace walked around the house, admiring his old house for all the glory that it went through and all the pain he had here. He sighed, fingering the hole in the wall. "Dark Ace?" the man turned around and saw Aerrow. His hair was messy and he was still wearing the pyjama pants. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just this house is old. My great, great grandfather built it. My whole family lived in this house. Wars were fought and won here, but my generation didn't protect this place and look what happened. The whole terra was abandoned and almost destroyed. I kind of feel guilty."

"You shouldn't feel guilty. You tried while the rest fled."

Dark Ace smiled and turned to Aerrow. "I wish you were my brother. At least you would still be living."

Aerrow hugged Dark Ace. "I really am sorry."

Dark Ace returned the hug and kissed Aerrow's head. "It's fine. They're dead. I can live with out them."

They pulled apart and Dark Ace ruffled Aerrow's. "Shouldn't you get dressed?"

"I would, but our uniforms are gone."

"Domino took them down to the laundry room. She's cleaning all our blood stained clothes. So for now, you're free to wear my clothes."

Aerrow nodded, quickly hugged Dark Ace, before going off to his room. He found Finn still asleep on the bed. Aerrow smirked and took off the pants. He pulled his boxers up more and once more tried to find something to wear. Soon he was wearing stone washed blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt with silver designs on it and white socks. He walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Hey." he said seeing Domino walk with Stork's and Finn's uniforms.

"Hey. You look cute. I didn't know you brought clothes, or that you had any clothes with you."

"These are Dark Ace's."

"Really? He has some cute clothes."

Aerrow smiled and looked around at the slowly crumbling house. "I feel bad that his house is slowly decaying."

"I know. But he's gotten used to it."

Aerrow shrugged. "So, how's the baby?"

"It keeps kicking. It's hard to keep it from Ace. Especially since the mattress carries the vibrations of the kicks."

"Sometimes Dark Ace is clueless."

She nodded. "Well. I better get this laundry done. See ya later." she left down the hall and into the right door.

Aerrow walked around the house, until seeing Dark Ace again. He was chewing on a tooth pick, leaning against the kitchen counter, wearing a blood red, button down shirt, black stonewashed jeans, black socks and writing something in the air with his finger. "What are you doing?" he asked.

The man looked at Aerrow. "Just planning out the wedding details."

"You asked her?"

"No. Not yet, but I will."

Aerrow smiled and looked at the door by the fridge. "Is that the basement?" he asked.

"Yeah. But I wouldn't go down there."

"Why?"

"Full of cobwebs and spiders."

"Are you scared of spiders?"

"No, but these ones are on the ceiling. I remember I had one fall on top of my head and I haven't been down there since." Aerrow laughed and walked to the door. He opened it and it was dark. "Are you seriously going down there?"

"I'm curious."

Dark Ace reached into the top drawer of the counter he was leaning on and pulled out a flashlight. "Take this. You'll need it."

Aerrow took it and made his way down the stairs, avoiding the cobwebs. When he was at the bottom of the stairs, he could see the bottles of wine stacked on shelves. _'Must of made wine.' _he thought. Shinning his flashlight around, he found it wasn't that bad. He placed the flashlight on the top of the shelf and grabbed a bottle of wine. "Red wine. Made from scratch by Mr. Michael Card. Cool." Aerrow put the bottle back, but hit the shelf, making the flashlight roll off and hit the floor, the light now shinning on a candle holder. Aerrow picked up the flashlight and looked curiously at it. He grabbed the middle branch, but it snapped off, making the door up the stairs slam shut and he heard it lock. "Great." he turned to walk up the stairs and try the door, but saw the wine cabinet near the back wall move and underneath was a trap door. "The candlestick trick. Wow. How cheesy is that?" he asked himself. He walked to the trap door and opened it. Even shinning the flashlight, it was to dark to see the bottom. So, he wiped off the dust from the bar and put it in his mouth and descended into dark.

Dark Ace was curious. Aerrow had been gone for an hour. "Any one seen Aerrow?" he asked.

"No. Why?" Domino asked.

"I haven't seen him for an hour."

Finn looked at Dark Ace and stood from the couch. "We better look for him."

"I already did. Everywhere and no luck."

"The basement?"

"It's locked and I don't know where the key is."

"He's locked in the basement."

Dark Ace went back to the kitchen, Finn following. He tried the door again. But this time he slammed into it and the door opened as he fell down the stairs. "You okay, dude?" Finn called into darkness.

"Yes." Dark Ace said waving away the cloud of dust that formed around him. "Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Go into the top drawer of the middle counter and get out the extra flashlight."

Finn did as said and pulled out the flashlight. He turned it on and walked down the stairs, handing it to Dark Ace. The man pushed hair out of his eyes and shinned it around the empty room. "That's odd. Where is he?"

Finn shrugged and looked at the wine. "You're dad made wine?"

"Yes. A little business he had on the terra." Dark Ace said looking at the ground, seeing the faded outlines of footprints in little amount of dust. He followed them and they led to the cabinet. "That's strange. Finn, help me move this."

Finn put down the wine and Dark Ace put down the flashlight and together they tried moving it, but it was stuck. "Why are we trying to push this?" Dark Ace pointed to the footsteps. "Oh." Finn looked up and saw the candle holder. "Why not that?"

"A candle stick trick? Like that would happen." Dark Ace said still trying to move the wine cabinet. Finn shrugged and walked to the candle holder and saw the middle stick was broken off and on the ground. He shrugged again and grabbed what was left of it. He pulled it and the wine cabinet moved. Dark Ace looked down and blinked. "Okay…so maybe that did work."

"Told you."

Dark Ace rolled his eyes and instead of using the ladder, he jumped down. After a minute, Finn heard feet touch the bottom. "You okay?"

"Yes. Now get down here." Finn followed the orders and climbed down with the flashlight.

Aerrow was amazed. He was in a old tunnel and was afraid it would collapse on him at any minute, but still was amazed he found it. Then he entered a room, which made him drop the flashlight. Preserved bodies were hanging on the walls and in seats and on tables. He walked to one and recognized it from the picture Finn looked at. This was Dark Ace's mother. On the wall across from her was his father. "What the hell?" he asked himself. He picked up the flashlight again and walked to one of the bodies he didn't know. He shone the flashlight in his eyes. He stared at them, almost becoming lost in the pain and sorrow. The quiet drifted around the room, until he jumped at him, making Aerrow moved back quickly, holding the front of his shirt. He almost fainted from the heart attack he gave him. But he moved from the wall and began to walk like a zombie toward him. Aerrow slowly moved back and ran the other way and not stopping till he ran into something. He looked up and saw Dark Ace. Aerrow hugged him tightly and not letting him go as Dark Ace returned the hug.

"There you are…what's wrong?"

"P-puppet." he stuttered. Dark Ace moved Aerrow to Finn and walked down the way Aerrow came. "B-Be c-careful."

"I will." Dark Ace said making his way to the room.

Once he reached there his eyes blinked back tears and his heart beat faster. "Mother? Father? Brother?" he asked. He walked to his mother and stroked her cheek. "Mother. Who did this to you? Is this were you've been for all this time? Down here in the basements, basement." He shut her dead eyes and closed his as tears found their way out of the corner of his eyes.

He re-opened them to see his mother gone. "Mother?"

"Son." he turned around and his mother was moving slowly toward him. "Come here."

"I may miss you, but I'm not stupid. You're dead."

"If I am dead, then how can I talk or walk?"

"Because…Andrew did something to you. He's playing."

His mother smiled and opened her arms. "Come son. Let me hold you again."

"I told you. I'm not stupid to fall your little trick." he said wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand.

He had to admit. His heart was begging to go to her, but his conscience said stay back. "I'm not falling for it."

"You want to come to me. So why argue?"

"Because. I'm not an idiot. My conscience is telling me to stand my ground."

"And what's your heart telling you."

"…to stay here."

She shook her head. "It's telling you to come to me. Isn't it best to listen to your heart."

Dark Ace shook his head several times to clear it. He looked up with black hair covering his one eye as they glowed red. "You aren't my mother. She was pretty, nice and alive. You're just dead." Dark Ace got into a fighting stance and gestured for her to come, which she did. But what he wasn't expecting was her to be fast. Every punch he swung she was never there.

After his tenth swing she disappeared from sight. "Come on. Where are you, you bitch?" he asked.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" he heard her say from elsewhere in the room. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your pregnant lover."

He looked up and saw Domino floating. Her head tilted to the side, her eyes glazed over in death. Then he saw his mother. She smiled and tore into Domino's stomach, ripping out the unborn child. "My child. You bitch and I already told you. You are _not_ my mother."

He blinked and the illusion was gone, but she was behind him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed the bite mark as he groaned in pain. She ripped his shirt, to revel the wound where she placed her teeth and sunk them in. Opening old scars and creating new ones.

Dark Ace pushed her away and stumbled forward, holding his shoulder and felt the blood seep through his fingers. He turned around, but felt woozy. "Dark Ace?" the mother was back in the same position she was in to begin with.

Dark Ace was panting and looking at the body. "Damn bitch."

Aerrow and Finn walked to the man, helping him stand. "Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Yes. Just, let's get out of here."

They nodded and left the room and back to light.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Dark Ace rested on the couch as Domino looked at the wound. He was shirtless and he looked painfully at the rubbing alcohol. "This is going to hurt like hell."

"Most likely."

Domino poured some onto a cotton ball and gently started dapping it on the wound. Dark Ace gripped the cushion so hard his nails were going through the fabric and he felt like he was going to bite his tongue off. "Shit, that hurts." Dark Ace said once she was done.

"Oh toughen up." she said before reaching into the medical kit and grabbing gauze. She wrapped it around his shoulder and cut off the excess, putting the extra back in the kit, then closing it. "There, all done." she smiled.

"Good." then something hit Dark Ace hard in the head. He placed his hand to Domino's stomach and waited. Domino bit her lip as he felt a kick. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"You didn't tell me?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't want it. I tried telling you twice, but we were interrupted and you left." she said. "Do you want it?"

"I always wanted a kid. Especially with you."

Domino smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"That's sweet. So what are we going to do about the preserved bodies in the basements, basement?" Finn asked.

Dark Ace shrugged. "I don't know.

"Burn them?" Finn suggested.

"Maybe. But we can't do it today. I plan to burn this whole house."

"Why?" Aerrow asked. "This is your childhood home. Why would you want to burn it?"

"Bad memories and now the bodies. It's a bad house. We'll sleep here for on last night, then we'll leave."

They knew not to argue with him. So they agreed. "I'll make us some supper." Domino suggested. She reached out her hands and Aerrow pulled her up. She walked to the kitchen.

Aerrow smiled when he saw the Dark Ace watch after her a smile on his usually smug face. "I never knew the Dark Ace could be so in love and want children."

His smile turned to Aerrow. "Is that a bad thing?"

Aerrow chuckled. "No. In fact it's a good thing."

Dark Ace stood and went upstairs. They heard the water run and they knew he was either in the bath or taking a shower, so Aerrow went to the kitchen to keep Domino company. "Hey. How's it going?"

She turned and smiled at him. "I couldn't be more happier. I finally told Dark Ace my secret and he loves it. I couldn't be more happier then I am right now."

"Glad to hear that."

Aerrow looked at the basement door and placed his hand on the doorknob. "What are you doing?"

"I…I want to see if anything changed." he turned the knob and opened the door. It was dark like last time. He didn't hear any unfamiliar sounds, just creaking from above and small movements of spiders. He closed the door and shivered. "I'm not going down there again."

"I wouldn't either."

He turned to Domino and she was humming to herself at the stove. "So what's for supper?"

"Just noodles and sauce. Nothing special." she said opening the fridge. "I'm surprised the food hasn't gone mouldy and rotten. Who knows how long this house as been abandoned."

"Maybe someone comes here ever so often and uses it as a hideout. So they stock up on food."

"I guess that could be it." she said grabbing the butter from the fridge, then closing it. "What if they come back and see we're here?"

"Then we can say this is Dark Ace's family house, so get the hell out."

Domino giggled and began making dinner. "Where are we going to go after we burn the house?"

"Good question. The Condor's gone, this place is going to be gone, so I have absolutely no idea."

Dark Ace sat on the edge of the tub, a towel around his waist, hair still wet as he looked at the checker piece in his hand. "What did I do to deserve this? I guess it doesn't matter know. I have it and I need to be extremely careful." he said to himself.

He stood, carrying his fathers clothes to his parents bedroom. He dropped the towel and placed the piece on the dresser. He dressed and laid on the bed.

A knocking at the door startled him and he sat up quickly. Not knowing he dozed off, he wondered why it was so dark out. The knock came again. "Come in."

To his amazement it was Finn. "Hey."

"Hello."

"You're awake. Finally. You missed dinner."

"I was asleep?" he asked moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Explains why the suns gone."

Finn nodded and swayed back in forth. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Are you seriously the Dark Ace?"

He almost laughed. "Of course. Why?"

"Because you're a lot nicer."

Dark Ace chuckled and stood. "I'm the Dark Ace, I just want to find Andrew and kill him, before it's to late and we all die."

Finn nodded and looked down the hall. "I'll let you get back to bed."

Dark Ace nodded and Finn left as Domino entered. "Hey baby. You okay? You weren't at dinner."

"I had a unsuspected nap."

Domino smiled and changed into her PJs. She laid in the blankets and fell asleep as Dark Ace did the same, falling asleep quickly.

Radarr didn't like the house at night. The creaking floorboards and the dead bodies that could walk on their own. He slept between Aerrow's arm and side, but not fully asleep. His ears twitched at the slightest sound. Sometimes he would wake Aerrow up, to be sure everything was safe. Aerrow didn't like to be woken, although he understood Radarr was scared. But he heard the finally noise, the one that made him snap. He didn't wake Aerrow, instead he tiptoed to the door. He looked out and saw a figure walking down the hall, no, more like stalking down the hall. Radarr looked at Aerrow and nodded to himself, to protect his friends he would try to kill whatever it was.

He snuck out quietly and followed the hunched form. It led him to the kitchen and Radarr knew it was one of the zombie things. He leaped out and attacked, not allowing it to move or think. He tore flesh from bone and nipped at the tendons, now showing. Once he felt the body move no more, he moved away, but leaped as the lights were flicked on. "Radarr?" The blue creature looked at the tired Sky Knight. "What are you doing in-" the boy's eyes widened as he looked at the dead helmsmen. "Finn!" Aerrow yelled.

The blonde came tiredly down the stairs and stood by Aerrow. "What?"

Aerrow gestured with his head and Finn saw the body. The two heard two other sounds of feet coming down the stairs. Once Dark Ace was insight, Finn and Aerrow hugged the man tightly, shaking slightly. "What's wrong?" he asked holding both close.

"Stork's dead." Aerrow said blinking away slight tears forming in his eyes.

Radarr felt terribly guilty. He thought it was something dead or a puppet. But no, it was Stork.

"It's alright, Finn, Aerrow."

"We're the only Storm Hawks left." Finn said as he and Aerrow pulled away from the man.

"I know…" Aerrow said hanging his head.

"Why don't you two head back up to bed and I'll take care of the body." Dark Ace said.

The teens nodded and went upstairs and back to bed as Dark Ace looked at the body. "What are you going to do with it?" Domino asked wrapping her arm around her lovers.

"I don't know. I guess I could dig a hole in the back yard." he shrugged.

Domino nodded and kissed his cheek, before letting him do what he needed. Dark Ace picked up the body and brought it to the backyard, placing it down beside the spot where he was going to bury it. He took the shovel leaning against the wall and began making hole. Once the hole was done, he put the shovel aside and threw down the body.

Aerrow and Finn watched from the bedroom window. The man was growing goose bumps on his bare chest and back. He was outside with only the PJ pants. "I feel bad we let Dark Ace dig the hole." Finn said.

"He offered and I've seen to many dead bodies for my lifetime." Aerrow said moving from the window to sit on the bed.

"I guess." Finn sat beside Aerrow. "I can't believe that this is the man that tried to kill us not so long ago."

"Yeah. But I'm glad he's on our side." Aerrow said petting Radarr who jumped on his lap. "But who killed Stork?" Radarr's ears flopped and he whined. "What's wrong?" Aerrow asked his co-pilot. Radarr just stayed in the same position. Aerrow shrugged and saw the figure of Dark Ace walk in. "Hi."

"Hello. How are you two feeling?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Fine. Just we have to stay strong. For the rest of them who died." Aerrow said looking at Dark Ace with a sad smile. Dark Ace's expression did not change. It was still the look of a unimpressed man. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Good night you two."

"Wait!" they said together as Aerrow put Radarr beside him.

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Could you tuck us in?" Finn asked.

Dark Ace walked to the bed and they laid down. He pulled the blankets up to their necks and tucked them in, kissing both on the forehead. "You two are good practice for when I have a child."

Aerrow smiled and rested his tired eyes, Radarr curled up to his side. "Night Dark Ace."

"Good night, Aerrow and Finn. And you Radarr." he nodded his head and left the room with out a sound.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Aerrow and Finn were woken by Dark Ace and Domino. They held trays with food and drinks on them. Aerrow sat up and stretched as Dark Ace placed his tray on Aerrow's lap. "What's this?"

"Breakfast in bed. We figured you two deserved it. I mean you lost a friend last night and it's the least we could do."

Aerrow smiled and was lost in the aroma of bacon, eggs and two pieces of toast with melting butter. "When'd you two have time to make this?"

"Ace couldn't sleep last night, so he was up at five in the morning actually cleaning the house. I woke up needing a drink and saw him scrubbing madly at the counter trying to get food crust off."

"Then she suggested we make breakfast for you two in bed. She did all the cooking, I just handed her what she needed."

Aerrow smiled and Finn and him began to eat. Dark Ace handed Radarr a piece of toast, but he didn't want it. "Aren't you hungry?"

Radarr shook his head.

Dark Ace put the piece of toast on Aerrow's tray. He excused himself and left the room, going down the stairs and to the basement. He grabbed a propane jug and brought it up stairs and opening it. He spread the propane over the whole down stairs. He brought up a second one and did the same up stairs. He walked back to his old room and stood in the doorway. "Are you two ready to leave?"

"Yes." Aerrow said, standing with Radarr in his arms.

Finn stood and they dressed in their clean uniforms and they exited the house as Dark Ace pulled out matches. He struck it once, then twice. The third time it lit and Dark Ace threw it into the house, setting everything ablaze quickly.

Aerrow looked at Dark Ace and saw one slight tear slip down his face. His grip loosened on Radarr and he jumped from Aerrow's arms and ran into the burning house. "Radarr!" Aerrow yelled going to chase him, but Finn held him back. "Let me go!" Aerrow struggled, wanting his co-pilot.

Dark Ace looked at Aerrow then the house. Knowing, he'd do anything to make Aerrow happy, he bolted into the house. "Ace!" Domino screamed.

Dark Ace heard her, but looked around for the blue creature. He dove as a burning beam fell. "Radarr!" he called. He heard one of Radarr's sounds and found him trapped under a beam. Dark Ace lifted it and Radarr climbed on Dark Ace's shoulder, scared out of his mind. Dark Ace looked for a way out, but Radarr pointed to a loose beam. He moved away, but it fell, to close to him, making Dark Ace fall over and another beam crush his right leg. He bit his tongue so hard that it bled, trying to hold in a scream. Radarr tried his hardest to lift the beam off Dark Ace's leg, but it was to heavy for the small creature. Then he felt himself grabbed and being protected by the Dark Ace's body as the ceiling fell on him.

Aerrow and Finn found water and tried to put out the burning house. Eventually the flames died down themselves and the two males moved into the crumbled house. "Dark Ace! Radarr!" Aerrow and Finn called. They saw slight movement in the rubble and went towards it, moving everything away. They found Dark Ace unconscious and perhaps dead. "Dark Ace." Aerrow said knelling by the man and brushing hair out of his face. He moved the man onto his back and saw Radarr shivering, covering his eyes with his tail and curled into a ball. "Radarr." Radarr looked up and saw the Sky Knight. He immediately jumped onto Aerrow's shoulders and wrapped his tail around Aerrow's neck. Aerrow smiled, but looked at Dark Ace. Slowly the red eyes started to open and he smiled slightly at Aerrow. "Are you alright?"

"…I've been crushed by a house, what do you think?" he smirked.

Aerrow smiled and brushed the rest of the rubble away.

Finn saw his leg being crushed under the beam. He lifted it and Dark Ace winced when moving his leg out from under it. Aerrow helped him stand and he lifted his injured leg off the ground. He was covered in black ashes and dark smudges on his face. Aerrow helped the man walk out of the house and Domino gasped and hugged her lover. "Oh Ace. Are you alright?"

"Fine, my leg's killing me though." he said, before he kissed her.

"Sit down and let me look at it."

Aerrow sat Dark Ace on the ground and Domino lifted his pant leg. She lightly touched the skin and he winced. It was red and almost looked swollen. "I think it's broken. We need see a doctor about it."

"No. No doctors."

"Why do you hate them so much?" Finn asked.

"I just do."

Finn shrugged and looked at his ankle. "How are you going to walk?"

"I can limp."

Radarr now felt more guilty. He killed Stork and almost had Dark Ace killed trying to save him. His ears fell and he whined, making everyone look at him. "What's wrong?" Aerrow asked stroking his head.

Radarr pointed to Dark Ace and made a choking motion. "Does that mean death?" Finn asked and Radarr nodded.

"You feel guilty about Dark Ace having a broken ankle?" Aerrow asked as Radarr nodded again.

"You shouldn't feel guilty. I went in after you. To make Aerrow happy and so you wouldn't die." Dark Ace said.

Radarr looked at Dark Ace and slightly his ears perked up. "I think that made him better." Aerrow said stroking Radarr's head again.

Dark Ace smirked and stood, wincing at the pain that shot up his leg. Finn supported the man. "Thank you."

"No problem, dude."

"Now where do we go?" Domino asked as Aerrow helped her stand from the ground.

Dark Ace looked into the sky and thought. "We could stay at a hotel or apartment?"

Aerrow nodded and they went to their skimmers. Domino sat in front of Dark Ace as he placed his hands on the handle bars. They started their engines and took off into the sky.

After flying for a bit, Domino fell asleep holding Dark Ace close. "How much farther till we reached a place to rest?" Finn asked flying beside the man.

"Not much. I mean there's a hotel right here." Dark Ace said flying down and landing on Terra Xoam. The other two followed, cutting the engine. Dark Ace looked at Aerrow. "Can you help with her?"

Aerrow nodded and walked to Dark Ace. He lifted Domino into his arms as Finn helped Dark Ace stand. He helped Dark Ace walk to the hotel and let him lean on the front desk as Aerrow followed holding Domino gently in his arms. "Excuse me. We'd like a room." Dark Ace said.

The lady nodded and put the guest book on the counter, facing him and handed him a pen. Dark Ace signed the book and pushed it back to her. "Thank you. Have a nice stay."

Dark Ace nodded and Finn helped him to the room. One double bed and two single ones. Finn helped Dark Ace to the bed and he sat down as he held his arms out to welcome Domino into them. Aerrow reluctantly placed her into them and Dark Ace smiled kissing her sleeping lips. "I love you." he whispered. He pulled the blankets back and placed her in the bed, covering her body. He laid beside her and covered his body, holding her to him, falling asleep quickly. Finn smiled and looked at Aerrow who put Radarr on half the pillow as he laid on the other. "Night Aer." Finn said as he crawled into the blankets.

"Night."

Both boys fell asleep quickly and slept peacefully. Well, until Radarr woke up. The guilt woke the creature up and he stared at the ceiling. He jumped down and stood walking to the bathroom, he jumped on the counter and plugged the sink. He turned on the water and waited till the sink was almost overflowing. He breathed in and dunked his head into the water. He didn't let himself come up for any reason. Slowly all he began to see was blurs and then, black.

In the morning, Finn woke up and stretched. He had a good sleep and needed a shower. He walked to the bathroom as his heart and breathing stopped. "Radarr." He pulled the creature up and he already knew he was dead. "What am I going to tell Aerrow?" he asked himself.

"Tell Aerrow what?"

Finn looked at Domino as she leaned on the door. He held Radarr to Domino and the girl blinked. "…he's dead?"

"Yes. What's Aerrow going to say?"

"I don't know."

"We need to tell him as soon as he wakes up." Domino said.

"That'd crush him."

Domino looked at Finn and took Radarr from his arms. "He can handle it." Domino walked to Aerrow with Radarr in her arms. She sat beside Aerrow and for the first time noticed how cute he looked sleeping. His hair was halfway hanging in his face and softly breathing. She hated she had to wake him, but she knew she had to. "Aerrow." she said softly.

Aerrow shifted and pulled the blankets over his head. "What?"

Domino pulled the blankets back and turned Aerrow over. His eyes saw Radarr and he sat up holding his friend. "R-Radarr?"

"I'm sorry Aerrow. But Finn found him. He drowned himself in the water." Domino said putting her delicate hand on his shoulder.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he cradled his dead friend in his arms. "He's been with me through good and bad and now he's dead. He killed himself. I miss him." Aerrow said as more tears streamed down his face.

Finn felt sorry for his best friend. He made his way to Dark Ace and woke him as the man slowly sat up. "Yes?"

Finn pointed to Aerrow and Dark Ace immediately stood and limped to Aerrow sitting beside him as the young boy leaned into him, wanting his father to comfort him.

Dark Ace placed his arm around Aerrow's shoulders and stroked his hair. "It's alright. I promise you we'll find Andrew and kill him for all he's done."

Aerrow nodded and slowly, very slowly, his tears were drying. "What are we going to do about Radarr?"

"We'll take him." Their heads turned to see Piper and Stork stand like dolls in the doorway.

Aerrow held Radarr to him. "No. I'm not letting you take my childhood friend away."

Piper smirked and she was moved toward Aerrow, but Dark Ace stood, but kept most of the weight on his left leg. "Leave us alone." he said in a very stern voice.

"Give us Radarr and we will." Stork said as he was advancing on the injured man.

Dark Ace looked to Domino and she threw him the lap on the bedside table. "This should help."

He broke the lamp and stabbed it through Stork's chest. Stork stumbled back and Piper seemed to feel the pain. Aerrow stood and they ran out of the apartment room, realising they left Dark Ace alone with a broken ankle. "Ace!" Domino called.

"Stay here. I'll get him." Aerrow said as he handed Radarr's lifeless body to Finn. He wiped his eyes and re-entered the room. The puppets were gone and Dark Ace sat on the bed looking at his ankle. The lamp was broken on the ground. "Are you okay?" Aerrow asked the man.

He stood and hissed as pain burned up his leg. "Yes. Just let's get out of here."

Aerrow helped the man walk and met back with the other two. "Ace. Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked hugging him tightly around the chest.

"Yes."

"We need to tell the Sky Knight Council about what happened." Aerrow said taking Radarr from Finn.

"He's right. They do need to be updated."

Their goal was set and they headed to the skimmers and off to Atmosia.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

They had reached Atmosia and again, the Atmosians were looking as the Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks, helped the infamous Dark Ace walk into the Sky Knight building. The council members stared down at them as they entered. "What news to you bring?" asked the leader.

"The news we bring is the bad kind." Aerrow said.

"And what is that?"

Dark Ace supported his weight on his left leg again as Aerrow took Radarr's dead body from around his shoulders and to the council. "Radarr's dead. As is Stork and Harrier as you know."

"…we didn't know Harrier had been killed."

"You sent the Absolute Zero's to Terra Rex."

"The only contact we made with the them was about the dead man and the other murders."

Aerrow turned to look at Dark Ace and the man was looking at the council with a raised eyebrow. "They placed me in prison because they assumed I killed him. They even had a recording of Aerrow."

"Yeah. They also said that you sent them, because you knew Harrier was under attack."

The council looked at each other before looking back at Aerrow. "I'm sorry. But we had no idea about any of that."

"That's impossible…unless he made duplicates of the Absolute Zero's and used them to get Harrier's body." Aerrow suggested turning to Dark Ace.

"Or he could of killed them."

Domino bit her lip and held Finn close to her. "This guy is starting to scare me."

"I think he's starting to scare all of us." Dark Ace said.

Finally the council noticed the strange stance the Dark Ace was in. "What's wrong with you?"

"I broke my ankle."

The council nodded. "Now, Dark Ace. We think you should head back to Cyclonia."

"In fact I was thinking the same thing." Dark Ace said crossing his arms. "Domino. Stay with the Storm Hawks, so I know your safe."

Domino nodded and hugged her lover tightly. "I love you." she whispered into his ear.

"As I you." he whispered back to her.

They parted and Dark Ace bowed to the council and made his way to the skimmers. He took the one he left on Atmosia a while ago and flew back to the terra he knew like the back of his hand.

He stood in the throne room as Master Cyclonis cooled herself. Slowly her lavender eyes focused on him as her head turned. "Master." he said.

"Where have you been for a week?"

"Fighting with Aerrow."

"No. Rumours have been going around that you and the blasted Sky Knight have been seen walking around like friends."

"Their rumours, master. Not necessarily true." Dark Ace said having the pins and needles feeling in his left foot, spreading through the leg.

"Either way, this is the second time I've caught you out and about without my permission. Don't let there be a third. Now dismissed."

Dark Ace bowed and used the wall for support as he walked down the corridors. "What's wrong with you?"

He turned around and saw Ravess standing with her arms crossed. "I have a broken ankle, now leave me alone."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

He kept walking, but at a slower pace, his left leg still had the pins and needles feeling. "Come now, Dark Ace. The more time you spend off this terra, the more you seem to be getting softer."

Dark Ace kept walking, ignoring her comments. "Leave me be."

"Dark Ace, don't walk away from me. I'm better then that whore."

He stopped. He slowly turned to look at Ravess. "What are you talking about?"

"Domino. I know about her."

"How?"

"I heard you talk to her and about her with other Talons. Telling them how much you _love _her. You're loosing your reputation in their eyes and mine."

"I don't care. I do. I love Domino and I _hate_ you." he began walking again, thinking how deeply in love he was with Domino and how he was ruining his reputation, by proclaiming it. _'I don't care. I love Domino and I'm not afraid to yell it to the world. She's going to be mine and only mine.' _he thought. He reached his room and made his way to the bed, resting on it. "Perhaps rest would be good."

He laid down and slowly closed his tired eyes, as he fell back on the bed in a deep sleep.

"_Ace!" Domino called as he held her hand. _

"_It's alright sweetie. Just keep going."_

_After minutes of screaming , the child was out and taken by the doctors to be looked at. Her eyes met his and he smiled. "Ace."_

"_Domino. We're parents."_

_Domino smiled and pulled his lips down and they met in a sweet kiss. "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_Dark Ace held her and stroked her hair as she held her arms to the doctor as he placed their child in her arms. "Oh Andrew."_

_Dark Ace looked at Domino. "Andrew?"_

_Domino looked at Dark Ace and moved away quickly. "Where's Andrew?"_

"_I'm here sweetie." Dark Ace stood as he saw a man. His hair was short, brown and spiked in the back as his bangs covered one of his purple eyes. His skin was pale and the rope markings around his neck was visible. "Dark Ace. Nice to see you."_

"_What have you done?"_

"_What have __**you**__ done?"_

"_That doesn't make any sense."_

"_Yes it does, Steffen."_

"_How'd you know my real name? Even Domino doesn't know that."_

_Andrew smirked and slowly the world went black. It was only Dark Ace and Andrew. "Where are we?"_

"_Death. This is what death was like before I came back and got my revenge on Atmos."_

"_Why?"_

"_Did you not read the note I left the Storm Hawks? All of you had a part in my death."_

"_How?"_

"_Open a book and you can find out for yourself."_

_Slowly Andrew started to disappeared and leave Dark Ace in the world of black. "Get your ass back here!" he called. He spun around and slowly the world was turning and giving images back. But not what he wanted. He saw Domino and she was crying, holding herself. Dark Ace looked and saw she was crying over him. He lay with no eyes and blood around him. His chest was ripped open and his own guts were spilled on the ground. "Domino! I'm right here! Alive!" _

"_It's alright Domino." He looked up and saw Aerrow kneel beside her. "He did it for you."_

"_But we just got married and his child and why did he have to leave?" she yelled at him._

"_He left to protect you. I miss him to."_

_Dark Ace fell to his knees and tried to hold Domino, but all the time he went through her._

"_A new comer."_

_Dark Ace turned around and saw a man in a black cloak with a hood over his head and a scythe in hand. "What? No. I'm not dead." He pointed to his body. "That's not me!" The man shook his head and brought the scythe down._

Dark Ace sat up quickly with sweat dripping down his forehead. He brushed it away and stood shaking and forgetting about his broken ankle, fell to his knees. "Fuck." he cursed as pain flew up his leg. Placing a hand on the bed, he pulled himself up. He limped over to the bookshelf and pulled out a photo book and leaned against the desk and opened it, flipping through the pages, he found one picture. Andrew was standing with his arm around his fathers shoulders as his mother was kissing his fathers cheek. "He was my fathers friend?"

"Best friend."

Dark Ace turned around and saw Master Cyclonis. "How did you know?"

"Andrew was my fathers friend. Your father and my father were great friends, as was Andrew. Aaron was also one of their friends, however they knew Andrew was trouble. Now before I continue, I think you should sit." Dark Ace nodded and limped to the bed. He sat on the bed with the picture book in his lap. She sat beside him. "As I was saying, they knew he was trouble, but when your father found him ripping skin off his victims and placing them around a model. He turned Andrew in and the Sky Knights hung him."

"Why did I not know any of this?"

"Perhaps, your father wanted to keep you from harm."

Dark Ace closed the photo book and looked at his master. "How do you know all this?"

"My mother and father told me about him."

"My father did tell me about him, but never told me about your father and Aerrow's father being friends with him."

"I guess he was ashamed, but that's not the point. I want to know why you thought about him?"

"I was curious."

She nodded and stood grabbing the photo book. "I'll let you rest. Your ankle needs to heal, otherwise my best talon will be out of commission."

Dark Ace nodded and laid on the bed. She put the book on the bookshelf and looked to him. "Now rest."

He nodded, closed his eyes as Master Cyclonis smiled lightly at him and left the room.

Dark Ace woke up and this time slowly made his way off the bed. He looked at his ankle. The swelling had gone down, but it still hurt like hell to stand on it. He limped to the door and was about to open it when something caught his eye. He turned and on the top of his desk, he saw the black and red checker piece. "Oh no." he picked it up and held it in the palm of his hand. Death was going to come for him, but he hoped, oh lord, he hoped that it was a mistake and meant for someone else. So he placed it in his pocket and made his way, slowly to the throne room. "Master."

"Good morning Dark Ace. How does your ankle feel?"

"Still soar, but the swelling has gone down."

"Good. Since your still broken, I'm giving you an easy job."

"That is?"

"I want you to oversee the construction of the battle cruisers."

"Yes master." he bowed, limped to the hanger bay and stood by Ravess.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine. What's the progress?"

"So far everything's going quite well and the cruisers should be finished either today or tomorrow afternoon."

Dark Ace nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, his mind set on other things. "Dark Ace!"

His instincts told him to throw himself to the ground and he did just in time to have one of the blasters swing over his head. But instead of hitting him, it hit Ravess and she went flying into one of the other cruisers propellers, cutting her into small bits and her blood splashing around the entire hanger bay.

Dark Ace stood shaking. "…what happened?" he asked one of the talons.

"The blaster got loose from the side of the ship, but we don't know how. It was perfectly tightened when we last checked."

Immediately Dark Ace's eyes flicked up toward the ship and he saw a puppet hurry to get away and disappearing into the vents. He flicked his eyes back to the top of the cruiser and saw a red blinking light. "You. What's that blinking?"

"We don't know sir."

"Then-"

The cruiser exploded. Metal shards flying, killing almost all in the hanger bay. Dark Ace was pinned to the wall as a large chunk of metal pinned him there. It had entered his side and through the wall. He was slowly loosing consciousness, but saw Snipe enter. The Talon Commander walked to Dark Ace and ripped the metal from his side. The man yelled in pain as he fell to the floor. "Are you okay?" Snipe asked.

"…no" the man blacked out.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

His senses were coming back to him. He smelt medicine, heard his heart beat on the monitor and felt warm under two pairs of blankets. He was only missing sight. "I hope he's alright."

"I do to. I'd miss Dark Ace if he died."

He recognized the voices. "Aerrow? Domino?" he asked.

"Dark Ace? You can hear us?"

"Yes…where am I?"

"A hospital. Can you open your eyes?"

Dark Ace tried with all of his might to open them and after a few minutes of trying, he did. They furrowed under the bright light, but adjusted to see two figures. Aerrow was holding Domino and she looked to be crying. "Oh Ace." she said. She went by him and kissed his cheek and lips multiple times, making his heart rate speed up a bit. She giggled and kissed him once time on the lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and weak."

Domino kissed him again and looked at Aerrow, who smiled at the two. "I thought you were as good as dead." Aerrow said leaning on the wall his hands in his pockets.

"Believe me, I thought I was too, but here I am. Alive and…well alive."

They smiled. "The doctors healed all your wounds, including the bite mark and they say you'll be able to walk soon."

Dark Ace nodded and held Domino to him, glad she was there. "Thank you. Both of you."

"Thank you for what?" Aerrow asked.

"Being here."

"The least we could…" Aerrow trailed off as something made his mind bring bad memories.

"What's wrong?" Domino asked holding Dark Ace's hand.

Aerrow walked to the bedside table and held a black and red checker piece. "Is this yours?"

Dark Ace closed his eyes and laid his head on the wall. "…yes."

Domino tightened her grip on his hand and looked at her lover. "How long have you had that?"

"…I've had it ever since I escaped prison."

Domino had tears run down her cheek and she placed her head on his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Either way, I still-"

"Wait."

Both of them looked at Aerrow as the checker piece turned to ash in his hand. "What does that mean?" Dark Ace asked.

"I think you were supposed to die, but you didn't so I think death skipped you."

A wave of relief crashed over Dark Ace as he laid on the pillow, smiling at the ceiling. "I guess lady luck was shinning on me today."

Domino kissed his cheek. "You're not going to die."

"Not today at least. But where are you two staying?"

"We rented an apartment."

"Good and how's my baby doing?" he asked placing a hand on her stomach.

"He or she is doing just fine now that their father is going to be healthy."

Aerrow smiled at the two, happy for them both. However his head turned to the door as the doctor walked in holding a clipboard. "Excuse me, but Dark Ace needs his rest and we still need to do a few tests."

Aerrow nodded and stood by the door waiting for Domino. She kissed Dark Ace's lips two more times, before she reluctantly let go of him and joined Aerrow at the door. "Bye Ace."

"Feel better."

Dark Ace nodded to both of them and they left, Domino watching the door as they left the hospital. "It's okay. The Dark Ace can survive anything."

She nodded and held his arm. "I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad we met too."

She kissed his cheek and he blushed a little. "The Dark Ace may survive anything, but lets see if his child can."

They looked up and saw Piper, Stork and Ravess standing there. But she was stitched together and her body parts were placed in all the wrong places. "What happened to you? Halfway down the meat grinder when they finally realised your not a cow."

"Aerrow. Don't irritate them."

"I can't help it. I've had it with these freaks. Did you hear that? Freaks!" he yelled. The puppets began moving closer towards the two as Aerrow got into a fighting stance. "Bring it."

"Aerrow, please. Let's leave before anything else happens." Domino said gripping his arm.

"In a second or two."

"Aerrow. I'm pregnant and your putting me and a helpless, unborn child in trouble." Aerrow looked from the puppets to Domino. He nodded and they both took off. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I think we're safe now."

Domino nodded and they stopped running, Aerrow placing his hands on his thighs leaning over. He looked around and didn't see any of the puppets in sight. "Thank god." he said. Domino nodded. He placed his arm around Domino. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. The child's kicking a lot which is making my stomach sore."

"How far along are you?"

"Seven months."

"I'm surprised you don't look like it."

"One of those lucky girls you don't get the belly."

Aerrow nodded and stood straight. "Come on. I need to update the Sky Knight Council."

Domino nodded and followed Aerrow.

When they entered the building, they saw a body of one the council members lying in a puddle of his own blood. Aerrow knelt by the man and checked his pulse, to see if he was still living. The man was dead. "What happened?" Domino asked.

"I don't know."

"He went suicidal."

Aerrow and Domino looked up to see the rest of the council walk in. Aerrow stood and brushed his knees from the blood. "Why?"

"The stress of all the deaths went to his head and he killed himself."

Domino and Aerrow looked at each other then back at the council. "I hope none of you do the same thing when we say that Ravess was killed." The old man nodded and stroked his chin. "Where's Dark Ace? I thought he'd be with you."

"He's been hospitalized."

"How?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. We got a call from the hospital and told us that the Dark Ace was in the hospital with a severe wound to his side."

"Andrew probably had something to do with it and is getting stronger with the more lives he takes."

Aerrow looked out the window, then bowed his head. "…he is truly becoming the puppet master."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

They made it make to the apartment where Finn was waiting for them. "How was the visit?"

"Good. He should make a full recovery. Although it ended badly."

"How?"

"One of the council members is dead." Aerrow said sitting on the couch.

"Murder?"

"Suicide."

Finn sat by his Sky Knight and watched him. His eyes moved back and forth quickly, like he was reading something in the air. "You okay dude?"

"Yes. We need to go to a library?"

"Why?" Domino asked stroking Aerrow's hair as he looked at her.

"Andrew sent us a note saying we'd pay for what we did to him. _We'd_. That means the people he killed were involved in his death and maybe if we find out how, we can protect the people who are next." he explained.

"That seems reasonable. Let's get going." Finn said standing.

They left the apartment and to the library.

Aerrow looked up and down the rows of books. He found two with interesting names, _Card Family History _and _The Wisen Murders__. _He brought them back to the table and set them down. "Cool. How'd you find these?" Finn asked picking up the History book.

"I've been hear a lot. Books help me stay calm whenever you and Piper had your little pointless feuds."

Finn smirked and opened the book he was holding. Domino leaned over as Aerrow stood behind Finn, reading over his shoulder. They saw pictures of Dark Ace's father and grandfather and great grandfather along with their wives. They found a wedding part and one man seemed to stick out. "Who's all in there?" Aerrow asked.

"From left to right. Lisa, Ron, Arc, Mary, Aaron, Michael, Rebecca, Andrew, Carol, Steve, Jane, John and Crystal."

"Wow. A lot of family." Domino said.

"Yes, but look. That's Andrew Wisen." Aerrow said pointing at the man.

"How do we know it's him?" Finn asked. "It could be another Andrew."

"Find out if it is."

Finn nodded and read the paragraph at the bottom. "The wedding of the two great families was celebrated March 4 1892. Along with family, Aaron Nomaice and Andrew Wisen were their to support their good friend Michael. Not in this photo was another one of Michaels good friends, Viper Cyclonis, who showed up a little after the ceremony began. Later in their years the Card family had two sons. Devon, the older brother and Ace. However the happy family was about to come to an end. Nine years after the birth of their second son, Michael was mysteriously murdered. His body was found in the alley way of Atmosia, leaving Mrs. Card to fend for herself and her two boys. Once Ace was old enough he joined the Storm Hawks under the control of his fathers best friend, Aaron Nomaice. As Mrs. Card came down with a deathly illness, she left all her possessions in the hands of Ace Card. Devon had been killed later the same year. Ace left the Storm Hawks and became the Dark Ace who is now feared through out all of Atmos." Finn finished.

"…wow. That is the strangest and saddest history I've heard." Aerrow said.

"Yeah. At least we know who could be next." Domino said scratching her neck.

"Who?" they asked looking at her.

"Master Cyclonis. Her father was somehow involved in the capture of Andrew."

"Pick up the next book and see."

Aerrow grabbed the other book and flipped through it. Stopping when a page caught his attention. "Found something. Andrew was working on one of his dolls, when Michael Card walked in, seeing the dead body and the skin on the model. He threatened Michal that if he told anyone what he did then he'd do the same. Michael ended up telling Aaron Nomaice, Viper Cyclonis and Wren Gale. All together they told the council and before the council was able to do anything about it. Michael was killed and so was his eldest son. Aaron was killed by Michael's younger son, Ace, on false thought that his father was killed by Aaron. When the council found Andrew they hung him in front of the whole Atmos. Viper, Wren, Mortimer Eagle, Michelle Legia and Arnold Morel were their to witness his death."

"Scary."

"Yeah, but all these were the parents of Carver, Harrier, Junko and Wren is still alive. Wren and Cyclonis are next and we can exclude Dark Ace, since death skipped him."

"So we have to protect Master Cyclonis?"

"Yes. She was related to Viper and that means Andrew wants her dead."

"So anybody related to the people that were friends with Andrew and ratted him out are dead?" Domino asked.

"Yes."

Finn and Domino looked at Aerrow. "Wasn't Aaron one of Andrew's friends?" Finn asked.

Aerrow blinked twice and swallowed hard. "I'm safe, right?"

"I don't know, but we'll protect you." Finn said grabbing the book from Aerrow's hands and closing it.

"Alright." he ran his hand through his hair. "Let's get going and tell the council this. Maybe they can help us protect those two."

They nodded and stood. Aerrow grabbed the two books and they walked out of the library. "Dude, why are you taking those books?"

"Evidence."

Finn rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the books. He looked at the cover and admired the photo of the wedding. "It would've been cool to be at the wedding."

"I guess. Just wouldn't of wanted to meet Andrew."

"Yeah."

Domino smiled at the two and her mind wavered back to Dark Ace. She wanted to go back and see him, but it was getting late and she knew he needed rest. However thinking about him, made her remember what Aerrow read to them. Dark Ace had killed Aaron on false knowledge and what if Dark Ace was making up Aaron being a real jerk, so Aerrow wouldn't be as angry with him. "Aerrow."

"Yes?"

"We need to see Ace. Well, at least you do."

"Why?"

"Just go and see him!" she grabbed the history book from his hands and pushed him the way to the hospital.

He entered the doors and entered the man's room. He was sleeping and Aerrow sighed looking at the murder book. He turned to leave, but heard Dark Ace say his name. "You're awake." he said turning to the man.

"Yes. I heard you enter, but didn't have enough energy to open my eyes."

"Oh, sorry to wake you."

Dark Ace sat up slowly and waved Aerrow over. He sat by Dark Ace and placed the book in his lap. "What do you have there?"

"The Wisen Murders."

"Why?"

"We wanted to see who was next on Andrew's list and we read about your family in another book. How your dad was murdered and so was your brother."

Dark Ace looked away for a minute, then back at Aerrow. "Did you find anything that can help you?"

"Yeah."

"Now, why did you come and see me?"

"Domino told me I needed to."

"Why?"

Aerrow shrugged. "I don't know."

He flipped through the pages and then his memory came back. "…tell me why you killed my father?"

"Because he was an asshole."

"Is that all?"

He sighed. "No."

"What was the other reason?"

"Because Aaron killed my father. I figured if he betrayed my fathers trust, then I'd betrayed his."

Aerrow placed the book on Dark Ace's lap and turned to the page he was reading. He grabbed Dark Ace's hand and placed his index finger on the beginning of the sentence. "Read this out loud."

"Aaron was killed by Michael's younger son, Ace, on false thought that his father was killed by Aaron." Dark Ace looked up at Aerrow. "I…I didn't know."

Aerrow grabbed Dark Ace's hand. "I know you didn't, but was my father that bad?"

"No, actually he was one of the greatest Sky Knights I knew. He was brave, caring and when my family was gone, he gave me another one. Like you did for your friends, but when I heard a rumour going around that Aaron was the murderer of my father, I didn't think, maybe it was a lie. I acted out of hate and irrationality. Now that I read this, I feel horrible and more then a little guilty for taking your father away from you and I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, Dark Ace. Can I ask you something else?"

"Shoot."

"Did you really get your metal arm the way you told us? Or did something else happen?"

"Something else happened. My brother and I were having this argument about how his toy truck was found taken apart in the backyard. He accused me, even though it was my father. He brought me into the kitchen and took out a butcher knife from the second drawer and placed my arm on the cutting board. He threatened me if I didn't tell him the truth, he'd cut my arm off. I didn't and down came the knife."

"I'm sorry your brother did that, but why did your father take apart his truck?"

"He liked to take apart things. Other then making wine, my father was a mechanic. He made skimmers and helped build cruisers when he got the time."

"Oh, that's cool."

He smirked and closed the book handing it back to Aerrow. "Once more, I'm sorry for the death of your father."

"It's fine. You were miss led. Who did you hear the rumour from?"

"I can't remember."

"Okay. Well, I should let you get your rest." Dark Ace nodded. Aerrow looked at Dark Ace, then hugged the man. Dark Ace smirked and returned the embrace. "Feel better brother."

"I will. Keep my Domino safe and keep yourself and Finn safe as well."

Aerrow nodded and pulled away. He grabbed the book and stood. He walked to the door and watched Dark Ace lay down. The moonlight casting shadows over the room. In ways, he felt bad to leave him in such a lonely room, but he closed the door and walked down the almost empty halls.

Aerrow paced the apartment room back and forth and he bit his lower lip as he did it. "Aerrow come and eat. You didn't eat breakfast, now your going to skip lunch?" Finn asked turning in his seat to face Aerrow.

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't eat knowing that either Master Cyclonis or Wren could be dying, dead or going to be dead. I just can't eat when there's that problem." Domino placed a hand on his shoulder and he stopped moving to face her. "Yes?"

"You can't starve yourself. Please come and eat."

He breathed in and out two times then placed his hand over hers. "Alright, but after lunch I'm going to Cyclonia to check on her."

Domino nodded and led him to the table, where he sat and began eating.

After lunch Finn and Domino held each others hands and watched as Aerrow mounted a rented skimmer. "Are you sure you want to go to Cyclonia alone?"

"Yes. The less people the more chance I have at actually talking to her and making sure she doesn't kill me. Trust me, I'll be back in one piece."

Domino nodded and hugged him. "Please be careful."

"I promise you."

She kissed his cheek and he blushed lightly. She stepped back a little and he started the skimmer. Driving, he sprouted the wings and took off into the sky.

He landed quietly on Cyclonia. Cutting the engine, he dismounted his ride and began walking down the halls. The Talons watched him carefully, but saw he was disarmed and alone. He swallowed as he opened the large doors to the throne room. "Aerrow. My, I'm amazed to see you here."

"I'm amazed I'm here, but…" His eyes were drawn to Snipe's body on an experimental table. He was dead, but he looked in pain. "…what's that?"

"Just Snipe. He left his post and let the hanger bay explode, so I decided to use his useless brains for my crystal experiments."

Aerrow nodded and swallowed again. "I'm here to warn you about something." he averted his eyes from Snipe to her.

"Now, what does the great Sky Knight have to warn the master of Cyclonia about?"

"This man, named Andrew Wisen, is killing people that were related to his death or just friends with him."

"I knew that."

"What? How?"

She snickered and turned back to Snipe. "I just do. Now, leave or you'll be in Snipe's position."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

A month had passed. Master Cyclonis and Wren were still living, Dark Ace was out of the hospital and back with Domino. "Oh Acey." Domino said leaning into his side.

He smirked and placed his arm around her shoulders. "I missed seeing you out of the hospital." he said kissing her cheek. "But Andrew hasn't killed any of his next, well maybe, next targets?" he turned to Aerrow as he asked the question.

"No. I don't get it. He's probably had good chances to, but hasn't struck."

Dark Ace scratched the bridge of his nose. "Then maybe he had enough of his revenge and settled down to rest."

"I hope."

"So we wait and see what happens? Until something does happen, do we just go on with our lives?" Finn asked.

"I supposed."

"Cool. Mind if I call my girlfriend?"

"No, I'd like to meet her." Aerrow said.

"You'd like her."

Finn stood and left the room as Aerrow's attention was turned to Dark Ace as his hand stroked his chin thinking. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just, worried that maybe he isn't done. Maybe he's just waiting till the absolute perfect moment."

"That may be true, but we can't do anything about it. Let's just rest and turn on the TV and see if there's any news."

Dark Ace nodded and held Domino tighter to him as Aerrow turned on the TV. Nothing of interest came on and he turned to the Cyclonian. "See. Nothing."

Dark Ace nodded and their attention turned to Finn as he came back in. "She's on her way."

"Cool. So what's her name?" Aerrow asked standing and heading to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"I'll tell you that when she arrives."

After his drink, Aerrow asked, "Why?"

"Because."

He shrugged and placed the glass in the sink.

After an hour a knock was at the door and Finn opened it. "Hey sweetie." he kissed the girls lips, then stepped aside as she walked in. Dark Ace held in his laughter, letting go of some of the laughter by snickering as she walked in. "Aerrow! She's here!"

Aerrow came from the bedroom and his jaw and the girl's jaw dropped. "Salem?"

"Aerrow?"

Finn looked between the two and they slowly looked at him. "You didn't tell me that you were in love with her."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes. I don't want my cousin to date my sharpshooter."

"Dude…you two are related?" Finn asked.

"Sadly." Aerrow said crossing his arms.

Finn scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure what to say."

"I do." Salem walked to Aerrow and slapped him.

Aerrow held his cheek and looked at her "What the hell was that for?"

"I'm still holding you responsible for not coming to bail me out."

Aerrow rolled his eyes and looked at Finn. "How long have you two been together?"

"Ten months." he answered.

"You know she's a criminal?"

"Yeah, but I still love her."

Aerrow walked around the couch and sat by Dark Ace, crossing his arms and mumbling to himself. "Come on Aerrow. It's not that bad, is it?" the man asked. The Sky Knight shrugged and settled further into the couch. "Aerrow. Shouldn't you be happy for your friend?"

"I guess." he turned to look at Finn. "I'm sorry for getting all worked up about you and my cousin dating."

"No problem dude. I guess it could be frustrating, but why do you two hate each other so much."

Dark Ace smirked and watched Salem about to speak, but Aerrow tackled her down and placed his hand over her mouth. "No reason, just plain hatred."

Finn shrugged and Aerrow slowly got off his cousin as she smirked and sighed. "I love pissing you off." she said to him.

"I know."

"_Terra Gale is experiencing the death of Dove today." _the news reporter said. Aerrow's attention whipped to the device. "Dove's dead?"

"Apparently." Dark Ace said sitting more on the edge of the couch having his hands folded on his lap.

"_The young girl was found in her room with a suicide note and slit wrists. Apparently she had a long time love for the Cyclonian, Snipe Snape. Then when she heard that Master Cyclonis had killed him and was using his body for experiments, she grabbed a knife and wrote the note, before slitting her wrists and bleeding to death. She will buried with her parents on the terra as Wren mourns her death. We wish him luck and hope he will make a full emotional recovery." _he said.

"Just like Piper, she killed herself to be with her love." Aerrow said dragging his feet to sit cross-legged.

"What is it with girls and killing themselves to be with a lover? I don't get it." Dark Ace said moving back into the couch.

"I think it's romantic." Domino said grabbing his arm and putting it around her.

"Who needs romance when you can beat up people and kill?" Salem asked.

All heads, including Dark Ace's, turned to face her with disbelieving expressions. "What?"

"…you are so much like the Dark Ace, before he met Domino." Aerrow said.

"I agree with him." Dark Ace said putting his hand on Domino's lap.

"Thanks."

Aerrow rolled his eyes and stood. He turned off the TV and walked to his room in the apartment. He lay on his bed and placed his head on the pillow. Andrew was taking away so many people from Atmos. It was a domino effect. He'd kill one person, then someone else would die, then someone else and so on. Aerrow wanted to put an end to him, but how do you kill someone who is surrounded by your dead friends and enemies and most importantly dead himself. He grabbed the other pillow and held it to him. "Aerrow?" Dark Ace asked lightly knocking on the door. "Are you alright?"

"…I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm tired of Andrew and his bull shit. I want him in the ground where he belongs and not terrorizing Atmos."

"I agree. Andrew is dead and he is making Atmos hell, but I need to talk to you about something very important." Dark Ace said sitting beside Aerrow.

"What?"

"I'm feeling the time to propose to Domino is nearing and if she says yes, then I want you to be my best man."

Aerrow smiled and sat up. "I'm glad you like me enough to ask me that."

"Like? You're like my brother and the only part of family I have left."

Aerrow hugged Dark Ace as the man returned the embrace, placing his chin on top Aerrow's head. "When are you going to propose?"

"I don't know. When the time is just too perfect to pass up."

"Do you still have the ring?"

"Of course." he pulled away and reached into his pocket. "…okay. I don't have the ring. Damn it."

Aerrow smirked and pulled out the black box. "This it?"

"How did you…?"

"When you went in after Radarr it fell out of your pocket. I picked it up before Domino or Finn saw it and forgot to give it back."

Dark Ace hugged Aerrow tight. "Thank you. I don't even have close to enough money to buy another ring."

"You don't need to say thank you. It was for you, brother."

Dark Ace kissed Aerrow's head and stood. "I need to say it. Now you should get to bed."Aerrow laid down and pulled the blankets over himself. "Night Dark Ace."

"Good night Aerrow."

The Sky Knight laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes as Dark Ace flicked off the lights and closed the door.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Dark Ace stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He brushed back his hair back and caught his reflection. He smirked and admitted he was kind of vain, but why not be? He considered himself to be a very attractive and other people agreed. _"And only Domino can see how truly hot we are."_

Dark Ace blinked and rolled his eyes. "You again."

"_Miss me?"_

"Not really. So now what do you want?"

"_Still curious if you're going to kill the red head."_

"No. I've made my mind up and I'm not killing my brother."

Before his other half could speak he walked out of the bathroom. He turned the corner and into his and Domino's room. He dressed into the Cyclonian uniform. "Hey sweetie."

"Hello, Domino."

She smiled and kissed his lips. "What's planned for today?"

"I should head back to Cyclonia."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to risk Cyclonis sending out a squad to look for me, then finding out I'm dating you and have a brother relationship with a Storm Hawk."

Domino nodded and hugged him. He kissed her head and they pulled away. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

He kissed her lips and headed to the living room. He reached for the door handle. "Dark Ace?"

He turned to see Finn and Aerrow sitting on the couch their heads turned from the TV to him. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?" Aerrow asked.

"Back to Cyclonia?"

Aerrow stood and hugged the man. "Why?"

"In case she sends a squad and finds me with a Storm Hawks and an Atmosian lover."

Aerrow nodded and let the man go. "Will we see you again?"

The man chuckled. "Of course."

Aerrow smiled and nodded. "Good."

They pulled away from each other and he left out the door.

Master Cyclonis wasn't too mad, but she wasn't exactly happy. "I'm sorry."

"Dark Ace. I honestly lost track of how many times you've disappeared on me."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"If you weren't the only Top Talon Commander left, you'd be dead."

"Yes master and thank you master." She waved her hand and he left back to his room. He sat on the chair and placed his folded hands on the top of the desk twiddling his thumbs. He looked at his book shelf and stood, grabbing the photo album. He flipped it open and found the picture of his parents kissing at their wedding. Another picture showed Aaron with his father's arm around his shoulders. They had necklaces around their necks and on the necklaces were dog tags shaped like cards. Ace of spades on Michaels's and ace of hearts on Aaron's. Another picture was one that made his heart pain. He was in it, but he was child at age six and his brother was there at age ten. Michel was standing by his wife, his hand on Devon's shoulder and Dark Ace was sitting on Aaron's shoulders as Michael had his other arm around his wives shoulders. "I wish all of you were still alive." he closed the book and placed it back in the book shelf. He exited his room and made his way to the throne room and bowed.

"Yes, Dark Ace?"

"I was curious about something."

"What?"

"Would Andrew come after you?"

She stopped in her crystal examination, to turn to Dark Ace. "Perhaps."

"Are you worried?"

"No."

Dark Ace nodded and turned around. "Then I'll leave you to your business."

He began walking, when he heard the sound of skin ripping and blood splattered on the wall. He turned quickly and saw his master on her knees and forehead pressed against the wall. He didn't need to check her pulse, he knew she was dead. But there was something, something he needed to see. Running to the rest of the hanger bay, he pulled a Talon off a skimmer and revved the engine, then took off.

Dark Ace arrived at the terra and dismounted his ride. Going the same way he did before, he didn't find a body. He kept moving forward, past the part of where he saw the puppet and deeper into the woods. Moving aside braches he stared in awe at the house before him. The wood was decaying and walls were crumbling and the windows were broken, but he still kept moving forward.

When he reached the door of the house he found it boarded up. "Damn Sky Knights." he mumbled as he tore off the wood and pushed open the door. The house was filled with cobwebs and dust. Everything was old and most of the house was broken. "Hello?" he called into the empty house. "Wait. Why am I calling hello into a house of the dead puppet master?" he shook his head and began looking around the house. He heard the rain on the roof and the thunder in the sky. He grabbed his lighter from his pocket and flicked it on. He looked around and found nothing of interest downstairs, so he made his way slowly up the stairs, taking in every detail of the house.

Wind was blowing and swirled inside the house. "Ace." he stopped on the forth step. "Dark Ace."

"Hello?"

All he heard was wind. Dark Ace shook his head again and continued up the stairs and when he was upstairs, he felt a breeze of cold air. "Ace Card."

"Okay. Who's here?" he asked into the wind. Again, silence. He looked left and right down each hall. The right hall was darker then the left, so fallowing his title, he went down the darker one. The lighter casting eerie shadows on the walls until he came to a door at the end of the hall. He swallowed hard and reached for the door handle. Slowly turning the knob he pushed the door open. There he found Andrew's room. It had pictures of old friends with their faces scratched out and a bed ripped up, the mattress on the other side of the room, a smashed mirror and he walked over the shards, some of them breaking under the weight. Then something caught his attention. He walked over to a white veil and dress, lying on the floor. He turned it over and lifted the veil to discover a decaying corpse. He could tell it was a female, but she was almost bone. "He killed his bride?" he asked himself. He stood and turned to leave, but something grabbed his ankle, making him fall and the lighter go out. He flipped onto his back and tried to push the corpse off as she crawled up his body. "Get off of me." She held his arms down as she came face to face with him. Her empty eye sockets locking with his blood red eyes, which held fear. "Get away." he tried lifting his arms, but she was strong for a corpse.

"She always wanted a younger, better looking man."

Dark Ace tilted his head back and saw Andrew's ghostly form. "Get your dead bride off of me." he said going back to squirming.

"Why would I do that when she seems to be enjoying you so much?"

Dark Ace growled and tried lifting his arms again. Andrew smirked and he disappeared, but so did her strength. He lifted his arms up and pushed her away, then standing, running down the hall and to the top of the stairs. He turned to the hallway and heard the cracking of bone as she dragged herself down the hallway. He took a step to far and fell down the flight.

When he regained vision he saw the women at the top of the stairs, starting to descend downward. He slowly got up and stumbled his way around house, needing an exit more then anything. His double vision making it difficult to tell which door was the right one, when he found the exit. He hit the wall the first time and inched his way to the right one, where he fell into the mud. Lightning flashed and he saw her right at the door's entrance and that was the last thing he saw.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Ace hasn't picked up or called." Domino said as she stared at the radio.

Aerrow moved behind her and messaged her shoulders. "It's alright. I'm sure he's fine."

"Maybe, just in case could we turn on the news and see if there's anything about him?"

Aerrow nodded and turned to the TV and flicked it from Finn's sports to the news. "Hey. I was watching that."

"Sorry Finn, but we're trying to find something about Dark Ace."

Finn crossed his arms and they watched the news for 30 minutes and nothing. "Can I go back to watching sp-"

"Shh." Domino said.

"_This is another one of Atmos's deaths. Cyclonia was attacked again and this time, the master herself was found dead in her throne room. All Talon's were present except for the Dark Ace. He still remains missing." _Aerrow felt Domino grab his hand and hold it tightly. _"The Talon was last seen heading to the throne room and running out of it. He has not been found and until there is an official sighting of him, he is presumed, like his master, dead."_

Domino was now crying into Aerrow's chest as Aerrow held her. "It's alright."

"I hope my Ace is alright."

"He's probably dead in a gutter somewhere." Salem said picking dirt from under her fingernails.

"That doesn't help at all." Domino said crying harder.

"Wasn't supposed to help."

Aerrow held her and stroked her hair. "It's okay. I promise you that Dark Ace is fine."

Domino nodded and wiped her tears. "How do we find him?"

"Mom has a DNA tracker."

Aerrow turned to Salem. "Since when did she have one of those?"

"She got one a while ago. Just in case I ran away."

"Then let's go see Auntie Aeryn."

"Do I have to?"

"No."

"I'll come. Only cause Finn is."

Aerrow rolled his eyes and took Domino's hand and walked out of the apartment.

"Aerrow." she said hugging her nephew tight.

"Hi auntie."

The women looked like Aaron in every way, except for the long hair and women body. "What brings you to my home?" she asked letting him go.

"I was wondering if we could borrow your DNA tracker."

"Of course."

She dragged Aerrow into the living room and opened a cupboard on which the TV stood. She pulled out a little device and handed it to Aerrow and he took it. "How does this work?"

"You take a hair or any piece of DNA and put it on this scanner and then on this screen here will come up with a map and directions to the person you seek."

"Sweet, thanks auntie."

She pinched his cheek. "No problem Aerry. Come back anytime."

She let go and he rubbed where she pinched. "I will."

They re-entered the entrance way and Auntie Aeryn grabbed her daughter by the ear. "Mom. Stop, that hurts."

"You are in big trouble missy. Jail again. You're grounded for a year. Now go up to your room."

Salem rolled her eyes and did as told as Auntie Aeryn turned back to Aerrow and his friends. "Alright. We'll be seeing you auntie."

"Bye hun. Take care of yourself."

"I will."

They left and Aerrow looked at the device, then Domino. "Do you have a piece of Dark Ace's hair?"

"No."

"Anything that has his DNA on it?"

Domino thought. "No."

Aerrow slouched and thought. "Let's go back to the apartment and maybe his hair's on the pillow."

They nodded and went back to the apartment.

Aerrow looked at Dark Ace's pillow and examined it carefully. He picked off a small hair and placed it on the device. The tracker beeped and scanned the hair. On the black screen a map appeared and there was red dot just a couple terra's away. "Found him." he said walking into the room.

Domino smiled and dragged both boys outside and to the skimmers. "Let's go."

Aerrow smirked and started his skimmer flying into the sky, watching the tracker as he flew. "Where is he?" Finn asked flying beside Aerrow.

"On a terra just a little ways away."

"What's he doing there?"

"I don't know."

When the three reached the terra, they saw Dark Ace's skimmer. Aerrow dismounted and recognized that this was the terra he and Dark Ace found the first body. The two followed Aerrow through the trees until they came to the same house. "Dark Ace?" Aerrow asked. He looked at the tracker and realised that he was in the house.

"Aerrow."

Aerrow turned to Finn. "Yeah?"

Finn was kneeling by marks in the ground. "Looks like someone was trying to stop being dragged." Finn said.

"You don't think that Ace is in that house, do you?" Domino asked looking at it.

"It says he is." Aerrow said.

Domino swallowed and took both Aerrow's and Finn's hands as they walked into the house. The dragging marks didn't stop. They were going through the wood floor and eventually leaving blood marks in the trails. "Oh god." Aerrow said. "Dark Ace was really trying hard to not get pulled away."

Domino nodded, then pointed to a small pool of blood near the beginning of the stairs. "Is that his too?"

"Maybe. Let's hope not." Finn said.

Aerrow lead the way up the stairs as Domino still held their hands, not wanting to let either one go. The markings led up the stairs and looked like a struggle happened, because one of the stair boards was gone and the wall had cracks in it, with more blood. Aerrow ignored the sense of fear growing and climbed the rest of the stairs. "Alright. Finn and Domino, you two go that way," he pointed to the left hallway. " and I'll go this way." he pointed to the right. They nodded and left, left as Aerrow went right. His legs were trembling and his hands shook. He took the last steps into entering Andrew's room. He saw the same thing as Dark Ace did, but the bride was gone. Aerrow looked at the device and it had lost him. He turned it off and turned to leave, when the door slammed shut. He let the device drop as he banged on the door. "Domino! Finn! Dark Ace!" he called banging on the door and trying to open it, but his body stopped. He heard bones cracking and he slowly turned to see a corpse bride walking toward him. He moved from the door and opened the window. He looked down and the ground was to far for him to jump. He turned back and the bride was right in front of him. He covered his face, closed his eyes and tried to back up, but the back of his thighs hit the window's ledge and he fell back and almost out the window, then, before he fell out, he felt a hand grab his wrist and he felt the blood. However the hand had skin and muscle. He was afraid to open his eyes. "Aerrow." he knew that voice and his eyes flashed open and he saw Dark Ace smiling at him a bit.

The Sky Knight lunched himself into the Talon's arms. "Dark Ace, Dark Ace, Dark Ace." he repeated.

The Talon held Aerrow. "It's alright."

Aerrow was still shivering, but he pulled away and grabbed one of Dark Ace's hands. The nails on his one hand were pretty much gone and blood still flowed from the wounds. "How do you your fingers feel?"

"Soar and bloody."

Aerrow smiled, then felt the back of Dark Ace's head. "Did you bang your head?"

"Yes. More then once."

"Explains the blood."

Dark Ace nodded and hugged Aerrow again.

"What happened to the bride?" Aerrow asked returning the embrace.

"I bashed her head with the bed post, so let's get out of here, just in case that didn't make her dead for good."

Aerrow nodded and they made there way out of the room, where Dark Ace was attacked in many kisses from Domino. "Oh, lord. Are you alright?"

"Fine. I have a minor headache and my fingers hurt, but other then that, I'm fine."

Domino kissed him again and again until she had her fill. "As long as your okay."

"I'm fine. Let's get out of here."

Domino grabbed Dark Ace's metal hand and they walked down the stairs. Before they exited the house, Dark Ace stopped as his eye caught something. "Ace?" she asked turning to face him. "What do you see?"

He didn't answer. Instead he dropped her hand and walked to what he saw. "Come on Dark Ace. We need to get out of here before anything else goes wrong."

The Talon nodded and they left out the door, then closed it. "What did you see in there?" Aerrow asked.

"Nothing. Can we go back to the apartment?" Dark Ace asked.

"Yes. Your skimmers still here."

He nodded and they went back to the clearing. Mounting their skimmers, Aerrow kept his eyes on Dark Ace as the man looked at the controls. "Dark Ace?" he looked up. "Are you alright?"

He nodded again and started the engine, taking off into the sky. Aerrow shook his head and they followed after the Talon.

They were back at the apartment and immediately Domino was tending to Dark Ace's wounds. She took each of his flesh fingers and wrapped gauze around each of them as Aerrow held an ice pack to Dark Ace's head. "Now, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Still have a small headache, but my fingers have stopped hurting." he said bending them.

"How do you feel now that Master Cyclonis is dead?" Domino asked taking his hand and fixing the bandages.

"Glad. I mean now you and I can fully be together, and I want to stay with you forever. I know this isn't the right time, but," he pulled out the small black box from his pocket and opened it, "will you marry me?"

Domino smiled and tears of happiness sprang to her eyes. "Of course. I love you Ace." she said taking the ring and slipping it on her ring finger. "It's beautiful."

Dark Ace smiled and kissed her. "When should the wedding be?"

"As soon as possible."

He chuckled. "Tuesday around dusk?"

"Perfect. When the sun starts to go down, we'll say "I do" and we'll be husband and wife. Forever."

"Exactly."

She smiled and leaned her head on Dark Ace's shoulder, closing her eyes, smiling. Dark Ace turned his head to Aerrow and the Sky Knight winked. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. I can't wait till we're parents." Dark Ace said stroking her hair.

"I bet you can't."

Aerrow smiled at them, but couldn't help feel the unsatisfying jealousy toward Dark Ace. Aerrow wanted Domino too, but she only wanted the infamous Talon. He still had hope, that one day, Domino would be his and only his.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Dark Ace couldn't sleep the night before his wedding. He tossed and turned, but images of that house and that girl plagued his mind. How close his and the dead girls lips came to touching and the smell of the house, of decaying flesh, but mostly the image of the one wall. Engraved in it was four rectangular slots. Why? He looked at the girl in his arms and smiled. He loved her so much and didn't want to leave her, but what if she became like the corpse bride? He shook his head. No. She would stay his beautiful lover, forever, right? He shook his head again. He knew she would and he would stay forever hers.

It was dusk of their wedding beginning. Everything he thought about the night before had fled his mind. He was only concentrated on marrying his goddess.

He adjusted the tie in the mirror and leaned over the sink. "Dark Ace?" He turned to the door and saw Aerrow in his tux. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm just…scared."

"Why? Don't you want to marry her?"

He smiled. "Of course, but what if I can't be a good husband or father. What if she has second thoughts about me?"

Aerrow snickered and placed his hand on Dark Ace's shoulder. "It's alright. She loves you and you're the perfect man for her and are probably going to turn out to be the perfect father. Your protective and loving. Everything that I thought the Dark Ace wasn't."

He turned to Aerrow and grabbed Aerrow's hand, holding it. "Thank you for everything you've done. Domino and I will find our own place and you and Finn will not have to worry about us."

"I'll miss you two though. Where will you and her go?"

"I don't know. I'll find us a place to raise our child and have a family."

Aerrow nodded and hugged the man. "Good luck."

He hugged Aerrow tight, before letting go. "Thank you."

Aerrow smiled and pointed to the door. "I'm going to go and see if Domino's ready."

"Alright."

Dark Ace let his hand go and Aerrow left to the room down the hall. He knocked and waited for an answer. "Come in."

He opened the door and his heart sped up. Domino was fixing her wavy hair in the mirror. Her dress was strapless and white. She wore white high heels and her veil was held by a flower band in her hair.

She turned and smiled at him. "How do I look?"

"Amazing."

"Thanks. Took me awhile to get my hair like this." she said smiling. "I'm going to be so happy that Ace and I will finally be married."

"I'm glad you and Dark Ace make a good couple."

She smiled and walked to him. Still shorter then he was, she fixed his tie and adjusted his collar. "There."

He smiled and steadied her hands. "Must you fix me?"

"Yes. I want this to be the best wedding."

He laughed and hugged her, Domino returning the embrace. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

They pulled away and Aerrow gently placed the veil over her face. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Aerrow nodded and held out his arm. She took it and he led her out into the hall. They walked to the closed doors and Aerrow passed her to Finn. He entered the room and stood by Dark Ace. "How does she look?"

"You'll see."

Dark Ace smirked and folded his hands together. Soon the music began playing and the doors opened, reviling her. "Wow." he whispered.

Aerrow smiled and watched her make her way up the aisle, her arm hooked around Finn's.

She now stood beside Dark Ace. Finn stood beside Aerrow and they watched. Dark Ace held his hand out and she took it, squeezing her hand around his, careful of his fingers. The preacher began and once he got to the I do's, they turned to each other. "Do you, Dark Ace Card, take Brigitte Domino Doomelt to be your wife, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Brigitte Domino Doomelt, take Dark Ace Card to be your husband, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"May we have the rings?"

Aerrow grabbed the red cushion from the table behind him and knelt in front of the two lovers. Dark Ace took a gold wedding ring and placed it around her ring finger. "I love you."

Domino picked up the other gold wedding ring and placed it gently around his ring finger. "I love you too."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dark Ace lifted the veil and placed a kiss on her lips. Domino wrapped her arms around his neck and was crying with joy. They pulled away and Dark Ace held her hand has they stepped down the stairs. He swiped his arm to the back of her knees and lifted her into his arms. She laughed and placed her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips and they exited the doors.

Aerrow smiled and turned to the preacher, taking out his wallet. "How much?"

"Ninety-three."

Aerrow sighed and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "Here."

The preacher took it and placed it in his bible. "Nice doing business with you."

He left and Finn turned Aerrow to him. "Dude, was that guy a real preacher?"

"Yeah, but they don't come cheap."

Finn smirked and put his arm around Aerrow's shoulders and they headed out as well, only to meet up with Dark Ace and Domino kissing. "Hey."

Domino pulled away and blushed. "Hey guys."

"Storm Hawks." Dark Ace nodded.

"How was your wedding?" Aerrow asked putting his arm around Finn's shoulders.

"Perfect. Small, but now I have a husband. Life couldn't get any better."

"Perhaps it could." Dark Ace said.

"How?"

"I have ideas for me and you to find a house of our own. A place where we could raise our son or daughter and be a happy family."

Domino kissed him. "I'd like that."

He kissed her, then turned to Aerrow. "I guess this is goodbye."

"For now. How long until we see you again?" Aerrow asked.

"Not long. Just until we get settled in, we'll look you up." Domino said keeping her hands on her husbands chest.

The boys nodded and waved goodbye as they left.

Finn turned to Aerrow. "Now what?"

"I guess we head back to the apartment."

Finn shrugged and lightly slapped Aerrow's shoulder. "You're it." he ran off.

Aerrow smiled and chased his best friend. This was the only time that nothing bad had happened. The only time where they could have fun and enjoy what Atmos gave them. Aerrow knew it wouldn't last, but he was glad to have fun while it was peaceful. Glad that Dark Ace had a wife and Domino had a husband. Mr. and Mrs. Card is what they would be, but only if it was Mr. and Mrs. Nomaice.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

It was two weeks since Dark Ace and Domino saw Finn and Aerrow, but the two newly weds were doing just fine on their own. Dark Ace had bought them a house and since he was still a wanted Cyclonian, he used a chroma crystal to change his eyes to blue and hair to blonde. He got used to it, but hardly looked in the mirror. Domino on the other hand couldn't get used to his appearance, but she knew he needed to.

At the moment she was having trouble picking out colors for the baby's room. She stood and made her way outside to where her husband was out and under his skimmer, tuning it and changing the oil. "Ace?"

He placed a wrench in the tool box. "Yes?"

"I need you to help me pick out a color. Baby blue or ocean blue?"

"Whatever color fits."

"Look at them."

He rolled out from under the skimmer and looked at the colors. "Hmm…ocean."

"I kind of like the baby."

Dark Ace gave her a look and she smiled. "I guess I didn't really need your help."

"Yeah." he smirked.

"Then I'll let you get back to your skimmer."

He slid under the skimmer again and she smiled, just seeing his legs stick out from under the skimmer. She left him alone and went back into the house. Deciding to make Dark Ace a surprise, she started to make his favourite lunch, consisting of a fresh warm sandwich made with, cheese, bacon, tomato and lettuce, with a tall glass of cold red wine. She hummed to herself while making it. "What are you making?"

"Lunch."

He kissed her and turned on the sink, washing his hands from grease. "What's for lunch?"

"Your favourite."

He smirked and dried his hands, before wrapping them around her waist, placing his hands on her stomach feeling the kicking. "He's exited to get out."

"Like his father. Eager to conquer the world." He smirked, kissing her cheek. "Now sit. Your lunch is ready."

Dark Ace let her go and sat at the table as Domino placed the plate in front of him. "Thanks sweetie."

"You looked tired so I made your favourite lunch."

"Not tired, just my fingers hurt a little again."

Domino messaged his shoulders as he ate his lunch. She smiled and hugged him, kissing his cheek, then wiping crumbs off the corner of his mouth with her thumb. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He stood and kissed her, before putting his plate in the sink. She handed him his glass of wine and he sipped it, giving a little to her. Sharing a final kiss, he went back outside and to his skimmer. He knelt and put away his tools in the red toolbox. "Excuse me."

He turned to see a man carrying a package. "How can I help you?"

"I have a delivery here for Mr. Card."

"I'm him." The man handed Dark Ace the package. "Thank you." The guy left and Dark Ace looked at the package. "To Michael Card?" he asked himself. He walked back inside and set the package on the coffee table. Opening the drawer of the coffee table he took out a pocket knife and cut open the top part of the package. Placing the knife away, he folded the flaps open and took out a rectangular black box. He opened it and inside was a necklace with a dog tag shaped like a card and on that card was the ace of spades. He scratched his head and thought hard. He'd seen this before, but he couldn't place his finger on it. "Hi Acey."

"Hello. Have you seen this before?" Dark Ace asked handing the necklace to her.

"No. Where'd you get it?"

"Came for me today. Actually, it came for Michael Card."

"Isn't he dead?"

"Yes. My fathers been dead for a while. I thought people would know that?"

"Apparently not. Who's it from?"

Dark Ace looked at the address. "It's from Mr. Card?"

Domino scratched her head. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know." He turned over the tag and found something engraved on the back. "With a spade, he would dig your grave."

"Odd."

He nodded. "I need to contact Aerrow about this." he stood and slipped the necklace around his neck.

Walking to the kitchen he picked up the com and dialled their apartment. "Hello?"

"Aerrow?"

"Yes…Dark Ace?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Haven't heard from you in a while."

"I know, but now is not the time to catch up. I have received a strange gift from someone with the sender name Mr. Card and it happens to be a-"

"Dog tag shaped like a card?"

Dark Ace leaned against the counter. "Did you receive one?"

"Yes, just a few minutes before you called. It's the ace of hearts."

"Flip it over. On the back should be something engraved."

"There is. It says, he'll break your heart over and over again."

"Strange. Perhaps we could meet in person."

"Good idea."

"Alright. I'll come to the apartment."

"See you soon, then."

"Yes."

They hung up and Dark Ace walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Domino asked grabbing his hand.

"To meet with Aerrow about these strange gifts."

She nodded and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He left out the door.

Aerrow let Dark Ace in and the man placed the chroma crystal on the counter, his appearance going back to the Dark Ace they both knew. "Was yours sent my a Mr. Nomaice?"

"Yes."

Aerrow looked at the necklace he held in his hand, then back at the man. "Have you seen these before?"

"I want to say yes, but I can't place my finger on it."

"If only you could forge an image in your mind." Aerrow said looking at it again.

Dark Ace's head whipped toward the Sky Knight. "Do you have a photo album?"

"No."

"Where can we get one?"

"My aunt has one." Aerrow said confused on why the man wanted a photo album.

"Then let's go to your aunts house."

"She's not home today."

"And? Who said we need her?" he asked placing the chroma crystal back into his pocket.

Aerrow looked at Dark Ace, then nodded. He let himself be pulled by Dark Ace as they walked to her house.

Once they reached the house, Dark Ace turned to Aerrow. "How do we get in?"

"She usually forgets to lock the back door." Aerrow said.

This time he pulled Dark Ace to the back door. He let the man go and pushed open the door. The men entered and Aerrow went to the bookshelf. He pulled out a book and opened it, Dark Ace looking over his shoulder. Aerrow felt a twinge of pain in his heart seeing his parents again, but knowing that the man who killed them was behind him, he shook off the feeling. "I don't know what your looking for, but there's only picture's of my family. My mom and dad on their date, dad proposing, their marriage day, their-"

"Wait." Dark Ace said grabbing the book.

"What?"

"Look. Andrew's at the wedding."

"And? So is your dad and Cyclonis's dad."

"But look at what their wearing." Dark Ace turned the book to face Aerrow and pointed to their necks.

Aerrow saw they all had the same necklace, just different cards. "Weird."

"Weird? Is it weird that the necklaces came form our dead parents? Weird that in the picture they have the same necklaces?"

"…it's not weird."

Dark Ace rolled his eyes and placed the photo album down. "Don't you get it? Andrew is giving us clues or something in that direction."

Aerrow looked at his necklace, then Dark Ace's. "Clues to what, then?"

"That, my red haired friend, I don't quite know."

It was Aerrow's turn to roll his eyes. "I think you've just lost it."

"I haven't…I need to go back to Cyclonia, then Andrew's house."

"What? Why?"

"Their keys."

"The necklaces?"

"Yes."

Dark Ace took the necklace from Aerrow and left in a hurry. "Your friend is nuts."

Aerrow turned to see his cousin. "Aren't you grounded?" he asked placing the album back on the shelf.

"She's not here, is she?"

"Then don't blame me if you get caught."

"Actually, I need your help."

"No bail money."

"I'm not in prison."

"Yet."

Salem rolled her eyes and fell on the couch. "I need your help to get rid of your blonde friend."

"Finn?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"He's annoying and so stupid." Aerrow shook his head and turned to the door. "Are you going to do it?"

"No."

He reached for the handle. "Then I'll tell mom you and your Cyclonian friend broke into the house and stole her jewellery."

He turned back to her. "We didn't take anything."

"Yet."

Aerrow sighed, then looked at his cousin and she was grinning like a wolf. "Fine. But why can't you?"

"I'm grounded, remember? Now head off. Mom's going to be back any minute."

He turned again to the door and left out of the house heading back to the apartment and slamming the door once he was inside. "You okay?" Finn asked coming from the kitchen.

"Salem's breaking up with you."

Finn raised a brow and took a bite of toast. "Okay. I've been wanting to do that since I found out you and her were related."

"So your not hurt?"

"Nope."

"Oh thank the god."

"But, weren't you with Dark Ace?"

Aerrow went quickly to the kitchen radio. "Thank you for reminding me. I need to tell Domino about what happened and listen so I don't have to explain everything twice."

Finn went by Aerrow's side as he called the number for their house.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Dark Ace flew over Cyclonian and landed on the hanger bay. He cut the engine and dismounted the skimmer. The whole terra was abandoned by all the Talons and Dark Ace had to shake his head. "I thought someone would stay and try to rule." he said to himself. He walked through the empty halls and entered the throne room. Sure enough Cyclonis was still there and hadn't moved. Carefully, he made his way to her body and knelt beside her. As he reached for the necklace around her neck, he felt something placed on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around to see his wife. "Domino? You gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?"

"Aerrow told me that you were nuts coming here and going back to Andrew's house and I didn't want you to be alone. So I flew here and no matter what you say, I'm not leaving."

Dark Ace sighed. "Alright. Just stay close."

"No problem there."

He smirked and pulled Cyclonis's head away from the wall and saw the knife still lodged in her skull, the tip sticking out from her forehead. He ignored that and took off the necklace, seeing the ace of clubs. He flipped it over and read, "A club to the head will kill you."

"That's pleasant." she said.

Dark Ace nodded and slipped the necklace around his neck with the other two. "Alright. Now to Andrew's house." he stood and let Cyclonis fall.

"Dark Ace!"

They both looked and saw the Sky Knight of the Third Degree Burners, Burner. "Why did you have to come now?" Dark Ace asked.

"_We_ came because we're here to look for any clues of who killed Cyclonis."

"And I think we found the killer, eh." Suzy Lu said walking in with the rest of the Third Degree Burners and Absolute Zero's.

"Look, I wouldn't kill my own master. I may of hated her to a great extent, but not enough to kill her. I took an oath of loyalty and, though, I broke some parts of it, I never broke the important law."

"Then why is she dead?" he asked.

Dark Ace closed his eyes and sighed, before opening them again. "Because she was murderer."

"By you."

"Oh my lord. I didn't kill my master. I'm more loyal then that."

"Sure you are. I bet, you kidnapped that young lady right there and are just using her for-"

"She's my wife." after he said that, Dark Ace bit his lip.

"You married an Atmosian?" Suzy Lu asked.

"He did. I'll even prove it to you." Domino grabbed Dark Ace's collar and pulled him down so their lips touched. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. They pulled their lips away and she leaned her head on his chest.

"This is horrible. We're taking both of you to the Sky Knight council."

Dark Ace pulled away from Domino and tore the knife out from Cyclonis's head and flipped it around his fingers, before grabbing the handle. "Then take me dead." The Sky Knights were surprised that Dark Ace was still putting his life on the line with his wife right there, but she didn't seem to worry. In fact, they knew why. Dark Ace was Atmos's greatest fighter and flyer. He killed many Sky Knights without breaking a sweat and barley lifting a finger. And these certain Sky Knight squadrons never once fought him. Aerrow was the only one to defeat him in battle and the Sky Knight was nowhere in the area. "Well? Are you going to fight me or just look at me?"

They thought for a minute. "Attack!" Bruner ordered.

The squadrons did as said and Dark Ace was using all his skill. But what shocked them all was, he wasn't killing any of them. The only thing he did was leave them with damage of broken bones and deep gashes. He dropped the knife by Suzy Lu's head and held his hand to Domino. She took it and they ran to the hanger bay. Dark Ace mounted his skimmer and Domino got on behind him, her arms around his waist. "Too easy." He started the engine and drove off the edge and took off into the sky.

He skidded to a stop in front of the puppet masters home. He killed the engine and dismounted it as Domino followed, holding onto his metal arm. The door was open and they carefully stepped in. The floor boards creaked and groaned as they walked across them. "Now where would Andrew's necklace be?"

"Are you sure you want to be back here?" she asked gripping his arms tightly.

"Yes. I want to see what his necklace says and what these four holes mean."

He brought her over to the wall and she saw four slots in the same shape as the necklaces. "So this is what you were looking at last time."

"Yes and now I know why it's there. As I told Aerrow, the necklaces are keys."

Domino looked at him like he was nuts. "Are you sure? What if your wrong and this is a trick to get you here and kill you?"

"I know it's not." Dark Ace made his way to the stairs and looked up. "You should stay down here."

"No."

Dark Ace turned his head to look at her. "Why?"

"What if we have a repeat of what happened last time?"

Dark Ace placed his head on the wall. "It would be best for you to stay close to the door, in case something does happen."

"I want to be with you."

He sighed and held her hand. "Fine."

She smiled and they climbed the stairs. Dark Ace looked left this time instead of right. "What's that way?" he asked.

"Nothing really. A bathroom, closet and study."

He nodded and went left. He opened a door and entered the study. Cobwebs were made and everything was dusty. He opened drawers and through papers on the floor, but still didn't find anything he was looking for. "Damn it. Where could Andrew have placed that necklace?" he asked himself. He walked to the bookshelves and threw books out. As one hit the floor it opened and something slid to a stop by Domino's feet.

She bent over and picked it up. "Ace? Sweetie?"

"What?" he asked still throwing books to the floor.

"I found it."

Dark Ace turned to her and grabbed the necklace from her. The ace of diamonds. He turned it over, "I will take the diamond from her finger."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know."

Dark Ace walked from the study and down the stairs, Domino trying to catch up. "Ace, wait."

He sighed and said in a ignorant tone. "Hurry up."

Domino stopped. "Excuse me?"

"I said hurry." Domino grabbed the necklace from him. "What the hell?" She threw the necklace down the stairs and it slipped between the floor boards. "You bitch." he said making his way down the stairs.

"How dare you call me that." He rolled his eyes and pried off the floor bored, seeing the necklace on the basement floor. "Are you going to apologize?"

"Why should I, when you threw it down there?" He stood and went to the basement door and jogged down the stairs. He picked up the necklace, only to have something bounce off his head. He looked down and saw Domino's wedding ring. He bent and picked it up. "Domino." he said gently. He turned the necklace over and read the sentence over again. "Domino." he said again. He turned to the stairs and jogged back up them, only to have to door slam. He wavered on the step, then fell down them again, banging his head hard against the wall and the floor. "Shit." he said holding the back on his head. "I hate stairs."

"Ace!" he heard Domino call from the other side on the door.

"Domino!" he called back moving to his knees and grabbing the railing, trying to stand.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know. My head hurts like hell." Domino tried to open the door, but something was holding it closed. Ace could even seen the ghostly form of hands. "Andrew."

The ghost smirked and let the door open. Domino looked down the stairs and, although she was still angry at him, she had a worried look on her face as he woozily made his way up the stairs, only to slide down by the door, holding his head. "Are you alright?"

"As I said before. My head hurts like hell."

She stroked his hair and held his hand and he placed her wedding ring back on. "Ace?"

"I'm sorry. I really don't know what came over me."

She kissed him and helped him stand. "I forgive you. I bet you it was one of Andrew's curses."

"I guess."

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

"No. I want to see if this will actually work."

Domino sighed and let her husband do as he wished. He made his way to the wall and took off the other necklaces. He ripped the chain off them all and placed each one in the slots in the order that he found them.

As he placed the last one in, they heard a click and the wall swung open inward. Dark Ace looked down and saw stairs descending into dark. Domino clicked on a flashlight, she had attached to her belt and shined it down. "Get on my back." Dark Ace ordered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Domino placed her hands on his shoulders, then jumped up, his arms grabbing her legs. "Just shine the flashlight as I walk."

She nodded and he began to walk down, going deeper and deeper into the dark. "Is this safe?" she asked

"I don't know."

"That's good to hear…are you stepping in water?"

"Yes. I guess that water was able to leak in here from all the rain and crumbling brick."

She nodded again, but felt Dark Ace back up a tiny bit. "What's wrong?"

He placed her down and he got on his knees, placing his hand out and down. He felt water. "Give me the flashlight."

She did and he shone it and before him was a lot of water. He stuck one whole leg down and didn't feel the bottom. He shrugged and dived in. "Ace!" she called. She watched the dim light from under the water as he swam looking for something down there. Eventually he noticed that the flashlight was dimming and he knew he had to hurry. Coming up for air, he turned to Domino. "Are you crazy?" she asked.

"Yes." he gave her his evil smirked. "Ever since I was born."

"What are you doing down there?"

"Looking for a way to drain all this water. I just came up for a breath. Now back I go."

Before he went down Domino grabbed his arm. "Promise me you'll be careful and don't die."

"I promise." he kissed her lips and dove back down. The light dimming again, he searched the ground and the wall, but eventually found something. He placed the flashlight on the ground and tried to make it point toward the wall, as he grabbed hold of a stone. He pulled and pulled and pulled, until finally it pulled out and the water began to pour into some other part of the house, or even outside. Point was, he drained the water and now he stood on his feet.

"You did it." Domino called. Dark Ace looked up and the stairs were destroyed and there was a large drop and she sat at the top of it. "How am I supposed to get down?"

"You don't."

"What?"

"Stay there. I promise I'll be right back."

"Alright. But remember what you promised me."

He chuckled. "I do." He turned around and opened the door that was under the water. As he stepped in, his jaw dropped to the floor. He found Andrew's puppet room and there in glass cases were all who had died. Dark Ace walked to them and shone the flashlights on the names. Junko, Carver Piper, Harrier, Stork, Radarr, Ravess, The Council Member, Snipe, Dove, Master Cyclonis and Wren. "When did he die?" Dark Ace asked looking at Wren. He shook his head and turned away from the puppets and looked around the room. He found models and tools Andrew used to make his victims puppets and the life sized models he used to decided if he wanted to make any changes. He shivered and was heading back to the door, when the floor gave out and he fell deeper into the house.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Aerrow entered the house. Dark Ace, nor Domino, answered his calls, so he figured, he'd better get out and look for them. Immediately he saw the open wall and heard humming coming from it. Aerrow turned on his own flashlight and made his way down the stairs. "Hello?" he asked.

"Aerrow?"

"Domino?"

He shone the flashlight on Domino. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"No one answered my calls and I got worried."

"I'm fine and Ace is down there."

Aerrow looked over the edge. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know, but he wanted me to stay here so I did."

"Alright then. I'm going to go and see if he's alright."

She nodded and he jumped down, landing on his feet. He followed the beam of light from his flashlight and entered the door, seeing everything, including the hole in the floor. He knelt by it carefully and shone the light down. "Dark Ace?" he asked.

From the shadow he saw the man emerge. "Aerrow. Thank the lord you're here. Help me out of this hole."

Aerrow reached down and Dark Ace took his hand and placed his feet on the wall and as Aerrow pulled him up, he helped by walking up. "Are you okay?" he asked the man as they stood.

"Yes. A little shaken up, but that's it."

"Good."

The two made their way out of the room and where the large wall was. "How are we going to climb this?"

Dark Ace smirked and ran at the left wall. He ran up it part way, then back flipped off the wall and landed beside Domino. "Like that."

Aerrow blinked, but repeated Dark Ace's actions, landing beside the man. "That works, but hey. I'm sorry for calling you nuts."

"Me to Acey." Domino said standing and hugging her husband.

He smirked and grabbed both of their hands. "Enough apologizing. Let's get out of here before anything else goes wrong again." They nodded and ran back up the stairs and to the main entrance of the house. "And before I forget, did you know Wren died?"

"Yes. It said on the news that he was 'mysteriously' murdered." Aerrow used his fingers as the quotation marks on mysteriously.

"Well, he's with the rest of the dead in the secret room."

Aerrow blinked and shook his head. "Odd…why are you wet?"

"I had to swim under a large amount of water."

"Oh." Aerrow flicked off the flashlight and attached it to his belt. "Now let's get out of here and let's hope we never come back."

The other two nodded to that and they went off, mounting their skimmers and flying back to Atmosia.

Dark Ace and Aerrow locked the door quickly and pressed their bodies to it, as many news reports wanted to talk to them. "Go away!" Aerrow yelled.

There was a few fists slamming on the door and curse words being shouted, but eventually they left and Dark Ace slid down the door. "Finally."

"I know. How did they know you and Domino were married?"

Dark Ace looked around the room, avoiding Aerrow's eyes as he said, "I told two Sky Knight squadrons we were."

Aerrow slapped his forehead with his palm and sighed. "You're an idiot."

"I know."

Aerrow pulled the man to his feet. "Where's Domino?"

He shrugged. "Domino!"

"I'm in the kitchen, sweetie!" she called back. Dark Ace went to her voice and wrapped his arms around her waist as she stirred what was in the pot.

"Already making supper?" he asked, then kissed her cheek.

"Yes. I'm hungry and I'm guessing you are as well."

"How can you tell?"

"I heard your stomach growl." Dark Ace smirked and placed another kiss on her cheek. "Does Aerrow want to stay?" he shrugged. "Then ask him."

He snickered and let her go, giving her one last kiss on the cheek, before heading into the living room. "You want to stay for dinner?"

"I shouldn't. I mean Finn counts on me to cook for us, but for once, I guess he could fend for himself."

Dark Ace smirked and patted Aerrow lightly on the back. "Good. I don't trust you alone out there with all the reporters."

Aerrow laughed and the two walked into the kitchen, three bowls set around the table and Domino pouring soup in each bowl halfway. "I'm glad your staying." she smiled at Aerrow and he smiled back, Dark Ace and Domino unaware that Aerrow was trying to pass a certain emotion through the smile. "Sit." she said.

They did and Aerrow looked at the soup and stirring it with his spoon. "What's wrong?" the man asked.

"Nothing. Just a question's been bugging me for awhile." he said looking into red eyes.

"What's that?"

"How did you and Domino meet and become a couple?"

Dark Ace smirked and looked at Domino, placing his hand on her lap. "That was quite awhile ago."

"It was. I was only seventeen when we started dating. Only a year off the legal age, but Acey didn't care and I didn't either." she placed her hand over his.

"Can I hear the story?" Aerrow asked then taking a sip of soup.

"Sure." Dark Ace squeezed her hand lightly. "Like all stories you must of heard, this begins two years ago on Atmosia…"

_The Talon kicked up stones with his shoes and looked at his wrist watch, waiting for the rest of the Talon's to be done with their work, so he could get out of there. The hood of his cloak, shading his face as his eyes watched the civilians, most not giving him a second glance, or even a first, but one did. In fact she stopped and looked at him and he looked right back. "Yes?" he asked in his normal deep voice._

_She seemed shocked that he spoke. "I…um…I was just…"_

_He chuckled. "No need to be shy. I'm not going to hurt you."_

_She blushed at that. "I…I didn't think you would. It's just you look oddly familiar."_

_He smirked. "I have many names. One of which is feared."_

_Her eyes widened in shock, but not fear. In her eyes another emotion made it's self known, but the Talon couldn't place it. "D-Dark A-Ace."_

_His smirk widened until his unusually sharp, almost vampire like, canine teeth were seen. "You might want to be quiet. Unless you don't want to speak." She nodded. "And now that you know my name, why don't you tell me yours."_

"_D-Domino."_

"_Domino? Interesting. Like mine, a unique name that would not be heard anywhere else."_

_Domino blushed and folded her hands in front of her. "Thanks."_

_Dark Ace stood from leaning on his disguised Cyclonian skimmer and slowly made his way to her. Her blush reddened as he stood in front of her looking down at the shorter girl. "Are you shy?"_

"_Very, Dark Ace sir."_

_He placed his long, slender index finger under her chin and lifted it so their eyes were locked. "Your shyness is attracting."_

"_T-Thank you."_

_He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned down. Domino's heart sped up as her lips reached for his and soon they brushed together, but Dark Ace heard the sound of skimmers and pulled away quickly. "Domino. The other Talons are coming and I don't want you to get caught."_

"_But-"_

"_No. If you want to meet me again, the go to Terra Azia. I'll meet you there three nights from now."_

_She nodded and watched him mount the skimmer. With one last look at her, he took off._

_Three days went by slowly for both of them. Dark Ace did as his master said, but it was half the job he normally would do as his mind only had thoughts of her and she was the same. Her chores being done shorter and messier, then she would of if her mind was not plagued by the man. _

_Finally after waiting for so long, Domino was on her way to Terra Azia. She landed on the terra and waited for something, for him, to come. But soon she felt strong arms warp around her waist. The armour and the uniform. He placed his head gently on her shoulder. "Domino."_

"_D-Dark Ace."_

"_You don't need to be shy. This terra is barren, except for us, the trees, the grass and the water."_

_She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Who are you?"_

"_The Dark Ace."_

"_You just don't seem so evil."_

"_Because, when it's just you and me, I don't need to put on the evil act. With you I can just be a normal man."_

_She smiled and looked into the red eyes of the man. He smirked and began to lean down as she leaned up. What was interrupted last time, happened. Their lips connected in a kiss that sprung sparks. Their eyes closed and he pulled her closer. _

"That's how we met and our first date…" he looked to Domino.

"It was a disaster. He tried cooking."

"And I set the stove on fire. She tried to use my sword."

"I broke a lamp. To be honest. It was one of the best dates we ever had with each other. That's where I learned how romantic, clumsy and idiotic he can be."

"But she loves me." he said then kissing her lips.

Aerrow smiled and laughed. "You two are a very interesting couple."

"We know." Domino said.

He stood and grabbed their bowls sitting them in the sink. "I suppose I should get going now."

"I don't like you walking at this time at night. Why don't you sleep here?" Domino suggested.

"If I'm not intruding."

"How if I offered?"

Aerrow smiled and nodded. "I guess your right, but sure. I'd like to stay the night."

"Acey, show Aerry to his room."

"Aerry?" they both asked turning to her.

She shrugged with a playful smile on her face. "It's my nickname for him, like Acey is for you."

Dark Ace chuckled and stood, pushing his chair in and leading Aerrow to the guest bedroom. He pushed open the door and Aerrow stepped in stretching. "Thanks Dark Ace."

"You know, we've been friends for awhile and you can stop calling me Dark Ace, since I am no longer a Talon."

"Alright."

Dark Ace smirked and crossed his arms, looking at Aerrow, then reaching into his pocket. "Here."

Aerrow turned to face the man and he handed the Storm Hawks locket to him. "I thought this was destroyed?"

"That gold doesn't melt."

Aerrow opened it and the picture was fine. His eyes almost welled in tears looking at the picture. "I don't know what to say, except for how?"

"On my way to Cyclonia I stopped by where the Condor exploded and luckily they forgot to pick this up. So I slipped it in my pocket, then headed for Cyclonia."

"Thank you."

Dark Ace placed his hand on Aerrow's shoulder. "You don't need to be thankful."

"You saved the only thing left of my parents…why?"

"Because I knew you missed them and I wanted to make up for everything I did to you. I mean if I wasn't around, Aaron would still be alive."

"It's not your fault. Like the book said, false thought on your father being killed by my dad."

Dark Ace nodded and stroked Aerrow's hair. "You should be getting to bed. It's late."

Aerrow smiled and hugged Dark Ace tight. "Goodnight, Ace."

"Goodnight Aerrow."

They separated and Aerrow slipped the locket around his neck then went to the bed lying on the covers. Dark Ace smirked and pulled the extra blanket over him and he heard Aerrow lightly snoring. He left the room and gently closed the door. "Is he sleeping?" Domino asked grabbing his bandaged finger hand.

"Yes and let's do the same. I'm tired and want to go to bed."

Domino nodded and they went to the master bedroom. They crawled in the covers and Dark Ace flicked off the bedside light, casting the room into darkness.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Dark Ace's head rolled to the side and looked at the clock. 1:07 AM and he heard Aerrow talking in his sleep. The man wasn't necessarily a light sleeper. He could sleep through a whole earthquake and just turn onto his side, but tonight Aerrow's light talking woke him up and Domino was sleeping peacefully, her back facing him and he smiled at that.

Still hearing Aerrow, the man got out of bed and pulled on his rob, tying it around the waist and walking out of the room to Aerrow's. He lightly pushed the door open and Aerrow's lips were moving and light words coming out of them. He knelt by the side of the bed and was going to wake him, until he heard what he was saying. "Dark Ace, Domino, Finn, Aerrow…dead…dying…kill…blood…" Aerrow's eyes opened and what scared the man there was no pupils, just pure green.

"Aerrow?" he asked cautiously.

The younger males head turned slowly to face him and his hand wrapped around Dark Ace's neck, squeezing it and cutting off breathing. "A-Aerrow." he began gasping for air, his lungs needing it.

Hearing his name, he let go of Dark Ace and stood. He seemed to be sleepwalking. Dark Ace caught his breath and followed Aerrow down stairs and watched him open a drawer and pulled out a knife. He held it to his throat. "Aerrow!" he called, then grabbed the knife. The red head still having a grip on it, turned the knife on Dark Ace and stabbed him through his hand, causing Dark Ace to grunt in pain and pull away from Aerrow, the knife in his hand. Aerrow's eyes closed and he fell, Dark Ace catching him, but Aerrow's shoulder made the knife go in deeper. "Aerrow." Dark Ace said.

Slowly the boy's eyes opened and he pulled away from the man. "Dark Ace?…your hand. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just get this knife out."

Aerrow nodded and grabbed the man's hand. He grabbed the knife and looked at the man. He nodded and Aerrow ripped the blade out, Dark Ace biting his bottom lip to refrain from screaming. Aerrow grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around his hand. "Shit. That hurts like a bitch." he said holding his hand.

"How did that happen?"

"You."

Aerrow looked at him. "Huh?"

"I don't know what happened to you, but you seemed to be possessed by something and you were saying odd things in your sleep. You had no pupils when you opened your eyes and then you tried strangling me. You let go then it seemed like you were sleepwalking down stairs and you grabbed a knife holding it to your through. I tried to stop you and you jabbed the knife through my hand."

"I'm so, so, so, sorry." Aerrow fell to his knees folding his hands together. "Please forgive me."Dark Ace pulled him up. "You don't have to beg. I know it wasn't you doing it yourself."

Aerrow hugged him tightly. Dark Ace lifted a questing eyebrow, but still returned the embrace. "I'm sorry."

"Like I said. You don't need to be."

Aerrow nodded and pulled away. "I should let you get to bed. I'll clean some of the blood from the floor and clean the knife."

Dark Ace nodded and went upstairs. He wrapped the cloth tighter around his hand and went back to the bedroom. "Ace? Where've you been?"

"I'll tell you in the morning. Right now, I just want to sleep."

She nodded and he undid the robe and let it drop. He crawled under he blankets and let his heavy eyelids fall.

The rest of the night, he was having the same dream over and over again about what happened early in the morning. When he woke, he was alone. He rubbed his eye with one hand as the other supported his body as he sat up. "Domino?" he asked after rubbing crust from both eyes. He stood and dressed, then going downstairs, he still didn't see anyone. "Hello?"

"Ace?" he turned around and saw Domino with a towel in her hand. "Morning."

"Morning. Where's Aerrow?"

"Probably napping on the couch." Dark Ace nodded. "I'll be in the shower if you need me, okay?"

"Alright." She left and Dark Ace scratched the back of his head. Why was Aerrow there? He turned into the living room and sure enough, Aerrow was there. He was slightly shivering as he was without a blanket. "To tired to head upstairs." so Dark Ace carefully picked the boy up and brought him to his room. He placed him in the covers and pulled the blankets over him, then sat beside him, stroking his hair.

"Ace." he silently said. He smiled and sighed. He couldn't wait to have a child and he hoped it would be a son. One just like Aerrow. "Ace?" Aerrow asked his eyes slowly opening.

"Morning."

"I thought I was on the couch?"

"I carried you up here. You looked cold and uncomfortable."

Aerrow smiled and went to grab the locket around his neck, but instead he grabbed air. "Hey. The lockets gone."

Dark Ace raised his eyebrow. "How? It was on a gold chain?

Aerrow shrugged, he felt the tears in his eyes, but tried to keep them at bay. "My dad and mom. I can't see them anymore." Aerrow couldn't help it. He let the tears go and hugged Dark Ace tightly. The man returned the hug and rubbed his back. "Shh. It's alright." he said. Aerrow buried his neck into Dark Ace's shoulder and the man felt the tears seep through his shirt.

"Aerrow? Ace?" Dark Ace turned his head to see Domino standing in the doorway, drying off her hair. "What's wrong?"

"Aerrow's locket is gone. The one with his parents in it."

Domino let the towel drop and she sat on the other side of Aerrow hugging him and Dark Ace. "It's okay Aerry."

That got Aerrow to crack a small smile. "Is the poor boy crying." Slowly their heads turned to the doorway and they saw Andrew standing there. Not as a puppet or zombie, but as a full human. However, he held the locket in his hand. "Does he want this?"

"My locket." Aerrow whispered.

Dark Ace stood and growled dangerously at Andrew. "I've had it with your shit. Give me the god damn locket and I will make your death less painful then I want to make it."

Andrew smirked and opened it, his smirk widening at the picture. "How sweet. A young boy and his family. Almost similar to the picture I ruined on your ship."

"You did that?" Aerrow asked his sadness slowly turning to anger.

"Yes. I was proud of my artwork. Now to do the same to this one." before Andrew could act, Dark Ace rammed him into the hall wall, the locket flying out of his hand. Dark Ace picked it up and closed it, before Andrew started choking him. His other arm snaking down to grab Dark Ace's injured hand and pressing hard on the knife wound. "A-Aerrow." he choked raising his metal hand and throwing the locket to him. Aerrow caught it and reattached it to the chain that was still around his neck and watched Dark Ace push Andrew off him and down the stairs. He stood and rubbed his throat looking at Andrew. "See. Stairs are painful. I'm not falling down them a third time."

He jumped down them and made Andrew stand, then hitting him multiple times in the gut. The forth time Andrew blocked the punch and pried Dark Ace's hands off him and landing eight good punches on his body, the last one hard enough to make the man to fly backward and landing on his back hard. He laughed. "I'm much stronger then you."

Dark Ace lifted his upper body up from the ground, but Andrew kicked him in the side of the head.

It was a powerful kick and Dark Ace saw multiple everything and his head pounded. "You ass."

"Is that any way to talk to your superior opponent?" Andrew smirked, grabbed his shoulder and lifted him up. He did to Dark Ace what he did to him, but extremely hard and by the final punch Dark Ace was having trouble breathing. If Andrew hit the right spot, Dark Ace knew he was dead and he knew Andrew did as well. As he was about to deliver the final blow, Dark Ace blocked it with his metal arm. Instead of hurting Andrew, the hit punctured through the metal and severed wires. His arm became useless and he looked up at Andrew. "I hate you." Andrew smirked and got ready for his final blow. He jabbed, but instead of hitting Dark Ace, it hit Aerrow. The boy coughed and blood trickled down his jaw. "Aerrow."

Andrew shook his head as Dark Ace tried to help Aerrow. "If the stupid boy didn't intercept my blow, then you'd be dead and he'd be fine."

"Shut up." he turned back to Aerrow. "Are you alright."

Aerrow shook his head and collapsed to the floor. His breath shallow and Dark Ace checked his pulse. Faint. Dark Ace stood and tried to punch Andrew, but he grabbed Dark Ace's fist and threw him into the far wall, the man blacking out immediately. Domino watched from the top of the stairs as Andrew lifted Aerrow up and over his shoulder, his right arm locking around the unconscious boy's thighs and she watched him disappear in black smoke, taking Aerrow with him. She quickly went down the stairs and to her husband. Blood streamed from his nose and mouth, his metal arm sparking a bit and the knife wound was bleeding through the cloth. "Ace!" she yelled. She shook his shoulder and slowly his red eyes opened.

"Aerrow…where's Aerrow." he sat up quickly, his head pounding.

She rubbed his temples as his eyes closed. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Where's Aerrow?"

"Andrew took him. I don't know where though."

Dark Ace stood holding the wall. "When I find Andrew, I'll kill him."

"How can you kill someone who's stronger then you?" she asked.

"With all this anger I have, I can kill whoever I want."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Domino washed the blood off him and stroked his hair. "Alright. So your plan is to kill Andrew again?"

"Yes. That bitch took my brother from me."

Dark Ace now had his temple protectors on and dressed in his old Talon uniform, all the rips sewed by Domino and they were barley noticeable. "I'm going to find my brother." he went to the door and opened it almost immediately, he was engulfed in paparazzi. During the two weeks he and Domino had alone time, he got his old sword forged again. He whipped it out and ignited it. "Leave me the hell alone." he growled out. The reporters backed away from him. They did take a picture, however, of Domino holding onto his flesh arm. "Where do you think your going?" he asked.

"With you. I'm not leaving you. I don't care what you say."

"Fine."

They walked to a place, that fixed special metal armour and Domino guessed this is where he got his metal arm. A man came to the till and Dark Ace put his metal arm on the counter. "Fix. It. Now." the man nodded and began to work on his arm. It was quick and Dark Ace moved his metal fingers. He didn't bother to pay the man, then went to his back up Cyclonian skimmer at the back of the shop. He mounted it and started the engine, but Domino stopped him. "What?"

"What about Finn? Someone has to let him know what's going on."

"You do it." he revved the engine and in a burst of speed, flew off into the sky.

Domino watched his skimmer fly off and held her hand with the wedding ring on it. "Please, come out okay." She walked to the apartment and knocked on the door. Finn opened it. "Yo, bra. What up?"

"I need to talk to you about something very important."

Finn stepped aside and she entered, folding her hands together as Finn closed the door. "What's wrong?"

"Aerrow's been kidnapped and we think he's already dead."

She didn't want to see the face Finn was making. The sadness, mixed with anger and depression. "He's been kidnapped and nobody's going after him?" he asked

"That's where Ace went. To find him and Andrew and to hopefully kill Andrew."

"He's back?

"Apparently."

Finn banged his fist against the wall. "Aerrow. My best friend could be dead. What if Andrew is torturing him?"

"I don't think he would do that."

How far from the truth she was. Aerrow sat in the puppet room, chained to a chair, as the chair was bolted to the ground and he was gagged. "Hello, Aaron." Aerrow struggled in his bonds. "Right, right. I forget your not him." He grabbed Aerrow's chin, looking deep into those green eyes. "You look so much like him." Aerrow pulled out of Andrew's grip. He smirked and ran his hand along a scalpel he was holding. "You're lucky that hit didn't kill you, because if it did, what would I have to play with? I mean it's been so long since I had a victim that was still alive and I like to hear them scream."

Andrew undid the gag as Aerrow's chest rose and fell quickly, getting air back into his lungs. "I hate you."

"Apparently so did my friends." he brought the scalpel to Aerrow's throat and grabbed the back of Aerrow's head, tilting it back, so Aerrow's Adam's apple was more visible. "An Adam's apple a day, keeps the doctor away."

Aerrow swallowed. "Please…don't."

He laughed. "I'm not going to kill you, yet. I want you to beg for death."

He let Aerrow's hair go and slowly brought the scalpel down his chest, cutting the stitches that were there. "No."

He stopped. Blood seeped through Aerrow's shirt, only the top half of the stitches were cut through. "Now what should I do to you?"

"Let me go."

He smirked. "I think I'll write what I wrote on the back of Aaron's necklace. He ripped off the right sleeve of Aerrow's shirt and began to engrave, the sentence, 'He'll break your heart over and over again'. All the time Aerrow was screaming for him to stop. "He's is breaking your heart. Your father is the cause for your pain. If he and Michael didn't notify the council about me and my puppets, then you and your little friends would be living a good life right now. But now your stuck here in my secret puppet room, with me torturing you."

"…go to hell."

"I've been there."

"…how did you come back to life?"

He chuckled. "My dear puppets uncovered my body and with the Savour Stone they stole from your crystal specialist, they were able to bring me back to life."

Aerrow hung his head and groaned, the letters dripping blood. But he lifted his head to see Piper and Carver come in. Aerrow's heart skipped many beats as their backs were pushed open and Andrew went around to them. He took out two puppets. One with wooden slicked back hair and green marble eyes with a fancy tuxedo outfit and the other had wool blonde hair and marble blue eyes with a summer dress outfit. Both of the outfits were dusty and somewhat blood stained. "Billy, Meadow. How was the mission?" he asked them.

Each of his hand went up their backs and with out moving his own lips, Billy said, "Good, master. Steffen Ace Card, Brigitte Domino Card and Finn Aerrin are dead."

Aerrow's eyes widened. "No. You couldn't of killed them."

Billy's head turned to Aerrow. "We did."

The puppet was starting to scare Aerrow and he shut his mouth. "What shall we do now master?" Meadow asked looking at Andrew.

"Why don't you and Billy go and dispose of the bodies."

"Yes master." they said in unison.

Andrew placed Billy in the back of Carver and Meadow in the back of Piper. He closed the flesh and set them on their way, Andrew turning back to Aerrow. "Where were we? Ah, yes." he picked the scalpel back up and stroked Aerrow's hair bringing the scalpel across his bottom lip, splitting it and making it bleed. "Are you feeling pain?"

"Yes."

"Good." He brought it down cutting along Aerrow's cheek bone, the blood started to run down his face. He brought the scalpel to the top of Aerrow's right eye. "I hope you can see well in your left eye." He jabbed the scalpel through the top part of Aerrow's eye. He screamed in pain struggling in his bonds. Andrew cut out his whole eye and looked at the pain Aerrow was in. He placed the eye on the table and grabbed a glass eye. He grabbed Aerrow's hair to still his head, as he pushed in the fake eye, Aerrow yelling again. He twisted it and moved it, making it match Aerrow's other one. "Blink for me." Aerrow did what the man said. He blinked and pain shot through that side of his head. "Good."

"What are you doing to me?" Aerrow asked, tears mixing with blood.

"I make puppets. Take a guess."

"Your making me into what you made my friends?"

"Exactly."

He took the scalpel again. "Say good bye to sight." he was about to cut.

"Andrew!"

Aerrow knew that voice. "Dark A-!" Aerrow was cut off with the gag being shoved in his mouth.

"I guess this is the end, my little toy." he walked to the wall with nothing against it and pulled out thirteen loose bricks. The water that was blocking this room off started to fill the room, quickly. "I knew one of you would open the brick to empty out the water. So I made it enter another room and so if I had to abandon my making room for something, I'd just fill this back up with water and poof. All gone." he laughed as Aerrow struggled, the water rising. Andrew left and closed the door, the water now at Aerrow's knees and rising. The water pouring out of the cracks in the door, filling the gap at the stairwell. Andrew smirked as he climbed the stairs to meet Dark Ace. "Hello, Steffen."

"Don't call me that. Not even Domino knows that."

"Why? Do you not trust her?" Andrew asked circling the man like a hawk would it's prey, Dark Ace keeping his glowing red eyes on Andrew.

"I trust her. I trust her with everything, but I didn't tell her or anyone about my real name because I'm embarrassed by it."

"Ha. Michaels son embarrassed? I never thought that would happen. However, have you forgotten the real reason why you're here?"

"To get Aerrow."

"Good. Now how are you going to get Aerrow and protect your wife at the same time?"

Dark Ace swung the blade at Andrew, pointing it to his throat. "What are you talking about?"

Andrew pointed to the door and Domino stood with Finn by her side. "Ace?"

"Domino. What are you doing here?"

"I came with Finn, because maybe you needed some backup."

Dark Ace nodded. "Finn. Protect Domino. I need to get Aerrow."

"How do you know where he is?"

"Judging by you coming up the stairs, I think, no, I know he's in your puppet room."

He pulled the blade away from Andrew and ran down the stairs and jumping into water. "What the hell? I thought I drained all of this out." he shook his head and seethed his blade back into it's holder on his back, before diving under. He swam fast and slowly opened the door to the puppet room. He swam in and saw Aerrow on the chained to the chair. He looked unconscious. Dark Ace swam to Aerrow and looked at the chains. He looked around the room, but found nothing he could cut or open them with, then he thought of his sword. He pulled it out and ignited it. It wasn't to powerful underwater, but with all the strength he could muster, underwater, he brought the sword down and it cut through the chains. He did the same to his feet and seethed the sword away. Dark Ace then picked Aerrow off the chair and swam out, quickly reaching the surface. He breathed in air and put Aerrow on the stairs, pulling himself out as well, taking the gag out of his mouth. "Aerrow." he asked. He checked the boy's pulse and it was barley beating. "Aerrow." he said again. He picked Aerrow up and carried him bridal style to the main floor.

"Aerrow." Finn said turning his attention away from Andrew for only a minute to look at Aerrow. But that gave Andrew enough time to stab his hand through Finn's back and grab his heart and squeeze it. Finn collapsed, dead, to the ground.

Domino ran behind Dark Ace. "You ass. You killed Finn." Domino said.

"And I'll kill the rest of you too." he smirked.

Dark Ace nodded to the door. "Let's get out of here and get Aerrow to a hospital."

She nodded and they quickly left the house and flew off to Atmosia, Aerrow resting in Dark Ace's arms.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Dark Ace sat on the chair by Domino. His leg vibrating as Domino held his hand. "It's okay. I'm sure Aerrow's fine."

"I hope."

Soon a doctor came down the hall with a clipboard looking sadden at it. "Dark Ace, Domino. Aerrow's one eye has been replaced by glass, he had massive blood and water filling his lungs and many cuts and words down his right arm and as an added bonus to make things worse, the top part of his stitches were cut. He may make a full recovery, but we're not quite sure yet."

Dark Ace stood and grabbed the doctor by the front of his shirt. "You damn well better make sure he makes a full recovery."

"Y-Yes sir."

The doctor left to behind the front desk, talking to one of the other doctors, and Dark Ace slammed his fist hard against the wall, making everyone look at him. "Calm Ace. He's going to be fine."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down. I don't want to loose Aerrow." he sneered at her.

She nodded and stood. "I'm going to go home, okay?"

"Be careful."

"I will."

She kissed his cheek gently and exited the hospital. Eventually Dark Ace sat back down, leaning his head on the back of the seat and resting his tried and worried eyes. Slowly he began to fall asleep.

Aerrow's heart monitor was beeping slowly. IVs attached to his left arm, feeding him blood he had lost. His eyes never left the ceiling, they didn't even blink. He was to deep in memories. Although he may have looked unconscious, he heard Dark Ace say his name and Finn. He heard Finn's death and it was hard to accept, that he was the last of the Storm Hawks. Slowly his hospital room door opened, he didn't bother seeing who it was. "Aerrow?" His eyes flicked to the doctor. "How are you feeling?"

"…pain."

The doctor nodded. He looked at the clipboard and flipped up two pages. "It says here that you have endured some serious injures." Aerrow nodded. "But, you're bound to make a full recovery."

"…is the Dark Ace out there?" he asked ignoring the doctors happy news.

"Yes. He's having a little power nap."

"Can you wake him and bring him in here?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Please."

The doctor sighed and left the room and to the man. Lightly placing his hand on Dark Ace's broad shoulder, he shook him. "What?" he asked with irritation in his voice.

"Sir. The patient has asked to see you."

Dark Ace stood quickly and walked to Aerrow's room. He opened the door and found Aerrow lying on his bed, his eyes closed as tears flowed down his cheeks. Quietly he walked to him and sat beside him, wiping away his tears with his thumb. "Ace." Aerrow said.

"I'm here."

His hand grabbed Dark Ace's and held it softly. "I'm the only Storm Hawk left. I know Finn's dead."

"How? You seemed knocked out."

"I almost was. I was zoning in and out, but I heard Domino say Andrew killed Finn."

Dark Ace nodded. "I'm sorry Aerrow."

"It's not your fault. It's Andrew's and I can't wait till he hangs again. Till his last breath, till he can't hurt anyone any more."

Dark Ace nodded and stroked his hair. "I can't wait for that as well, but you shouldn't be worrying about it. Let me." Aerrow nodded and finally opened his eyes. Dark Ace noticed that his one eye did look odd. "How does your eye feel?"

"Painful when I close my eyes and blink, but they said, either I keep it in or I walk around with a eye patch. I'd rather keep it."

"You're a brave one. Anyone in your position would have committed suicide to get away from the pain, but you still stay strong and are willing to go through it."

"Only for you and Domino. I'd miss you guys dearly and I want to see Andrew dead."

He smirked. Aerrow went to hug the man, but everything in his body screamed in pain. He laid back down wincing. His smirk fell and leaned over hugging Aerrow gently as Aerrow returned it. "Try not to move much."

"I'll try. I love you Ace."

"I love you too, Aerrow." slowly Aerrow let the man go with more tears slipping down his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I'll miss you. I've never been in a hospital with this much pain. Plus I don't want my brother leaving me. In other words…I'm scared."

"It's alright. Aerrow, you're the strongest, bravest Sky Knight of your generation. All the rest compared to you are week and scared. All the times I fought you, I felt your strength and your power. You were the only one to beat me and I honour you for that. So I don't see why your scared. You're going to make it out perfectly healthy."

Aerrow smiled. "Thanks Ace."

"You don't need to thank me for telling the truth."

Aerrow's smile widened. "Is Ace your real name?"

"Why ask that?"

"Because it seems like a title or something like that."

He sighed. "Ace isn't my real name. It's my nickname, only because I would ace everything I did. My real names Steffen."

"Really?"

"Yes. Steffen Card."

"That's a nice name. Mine seems really week."

"Your name's Aerrow? Isn't it?"

"No. I was called Aerrow because it was what my mother called me. It was her nickname she gave me because she thought it fit me better then Cody did."

"Your real names Cody?"

"Yeah. Cody Nomaice."

Dark Ace smirked again and stood. "I love you Aerrow."

"I love you too. Be careful out there."

"I promise I will."

He leaned down and kissed Aerrow's head, before he left the room and Aerrow finally slept with a content smile on his face.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Dark Ace watched Domino do the laundry as he thought about Aerrow and Andrew. If Aaron was one of the men that turned Andrew in, then wouldn't Aerrow be attacked? He was kidnapped by Andrew and almost tortured to death, but he didn't get a symbol. "Ace!"

He shook his head. "What?"

"I asked if you could take this upstairs for me?"

"Oh, sure."

He took the laundry basket from her and made his way up the stairs, then to their room, placing it on the floor, by the closet. "Andrew is not making any sense. Is he going to kill Aerrow or not?"

"_If he does, that's good for us."_

"Again. I thought I got rid of you."

"_You can't get rid of your own self. I thought you were smarter then that, that is for being my better half."_

"Oh shut up and leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to be pestered by you."

His evil side smirked and messaged his shoulders. _"I'm only here to tell you to kill Aerrow. I'm sure he's in major pain and the least you could do is put him out of it."_

"I thought I told you, I'm not going to kill Aerrow." he said brushing away his hands.

"_Why? It be doing Aerrow a favour."_

Dark Ace clenched his hands into tight fists. "Leave me alone." he hissed.

"_I can't leave myse-"_

Before he could finish, Dark Ace had turned around and began trying to punch his evil side, all the time, his evil said dodging. Eventually Dark Ace calmed down and fell to his knees. "He's finally gone…but Andrew isn't." he stood and with a murderous look in his eyes, he snuck out of the house and flew to Andrew's terra.

Aerrow sat up quickly. He didn't feel right. Something bad was going to happen, he knew it. Taking off the IVs from his arm and standing from the bed, he walked to the window and looked out, placing his hands on the window's ledge, leaning on them. He shifted his body and the pain killers he'd taken were working. He didn't feel much pain. So he opened the hatch on the window and looked down. To far to jump, he stepped on the outer ledge and began to climb down the drain pipe, almost loosing his grip a few times. When he finally reached the ground, he looked around. "I need to see Dark Ace." he held the locket in his hand for a second, then took off running down the street to their house. He slammed on the door. "Domino! Ace!" he called.

The door opened and Domino stood there he eyebrow raised. "Aerrow. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"Yes, but I have a really bad feeling about something."

"You feel it too?"

"Yes."

She lowered her head and wiped at her eyes. "I think it's because Ace is gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I went to see if he had put the clothes away and when I didn't find him there or anywhere else in the house, I assumed he left somewhere, all the time I had this horrible feeling."

Aerrow nodded. "Where would Ace go?"

"I know one place."

"Andrew?"

"Andrew."

They looked at each other then quickly to the back of the house, where Domino had an extra skimmer. Aerrow mounted it and she mounted behind him and together, they took off into the sky.

Dark Ace had his blade ignited in the house and he was angry. "Andrew!" he called. "Come out here and show your ugly face."

"My, my, my. I didn't think you'd be back. I thought I'd have to flush you out and kill you, but you made it a whole lot easier.

"Bite me."

"How about cut you?"

Andrew walked to Dark Ace and grabbed the crackling energy blade. His hand bled, but he ripped the blade out of Dark Ace's hand and spun around, kicking the man hard in the chest, sending him back a little ways. Dark Ace shook it off and launched at the man, dodging his attacks easily. "Ever used a sword before?"

"No, but I can still kick your ass."

He brought the sword down and it sliced through Dark Ace's shoulder. The man winced and as Andrew went for another kick, Dark Ace flipped backwards and stayed on the wall for a second, before pushing off the wall, landing a good, hard punch to Andrew's stomach, making him drop the sword. As Dark Ace went to pick it up, Andrew kicked it away. Dark Ace jumped for the sword, but Andrew, brought his leg down on Dark Ace's back, making him slam into the floor, breaking the floor boards. He shook his head and saw Andrew go for the sword. He stood quickly and rammed Andrew passed the sword and into the cement wall, breaking Andrew's nose. As Andrew recovered from the blow, he grabbed his blade and held it to Andrew. "I win."

He smirked and cracked his nose back into place. "You think you did." he snapped his fingers and so far nothing happened.

"What was that supposed to-"

An arm came from behind him and wrapped tightly around his neck. Coming in front of him was Piper and she pried Dark Ace's sword from his hand and passed it to Andrew as Dark Ace was trying to pry the arm from around his neck. "Now, why not join your family."

"S-Screw y-you." the grip tightened.

"Easy Junko. I want to kill him myself." he brought the blade to Dark Ace's throat and Junko tilted his head back, giving him better access and he rose the blade.

"Ace!" a female yelled.

He looked from the man's throat to Aerrow and Domino standing in the doorway, Aerrow with new blades, that glowed almost the same green as his emerald eyes. "Let him go!" Aerrow demanded.

Dark Ace smirked and while Andrew was paying attention to them, he elbowed the wallop in the gut and he immediately let go, as Dark Ace quickly went to their side. "What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to help you."

Dark Ace nodded and rubbed his throat. "What's in your blades?"

"A special crystal that has the power to kill all dead or possessed things."

"Possessed?" both Dark Ace and Domino asked.

"Yes."

"I have no idea what your talking about, but continue."

Aerrow smirked and tightened the grip on his blades. Andrew looked at him through narrow eyes. "I've been waiting to long for this." Aerrow said, before he launched himself at the man. Andrew blocked, sending green and red sparks flying.

As those two fought, Dark Ace looked at Domino. "You need to hide."

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust you out in the open like this."

"But-"

"No. Go and hide."

She sighed and kissed him passionately, before she went up the stairs and hid in the study.

Dark Ace turned to Andrew and Aerrow and Aerrow had Andrew on the ground, his blade to his throat. "Aerrow. You beat Andrew."

Aerrow smirked and held It closer, the point just piercing his skin. "Go right ahead. Kill me."

"Why don't you care?"

"Because I'll be taking Steffen with me."

Aerrow turned around and the man was pinned to the wall by Snipe. Aerrow turned from Andrew and ran to Snip and as he stabbed, the blade pierced through Snipe's stomach and Dark Ace's. Snipe fell to the ground as Dark Ace slid down the wall, holding his stomach. "Dark Ace." Aerrow said dropping his blades. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" he asked blood trickling down his mouth.

"Oh, lord. I'm so sorry. I meant to hit Snipe. That wasn't mea-"

Dark Ace lifted his finger to Aerrow's lips, silencing them. "Please don't apologize to me. I knew my time was coming and I deserved it." his arm slowly fell to his side.

"How?"

"I killed your father and it's only right, you take my life,"

"No. I don't want you to die." Aerrow said holding Dark Ace to him. "Please don't leave me in this dreadful world."

Dark Ace lifted his one hand and pushed Aerrow away slowly. "I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Be with Domino."

"Huh?"

"Love her. Stay with her. I know you love her and I trust you to look after her and my child." he took off his wedding ring and flipped Aerrow's hand upward and placed it in his palm, closing Aerrow's fingers around it. "Please, do this for me."

Aerrow swallowed and nodded. He watched Dark Ace slowly stop breathing and die, but not before his last words. "I love you brother and tell Domino I love her, very, very much." Aerrow nodded and let tears spill out of his eyes as Dark Ace's body went limp, his eyes glazed over in death. Aerrow sniffed back his tears, as he closed the mans eyes. Grabbing his blades he stood and turned back to Andrew. "You ass."

He laughed. "So now it's just you in the world. That is, it's going to be after Domino dies."

"Don't you dare touch her." Andrew smirked and placed one step on the stairs, before Aerrow shot an energy bolt in front of him. "Don't you dare touch her." he said again growling added to his anger.

He laughed evilly. "You and your petty tricks are nothing to stop me?"

"Petty tricks? I beat the Dark Ace and the whole Cyclonian army and destroyed Cyclonis's storm engine when I was only fourteen. Taking you down will be just as easy."

Aerrow ran to the man and began attacking him, Andrew blocking the swords with Dark Ace's. Eventually Aerrow was able to flip Andrew backwards off the steps, but he recovered quickly, jabbing Aerrow's arm, making Aerrow drop one of his blades. He looked at the blood for a second, then began to attack again, neither one giving a spot of weakness, but Aerrow always had an advantage. He was a lot younger then Andrew, which meant he had more energy. Soon he saw Andrew become a bit fatigued and Aerrow knew how to take an advantage of that. He swiped his leg under Andrew's legs, making him fall onto his back, then Aerrow jumped up and kicked him hard on his chest. Flipping off him he waved for Andrew to come at him. Andrew stood and he did as Aerrow wanted. He ran toward Andrew and he came at him. Both of their swords were pointed at each other and one of them was going to die.

When they clashed, Aerrow blinked. He looked down and his sword was pierced through Andrew's chest, right where the heart was. The man was limp in his arms and Aerrow gently laid him down, closing his disbelieving eyes. "All lives come to an end, but you were lucky. You had two lives, both of which you decided to use for a meaningless point. You should never of done what you did in the first place. Death has consumed you again and I feel sorry for you. I wish I could of made life better for you, but the only thing I can say now is, rest in peace." Aerrow stood and picked up his other blade, seething both away, he went upstairs. He looked in all the rooms, until he opened the door to the study.

He didn't have to call her name, she jumped and hugged him. "Oh Ace."

His heart sank. "I'm not Ace."

She pulled away and looked at him. "Where's Ace?"

"He's dead."

He saw the shock in her eyes and the pain of loosing someone. "How?"

"I went to stab Snipe, but my blade went through him and through Dark Ace. I didn't mean to kill him, but I did."

He saw her eyes over fill with tears and she collapsed to her knees, holding her head crying. He knelt by here and held her. She leaned into him and he would tell her what Dark Ace told him. He loved her and he hoped she loved him and he was deeply sorry for taking the man's life away, but he was more sorry he didn't get to live to see his unborn child.


	30. End

Epilogue

That was the story. In case you haven't figured out who I am, my name is Aerrow, well, Cody if you want to be technical. Really, this last part, I'm writing at this very moment. Just touching up on a few loose ends, before I throw this into the coffin of the Dark Ace.

After Domino and I had our breakdown, I told her what Dark Ace said to me and she seemed to light up after that. She missed him, but she took his ring he gave me and she slipped it on my ring finger, kissing me as she did. She didn't feel so lonely anymore. When we went downstairs, the puppets, not in the body of my friends, were laying by Andrew. All sixty of them. Domino and I looked at each other and we knew what we had to do. I carried Dark Ace's lifeless body out of the house and we lit the place on fire. We watched it burn and we heard Andrew's cries of pain as the house was burning.

After the burning we went to the council and I handed them the Dark Ace. They said they would give him and all the rest that died a proper funeral, which they eventually did. I asked about the corpse bride and they told us, she was one of his first victims only because she had second thoughts on their marriage, which I don't blame her.

A couple of, believe it or not, years past and we had a son. We named him Talon in honour of Dark Ace. He doesn't know that Dark Ace is his real father, but he's only seven. When he get's older I'll explain everything to him. He's almost painful to look at sometimes, because he's almost like a clone of Dark Ace. Red eyes, jet black hair, pale skin. The only thing that wasn't like him was his personality. It was just like his mothers. He stands beside me know, his arms wrapped around my waist, finding it scary being in a place with a lot of dead bodies. Domino stands here too. She rests her head on my shoulder as she reads what I write.

Speaking of Domino, she smiles a lot more then she did though. I'm not sure if it's because of Talon or because of what she tells me. She says, she hears Dark Ace. He'll be by her side, making sure no one hurts her and I believe that. I mean sometimes I think I see him standing beside or behind her and believe it or not, he has a white aura. For all the horrible things he did, he's forgiven and I'm thankful he's not where Andrew is. I mean sometimes, even I feel him near me. Like the first time he protected me. I had that feeling of safety when I was around him and sometimes I still get that feeling, even if it's just me going nuts.

I saw Finn again, he actually looked quite peaceful, in his coffin. I didn't cry, I only remembered everything we went through, all he and I had done together. In someway, Finn was like my brother too, or even like a son, but he was older. I'm sure he would of loved to see Andrew dead and I'm sure he would of liked to at least have a true girlfriend. Speaking of that, Salem hasn't been in jail for a whole eight months. That may not sound like an accomplishment, but believe me, it is. She still teases me, but I think she's slowly warming up to me and forgiving me, for not answering her one call.

Upon my request, I had Dark Ace buried by my father, because he didn't kill him on purpose, it was Andrew who murdered him and to show Dark Ace I forgive him truly I'm letting him be by the man who let him into our family. We gave him an extra home, when his was taken. I remember only little parts of Dark Ace living with us, but their good memories. Like when I would have a nightmare, or during a thunderstorm, I would crawl in bed with him and he would hold me, like a big brother and he was. It was Andrew's fault that he took our brotherly relationship away and turned it into hate. But in the end we became siblings again.

I suppose I should warp this up, because their lowering the coffin, for the record he was buried so late, because they were having trouble deciding if they should give him a funeral or not, but I talk them into it. In case you're wondering why I'm putting this with him, this little story of those horrific months, it's because it will help me know that he's at piece and it get's everything off my chest and where better then to put it with my brother. I hope he is here, protecting us, because I love him. He was like a blood brother to me and I never wanted to loose him the way I did. So I say, rest in piece, Steffen Dark Ace Card.

Cody Aerrow Nomaice.

* * *

I hope you all liked it and I hope it makes up for the time I've stopped posting. This story was one of my biggest ones and one I worked hard on. It amy not be perfect, but I'm happy with it. I hope you all enjoy it and I will see you in another story. :P


End file.
